MattMello Silver Bullet
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Mello has awoken 3 days after his death to find no one remembers anything of the Kira case, except for Near and...L? But Matt doesnt remember anything of the past five years. Can Mello make him remember? MattMello, SasoDei, LightL  MM's POV of Baby Blue
1. A

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 1**

**A**

**All humans, without exception, will eventually die.**

**Once dead, they can never come back to life.**

The blond frowned down at the piece of paper.

_'Love is Infinite, but I am not  
Very soon my life will rot.  
Why must I believe you're always right?  
My, you're so beautiful tonight._

_Your beauty, sorrow and your woe  
They are your own seeds to sow.  
You speak over me as you always do.  
Why so unbelieving in my love are you?  
But still, Maybe you'll bear the urge to say,  
Even though everything in my eyes is okay,  
That the life you live is just too hard,  
Without my light you let down your guard.  
Sorry, Love, our world is now dead.'  
Forever Without, -Quotro Rafed_

He knew there was something important about it, but he couldn't put his finger on whatever it was.

"What's that, M?"

The blond looked over at the red head, sitting next to him beneath the apple tree.

"I'm not sure, S. I know that it is something important…" M looked back at the note, frowning once more. He knew there was something important about it, like a hidden message or something.

"Maybe your name is hidden within it."

M blinked down at it faintly, and then looked back at the red head.

"Do you remember your name yet, S?"

S gave a sad expression, shaking his head softly.

"No, I don't." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Do you remember who you are looking for yet?"

M sighed hopelessly, shaking his head.

"I can't even remember anything anymore, not even my own name…What about you? Can you remember who you are looking for?"

S looked up at the bright red apples of the tree, and then looked past them, towards the baby blue sky.

"All I know is that I'm supposed to be there for them."

M nodded solemnly.

"Do you think we will ever find them, S?"

The red head gave a sigh and looked down at the lush grass on which they sat.

"I don't know. All I remember is that we have to find them somehow."

A pulse suddenly sounded through the world, a flash of light that distorted everything momentarily.

M frowned.

"Matt…"

S looked over at him.

"What?"

Another pulse shot through the world.

Mello's eyes widened.

"My name is Mihael Keehl…I am looking for a man named Mail Jeevas."

He looked over at the red head sitting next to him.

Another pulse.

The red head was smiling at him softly and genuinely.

"Nice to meet you, Mihael, my name is Saso-"

There was one last pulse, and the world turned black.

-x-

_A Shinigami has no control over time._

_A Shinigami has control only over people and those memories these people bare._

_This also includes control over Nightmares._

_Ryuk __watched as Light died for the 26__th__ time of a heart attack._

_Both of them were in the Shinigami Realm._

_For using a Death Note, the owner must suffer the same fate as those he has killed._

_Ryuk looked down at his Death Note, flipping through the pages. The paper was absolutely littered with names._

"_Impressive, though it is a shame that all these will have to be erased, along with their memories."_

_Light stood up off the floor, recovering from the fatal heart attack._

"_What do you mean 'erased'?"_

_Ryuk grinned wide._

"_You're a smart boy; you should know what I mean. All of these names have to be erased. They have thrown out the balance of both the human and Shinigami worlds. It is the rules of the King. So, everyone killed as a result of having their name written in this Death Note is to be bought back to life. Of course, those who weren't killed by it, but because of it, are to remain dead, like your father."_

_Light's eyes widened._

"_You mean…All this…"_

"_Yes." Ryuk laughed. "This was all a waste! Your life will be removed from all human history! No one will remember who the hell you were! But I have to say, it was amusing while it lasted." Ryuk grinned impossibly wider. "But now that you're here, there really won't be much amusement. I might be being merciful, but I will give you this." Ryuk held up three long fingers._

_Light frowned._

"_What?"_

"_You may choose 3 people to remember this whole event. Though they cannot be relatives. Why don't you be noble, and make it 3 people who will use this to the world's advantage?"_

_Light looked down, and then back up at the Shinigami. He held up three fingers as well._

"_The three people I choose. L." He put one finger down. "Nate River." He put down the second finger. "And third…Mihael Keehl." He put down his third finger as he suffered from yet another heart attack._

_-x-_

Mello opened his eyes 3 days after his death.

He groaned faintly and sat up. He had been slumped again the steering wheel, and his head was throbbing.

"Shit. I need chocolate."

The blond rubbed his eyes and looked around.

He rummaged around the dash board, and in his pockets. Mello frowned and pulled out a piece of paper.

_'Love is Infinite, but I am not  
Very soon my life will rot.  
Why must I believe you're always right?  
My, you're so beautiful tonight._

_Your beauty, sorrow and your woe  
They are your own seeds to sow.  
You speak over me as you always do.  
Why so unbelieving in my love are you?  
But still, Maybe you'll bear the urge to say,  
Even though everything in my eyes is okay,  
That the life you live is just too hard,  
Without my light you let down your guard.  
Sorry, Love, our world is now dead.'  
Forever Without, -Quotro Rafed_

The blond blinked at it faintly. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Matt!"

He suddenly remembered everything, from the death of L, to the Mafia, to the kidnapping of Takada.

Mello turned on the portable television.

"There is mass confusion. People are oddly waking up in settings which they do not remember."

He frowned and changed channels.

"The last thing I remember, I was sitting in front of my television, watching the news, next thing I know I was in New York, lying on the streets! I was so confused!"

He changed it again.

"Here is someone now."

"WHERE AM I? I WAS JUST-"

Mello turned off the TV.

He folded the note back up and put it away in his pocket once more. Mello opened the door, jumping out of the truck.

He would need his motorbike.

The blond moved to the back of the vehicle, opening up the large back door. He walked into the back, suddenly hearing a soft whimper.

He looked to see Takada with the blanket wrapped tight around her, staring at him, obviously terrified.

"I don't know who you work for, but you can't kidnap me! I have friends in high places!"

She seemed different. Mello frowned at her.

"Do you know my name?"

She quickly shook her head.

"Let me go! You can't hold me hostage, you sicko!"

Mello blinked at her. The ignorance was genuine.

"Do not worry Miss. I am agent Shippou Tama, with the FBI. I am here to rescue you. The kidnappers have already been taken into custody." Takada nodded cautiously. "Please, Miss, tie the blanket around yourself and I will take you too safety."

Takada gave another nod and stood up, tying the blanket in a toga like fashion.

Mello moved over to the motorcycle, picking up the discarded helmet and placing it over his head. The blond turned the bike around so it was facing the open door, and sat down on the leather seat. Mello turned on the ignition and revved the engine.

"Get on."

Takada climbed onto the back of the bike, holding onto Mello.

The bike shot forward, driving out of the van, headed towards civilization.

Mello's real name was Mihael Keehl. He had a thing for wearing leather, an addiction to chocolate and always carried around a loaded gun. He had blond hair that was about shoulder length. Mello was 20 years old, though the prominent scar on the left side of his face made him appear older. His detective name was Shippou Tama, which meant Silver Bullet.

-x-

Mello had dropped Takada off at an address she had specified.

The blond drove off on his motorcycle, headed towards the scene he had seen on the news however long ago. Matt couldn't possibly be dead.

-x-

He looked around the area. People were walking around normally, some seemingly confused.

No red car.

Mello frowned.

He looked up at the sky. He saw a pulse sweep across the air, which seemed oddly familiar.

What the?

The blond looked at the people. He saw the confusion on the different faces immediately disappear.

Mello looked up at a large jumbo screen Television. The anchor woman on the TV had momentarily stopped talking about the mass confusion and memory loss. She then gave a bright smile.

"So, as I was saying, the price of Silver has risen by 8 yen, while Gold has decreased by 17 yen. We will now go to Charlotte for the weather."

Mello lost interest.

He was getting sick of this, he needed to find Matt.

Mello revved the engine of his bike and continued driving. He needed to find an internet café or someplace like that.

-x-

The blond logged onto the computer. He had 10 minutes to find out the information he needed.

That was 8 more minutes than he needed.

One minute had passed and he had already gotten onto the website he needed. Mello typed in his username and password.

_Shippou Tama_

_Malice35_

The website approved the password, and a picture of a map came up.

He typed in it to search for 'Japan'.

The screen zoomed out, and moved to view over the country.

A small flashing red dot was visible on the map.

Mello began zooming in on the dot.

Success.

(Flash Back)

_"Aren't you even curious as to how I found you?"_

_The red head blinked slowly at him, and took off his orange goggles. Matt smiled softly at Mello, pointing to at eyewear._

"_You installed a tracking device in my goggles."_

_Mello blinked at him, and then gave a smirk. He flinched slightly as a pain shot through the newly burnt side of his face._

(End of Flash Back)

"Bingo."

Mello shut down the computer.

Hmmm, that actually took him 3 minutes…

Oh well.

He exited the internet café and got back onto his motorbike, slipping his helmet back over his head.

-x-

Mello stopped the motorbike out the front of a huge building. He looked up at it through the tinted glass of the helmet.

"What is Matt doing in a place like this…?"

He parked the motorbike on the pavement and pulled the helmet off, placing it on the bike handle. The blond got off of the leather seat and entered the building's large glass doors.

Mello looked around the building he had entered. There was dust everywhere, as if it hadn't been used in years. He looked on the floor to see some of the dust had been disturbed. Guess that meant that Matt really was here.

The blond followed the fresh trail, leading him through the building.

He walked through a metal detector, easily setting the thing off. An alarm sounded throughout the building for a good few seconds, but it soon faded. Nothing else happened. Mello shrugged and kept following the path.

The building was like a labyrinth. A very dusty labyrinth at that.

He was walking down a new hallway, but stopped. There was a door at the end of it. The trail led beneath the door way. A bright white light shone through the cracks, outlining the wooden frame.

Mello walked forward to the door, gripping the golden handle in his leather gloved hand.

He held the position for a few seconds, before turning the handle and opening the door.

The harsh light blinded him momentarily.

His baby blue eyes adjusted to the bright light, revealing 3 silhouettes standing in the room beyond.

Mello could now see that the light was coming from a giant computer screen. Simple static buzzed over it, dancing back and forth.

The sight captivated him momentarily.

A sudden voice cut him out of the trance.

"Mello!"

The blond looked to the third shadow in the room. The person stood, slightly slumped at the shoulders. Their movements were clumsy, yet at the same time graceful and calm.

Mello's eyes widened and he let a smile grace his lips.

"Matt!" Mello took a step forward. He quickly stopped; the smile dropping. He gave a frown, and then glared at the silhouette as it clearly became Matt. "What the hell, Matt? I've been looking everywhere for you! What are you doing in a dump like this with," Mello looked to the second figure, which was lying on the ground, staring at him while playing with their hair. Mello blinked at the familiar albino. "…Near, and…" His eyes turned to the first person. The blond stared at the figure that was crouching on a chair, knees pressed to their chest. "And…L?"

-x-

End of chappy 1 X3 Lolz

This fan fic is fully written ^O^ 26 chapters, about 2000 words per chapter . …But really, this actually pretty easy to write XD Maybe because it is my first MattMello…

Anyway, just in case you don't know, this fan fic is basically Matt and Mello's point of view of my SasoDei fan fiction Baby Blue ^-^ Which means there is SasoDei MPreg and that X3

Anyway, I hope you likey and will continue to likey X3


	2. B

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 2**

**B**

Matt looked between Mello and L.

"Wait, you're L?" He raised an eyebrow. "Sweet."

Matt's real name was Mail Jeevas. He usually wore a black and white stripped shirt, blue baggy jeans, black cargo boots, and when he was out he would wear a tan vest. Matt had red hair, along with a pair of dark blue eyes (not that you could see their colour beneath his trade mark orange goggles) that could be described as being 'Hypnotic'. He was a smoker and he was obsessed with video games. He wasn't at all fussed with meeting the world's best detective either.

"Mello, what are you doing here? I mean, it's good to see you after two years and all, but this is so unexpected!"

Matt smiled wide at his best friend.

Mello looked over at him, confused expression.

"Two years? What are you talking about Matt?"

"You know, when we both left Wammy's when we were 18!You told me how you were going to New York, and I was going to Japan because of all the gaming industry here."

"What the hell are you on? I left Wammy's when I was 15. Every year you would leave a coded message in the mail box of an abandoned house for me. I have one right h-"

"Mello." The blond and red head both looked over at Near. "Please. We must not waste our mentor's time."

They all looked at L, who had yet to speak.

"Hello M, do you by chance have any chocolate on you?" Mello frowned and shook his head. "Very well then." L practically climbed off the chair and moved over to the door. "Please follow."

Near stood up off of the floor and all 3 of them followed behind their mentor.

As they walked through the dusty corridor, L continued to speak.

"I knew you would be looking for him, M. So to save myself the trouble of tracking you down, I bought Q here."

Q was Matt's letter at Wammy's, just as Mello had been M, and Near had been N.

"I knew where Matt was since I saw the news on the kidnapping." It was Near who had spoken. "I made the SPK members find him and bring him here. They couldn't remember anything of the past 5 years, but I got them to co-operate. We found Matt near his car. L called a company to tow to car away and repair it. There was some confusion due to the memory loss, but the workers agreed to tow the car to their repair shop."

"Meanwhile," L cut in. "N bought Q here since N said it would bring you here, M. We let the SPK members leave when we got here."

Matt frowned.

"I can't remember anything like that. I was in a car accident, I blacked out and when I woke up I was here."

"You were conscious when you were bought here, Q." L had led them into another room. This one seemed to be a type of living room, furnished with 3 sofas which were placed around a glass table. "Please, sit down."

L moved over to one of the walls. He swiftly pushed on it, causing the seemingly seamless wall to open up, revealing several compartments. In the first were several white shirts and pairs of faded blue jeans, exactly like the set L was wearing. At least the moths hadn't gotten at them. The second held a large stash of mobile phones. In the third was a collection of Misa Amane merchandise, all of its contents meticulously arranged and organized.

In the fourth and final compartment was a fish bowl full of sugar cubes.

Mello and Matt sat down on one of the couches, while Near crouched on the one sitting opposite to their's.

L closed the wall, once more giving it the seamless impression. He walked over to them, placing the bowl on the table. He crawled onto the empty couch, bringing his knees to his chest as he usually sat.

"So, what is it you wish to talk about, L?"

"I wish to talk about this mass amnesia. I take it you all know of the Kira investigation?"

Mello and Near nodded.

"Kira?" Matt blinked at them behind his orange tinted glasses. "What's a Kira?"

They all looked at Matt.

"Interesting. This may be an advantage, actually." L looked at Near. "N, you are to step up as the third L. I shall work beside you, but merely as a subordinate. You solved the Kira case, all of you did." He looked at the group. "N, you shall be the best detective. M, you shall be the second best detective. Q, you shall be the third. People may try to hire either of you two to find out N's true identity. Please do not hesitate to call me in those circumstances." Mello and Matt nodded. L slipped a sugar cube into his mouth, munching on the old sweet.

"But why?"

They all looked at Matt once more.

"You seriously don't remember anything?"

Matt shook his head. Mello seemed a bit disheartened by the response.

"Oh."

"M, you are to try and get Q to regain his memories. N, you and I are going to try to find a reason for the memory loss." Mello, Matt and Near nodded. "Now, what is the date?"

"28th of January, 2010."

Matt and Near had spoken simultaneously.

L nodded.

"When I last checked the date, it was November 5th, 2004…Now, Q and M. You are to stay in Japan until Q's car is repaired. This should take approximately a week. Afterwards, you are to move to a small village known as Sunagakure. I have already taken the liberty of purchasing a house for the both of you."

Mello frowned.

"Why don't we just stay in Japan?"

"N and I will stay here for the investigation. It is best if we are in two separate locations in case our location is found out. In that case we will have a place to reside till we come across a new head quarters." Mello and Matt nodded. "The both of you are to pose as a pair of lovers. I have looked over information about the other residents in the neighbourhood. The neighbours to your right are also a homosexual married couple; therefore another homosexual couple on the street will not draw too much attention. While inside your house you are to act as lovers, in case any bugs or cameras are set up around the house." L put another sugar cube into his mouth. "When your furniture arrives, you may use your laptops to search for any transmitter frequencies. After you have made sure there are none, you may stop the charade when the both of you are alone inside of your home. Check the frequencies occasionally to be sure no new transmitters have been planted." He slipped another sugar cube into his mouth. "Do you understand?"

Mello nodded.

Matt shook his head.

"I still don't understand. What is this about memory loss? I haven't lost any memories."

"Do you remember writing this note?"

Mello pulled the note from his back pocket, passing it to Matt. The red head looked down at it, reading it aloud.

"'_Love is Infinite, but I am not  
Very soon my life will rot.  
Why must I believe you're always right?  
My, you're so beautiful tonight._

_Your beauty, sorrow and your woe  
They are your own seeds to sow.  
You speak over me as you always do.  
Why so unbelieving in my love are you?  
But still, Maybe you'll bear the urge to say,  
Even though everything in my eyes is okay,  
That the life you live is just too hard,  
Without my light you let down your guard.  
Sorry, Love, our world is now dead.'  
Forever Without, -Quotro Rafed_…I can't remember writing this."

Mello snatched it back off of him.

"That is an interesting message, M. Q sent it to you?"

Mello nodded at L.

"During the five year separation, it was the last note I got before meeting him again."

L nodded.

"May I see it?"

The blond nodded and handed the note to his mentor. L scanned over it for a few seconds and then passed it back to him.

"The message hidden in it is rather compelling and straight forward."

Mello slipped the note into his pocket.

Matt frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"Ignorance is Bliss. Now, Q and M. Both of you may go now." L handed Mello a piece of paper. "This is the address to the car repair shop. You may want to check in with them to make sure they know who the owners of Matt's car are. There is also your new address details on it. I will have to ask you to continue to reside where you were before. I would give you one of the floors of this building, but due to the lack of inhabitants, I doubt they would be very comfortable at this point in time." L ate yet another sugar cube.

Mello nodded.

"That's okay."

"Thank you for your sacrifice during the Kira case. If you wish to contact me, please call this number I am about to tell you."

-x-

Mello climbed onto his motorcycle, handing the helmet to Matt. The red head took the helmet and looked at the bike distastefully.

"I hate riding on motorbikes."

"Either you hop on or you're walking."

Matt sighed.

"If you wear the helmet."

He held the helmet back out to Mello. The blond frowned at him.

"No, you wear the helmet."

The red head sighed again, taking off his goggles. He gave them to Mello and put the helmet on.

"You wear my goggles at least."

"Fine," Mello slipped the goggles over his eyes, "but it is your fault if we run a red light, I can only see orange out of these damn things."

"Deal."

Matt climbed onto the back of the bike, wrapping his arms around Mello's waist.

The blond revved the engine and sped off down the road.

"So, where do you live?"

"Apartment 3C, corner of Sugita Fair Lane."

"So it is the same apartment as before. Interesting."

-x-

Mello walked into the familiar apartment. It looked exactly the same as to when he had last seen it.

(Flash Back)

_"So…" Matt looked up at Mello. "What is the possibility?"_

"_19%."_

"_That I'll die?"_

_Mello nodded solemnly._

"_You won't die."_

"_What is your chance?"_

"…_6%."_

"_That you'll die?"_

_The blond looked up at him, catching eye contact with the red head._

"_That I'll survive."_

(End of Flash back)

Mello immediately moved over to the wardrobe, pulling out a black leather jacket. Hanging out of the pocket was a pair of black sun glasses.

He held it up for Matt to see.

"Can you remember how this got here?"

Matt blinked at it from beneath his goggles, which he wore once more, and then shook his head.

"How did that get there? Did you just pull a magic trick, Mello?" Matt tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy.

Mello sneered.

"Looks like a more direct approach would be more appropriate." He moved back over to Matt and slammed him against the door. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Matt's head. "REMEMBER SOMETHING, DAMN YOU!"

Matt blinked at him, raising an eyebrow calmly.

"Not working."

Mello glared at him hard and nudged the gun against his head.

"I'm not kidding Mail; remember something or I will seriously kill you."

Matt gave him an unamused expression.

"If you quit aiming that damn gun at me I will buy you a block of chocolate."

The blond blinked at him and gave a sigh, pulling the gun away.

"Using my one weakness against me? Good job, Matt, good job." He slipped the gun back to its usual spot, half way inside of his leather pants, handle sitting above the hem.

He pulled away from Matt, slipping the leather jacket on over his shoulders. He put the sun glasses over his eyes and put one hand on his hip, running the other through his blond hair.

"The convenience store is close to here, we won't need to take the bike."

"Thank god. I gotta pick up some cigarettes as well."

"Don't forget you owe me a chocolate bar."

Matt rolled his eyes and turned, opening the door.

"I think I'll buy you 2 bars, just to be safe."

-x-

Chapter 2 =D

There actually is a message hidden in the letter (well, 2 hidden messages actually XD ) X3 You don't find out what it is for ages though XD Lolz

Anyway…Yeah, Matt can't remember the Kira case D= Oh noes!

Lolz X3

Anyway, hope you likey ^O^


	3. C

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 3**

**C**

Almost a week had passed with absolutely no progress. The car had finally been repaired and they were moving tomorrow.

They had both been sleeping back to back in Matt's single bed for the past week. They were best friends, so really neither of them were fussed over it.

The difference about tonight was that Mello couldn't fall asleep. He usually was out like a light, but not this night for some reason.

He frowned to himself. Why couldn't he sleep?

Mello listened to Matt's shallow and steady breathing. The red head had fallen asleep hours ago.

The blond sighed and closed his eyes. Well, he wasn't going to get to sleep if he kept them open.

"_Ngh, Mello, don't be stupid."_

Mello frowned, his eyes still closed.

"I'm not being stupid Matt."

"_We have to call an ambulance, Mihael."_

Mello opened his eyes, annoyed.

"What ambulance?"

"_But…If we don't get you to __a hospital you will have a scar, probably for the rest of your life…Come on Mihael."_

The blond sat up, shocked. He stared at the sleeping figure of Matt.

Matt was talking in his sleep?

This was no shock to Mello, he had shared a room with the red head at Wammy's, and Matt had occasionally talked in his sleep there as well. It was what Matt said that really shocked him.

Those words…

(Flash Back)

_Mello's right eye fluttered open to the sound of running water. He frowned in discomfort. The blond was in a bath tub full of ice cold water. He was positioned under the tap so the left side of his face was __constantly under the running water, soothing the burnt flesh._

_He was dazed and everything was blurry. Mello looked to see a flash of red hair. Matt._

_His vision cleared up somewhat and he easily identified the red head as his best friend. With one hand he was blocking the running water from going in the blond's mouth and nostrils, so Mello didn't accidentally breathe in the water while he had been unconscious._

_Matt was on a cell phone, but when he saw that Mello was awake he stopped talking mid sentence. The red head blinked at him, and then gave a gentle smile, starting to talk once more._

"_Yes, an ambulance, my friend here is suffering from third degree burns…My name is Issun Boshi…"_

_Mello frowned in annoyance. Ambulance? That wasn't in his plan._

"_Matt…Hang up that bloody phone this instant."_

_The smile Matt was wearing dropped._

"_Yes, my address is-"_

"_MATT! HANG IT UP!"_

"…_My address-"_

_Mello lunged at Matt, grabbing onto him and pulling the shocked red head into the icy bath water._

_Matt panicked and dropped the phone into the tub. He forgot about the mobile, quickly scrambling out of the cold water._

"_SHIT MELLO! THAT WATER IS FUCKING FREEZING!"_

"_I can't have you calling an ambulance."_

_Mello picked up the mobile, flipping it open to see the device was water logged and broken. He chucked the dead phone out of the tub._

_Matt frowned at him, pulling a towel from the rack to wrap around himself._

"_Mello, don't be stupid."_

_Mello looked away from his friend._

"_I'm not being stupid."_

"_We have to call an ambulance, Mihael."_

"_No, you can't call an ambulance. No one must find out my location."_

"_But…If we don't get you to a hospital you will have a scar, probably for the rest of your life."_

_Mello looked back at the red head, solemn expression._

"_I know that."_

_Matt gave a sad frown and lifted his goggles to his forehead, revealing his dark blue hypnotic eyes._

"_Mello__…"_

_God, the idiot really resembled a puppy sometimes. Mello looked away, not letting himself become trapped in the hypnotic gaze._

"_Shut up, I don't even know why I came here."_

_The blond gripped onto the sides of the bath and tried to pull himself up. He felt a hand on his chest gently push him back down._

"_You aren't going anywhere in this condition, Mello. You're stuck with me for now."_

_The blond glared faintly at his friend, who was smirking back at him. A few seconds ticked by and Mello gave a sigh._

"_Fine, but as soon as my flesh stops hurting like a bitch, then I am leaving."_

"_Deal."_

_Translation- Not on your life_

_Matt took his hand away and stood up, looking over at his dead phone. "I've been meaning to get a new phone anyway."_

"_I'll get you a __new one before I go, okay?"_

"_Okay. I'm going to run down to the convenience store two blocks over. I will bring you back some chocolate. Don't go anywhere, or you won't get any chocolate."_

"_Dammit, my one weakness. Fine, I won't be going anywhere."_

"_Keep your burns under the cold water so the skin doesn't constrict."_

"_Got it, Doctor Matt."_

_Matt exited the room and Mello gave a sigh._

"_Huh?" He looked to see even his crucifix had disappeared from around his neck. Why had Matt bothered to take that off as well…?_

(End of Flash Back)

Mello frowned at Matt. He climbed out of bed and moved into the dark living room. The blond took out his mobile and dialled the number that L had given him several days before.

"Hello Mello."

"Near?"

"Yes. Why are you calling?"

"Matt is talking in his sleep, though some of the things he is saying are from events during the Kira investigation. I believe that his subconscious may remember at least a few memories, despite the amnesia."

"Hmmm…Interesting."

"Have you found out anything yet?"

There were a few seconds of silence, though Mello could practically sense the mischievous smile that was without a doubt on Near's face at that moment.

"I would rather tell you in person. Alone. How does that sound?"

Mello scowled. But the scowl dropped when he looked back at the door that lead to the bedroom. He was doing this for Matt. The blond gave a slight, inaudible sigh.

"…Where do I meet you?"

"…You must love him a lot; it is almost sad that he doesn't remember his feelings for you though. Meet me at the following address."

-x-

Matt awoke to the smell of bacon. He gave a slight groan and sat up; looking to see Mello wasn't in bed.

The red head yawned and got out from under the sheets. He changed out of his pyjamas (a pair of Mario style boxers and a baggy grey shirt with the logo 'Kingdom Hearts II' printed across it) into his usual clothes, minus the tan vest and his cargo boots. The red head then slipped his trade mark goggles over his eyes.

Matt made his way to the living room, which had the kitchenette inside of it. Mello stood at the stove, cooking what looked and smelt like bacon.

The blond looked over at him as he entered the room, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Matty. Have any weird dreams last night?"

Matt blinked at him.

"Not that I remember. Why? Was I talking in my sleep again? Shit, sorry Mello. Hope I didn't keep you awake."

Mello gave a soft hum and went back to cooking.

"It's okay. No harm done."

"Did you have any weird dreams?"

"Oh, na, not really, I didn't get any sleep actually."

"Sorry if it was my talking that kept you awake."

Mello looked at him once more, giving a smile.

"It's okay. It wasn't really your talking that kept me awake." The blond turned back to making breakfast. "Can you grab me some plates, please?"

"Sure."

Matt grabbed two plates from one of the cupboards, placing them by the stove for Mello. The blond put an equal amount of bacon onto both plates while Matt grabbed them a glass of iced coffee each.

He sat down on the couch, putting the drinks onto the table in front of it.

Mello sat down on the couch next to him, passing a plate to Matt. The blond put his feet on the table (unlike Matt he was wearing shoes), beginning to eat. The red head didn't really mind about Mello's habits, he was used to them.

Matt had begun to eat when he heard Mello's mobile go off. The blond placed his plate down on the table, clearly irritated, pulling his cell phone out of his back pocket.

"Yeah?...Oh, hello L…It's okay, not like it is the first time I've had to sleep with someone to get information out of them…You're welcome." Matt blinked at Mello, though the blond paid him no attention. "Really? Sweet…Okay, thanks…Yeah, see ya."

Mello closed the phone, placing it down and picking up his plate once more. The blond continued to eat as if nothing happened.

"Well?"

Mello looked at Matt, blinking and swallowing down his mouthful of food.

"Well what?"

"What was the phone call about?"

"Oh, L is sending a delivery truck over. He said we only need to pack some clothes, toiletries and anything else we need like your games. He is going to buy the rest of the furniture, including a plasma TV. Cool, huh?"

Matt blinked at him.

"I guess, but what was that about sleeping with someone?"

The blond rubbed his tired eyes, giving a yawn.

"It's nothing, but now I know that your memory loss is definitely because of the Kira investigation."

The red head nodded. He really had no business continuing to question Mello about his sex life.

Both continued to eat in silence.

-x-

Matt stood on the balcony, smoking a well needed cigarette. He couldn't remember when he had started smoking. Even Mello didn't know when he had begun smoking, only that he had started somewhere during the past 5 years. Maybe he really did have amnesia…

"Matt! Get your lazy ass in here and help me pack!"

The red head stubbed the cigarette out in an ash tray. He was about to walk back inside, when he gave the ash tray a critical look.

…

He picked it up and lazily emptied the ash onto the ground. He took the ash tray inside with him, placing it into one of the several boxes.

The red head moved over to the fridge, opening it and taking out a bar of chocolate wrapped in silver foil. Matt walked over to the blond, handing it to him.

Mello took the chocolate and unwrapped it.

"Thanks, I needed some chocolate."

The blond sat down on the single bed and tore a piece of chocolate off with his teeth.

Matt moved over to one of the boxes which had a large pile of games next to it. He began loading the games into the box in alphabetical order.

Mello watched Matt sort out the video games with fascination. The red head was very finicky when it came to his games; even obsessive would be a valid term for the red head's actions. It kind of amused the blond.

His eyes scanned the red head's body up and down.

He frowned slightly in dismay, continuing to eat his chocolate as memories flooded his mind.

(Flash Back)

"_That's the reason I wear these goggles__, Mello."_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_So you will always be able to find me."_

(End of Flash Back)

Mello suddenly felt a lump form in his throat. He glared down at the chocolate as if it were the cause of all his problems and flung it hard against the wall.

WHY DAMMIT? WHY THE FUCK COULDN'T MATT FUCKING REMEMBER?

"DAMMIT!"

"Mello?"

The blond blinked, looking back at the red head.

"Huh?"

"You okay? Is something bothering you?"

Mello sighed and lay back on the bed.

"It's nothing; I just go a bit pissed off is all."

The blond closed his eyes, annoyed.

"Over what?"

He sat back up again, opening his eyes once more to glare at the red head. "You know what? Shut the fuck up, I'm sick of your voice! We have a lot to pack."

Matt continued to stare at him for a few seconds, completely unfazed. The gamer then looked back at his games, going back to sorting them meticulously as if nothing had happened.

Mello stood up, walking over to the wall where he had flung his chocolate bar. The blond picked it up and took a bite out of the sugary treat.

"I'm sorry; I'm just a bit stressed is all."

"It's okay."

"…Matt…" The red head gave a slight hum of acknowledgment. "Why do you wear those goggles?"

The red head stopped packing his games, looking up at Mello, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know, I guess I wear them because they make reality seem a little less real."

Mello gave a slight nod.

They both continued to pack in silence. Even though they were in the same room, it felt like they were miles apart.

-x-

Chapter 3 =D

The number 26 is stalking me =.=

Near is not nice!

Anyway, hope you likey ^-^

Please Comment/Review D= The lack of reviews on FF.N is making me sad D=


	4. D

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 4**

**D**

Mello was driving the red car to their new house. The moving truck was going to bring his motorcycle since it was easier that way.

They were passing by a park that was fairly close to their new house. Mello looked over at Matt, who was staring uninterestedly out the window at the passing green. The blond frowned slightly, and then looked back to the road.

"We have to pose as lovers while we're here."

Matt snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Mello, passively.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I knew that. But why? Wouldn't it have been just as convincing if he said we were brothers or something like that?"

"Don't doubt L's judgement! If he says we have to act as lovers, then dammit we gotta act as lovers! Plus, we don't look anything like brothers, you dumb ass."

_L was indeed smart…Maybe he caught on to the way Mello looked at Matt and had figured it out…This was all a part of his plan on getting Matt to gain his memories once more! Maybe it would work…_

"Even when we are inside the house…I'm just telling you now that we aren't having sex."

Mello laughed.

"Like hell I would wanna have sex with you!"

The blond died a little inside. Fuck.

No matter, once he got Matt to remember, then everything would be as it should be.

Right?

He continued to drive in silence, Matt looking out the window once more.

Matt was lost in his thoughts.

Amnesia…Apparently he had a form of it. He stared out the window at the kids and families running around, playing. They apparently had the amnesia as well. So then why was he the one stuck with Mello?

The red head looked at the fair-haired male through his peripheral vision, frowning softly behind his goggles.

Mello…

There was something off about the blond that seemed different from when he last saw him 2 years ago.

This Mello seemed prone to losing his temper fairly often, and was more controlling for some reason.

Matt looked back out the window as the car turned to the left, the view of the park disappearing. The red head sat back straight in his seat, looking through the wind screen.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yep, almost there." Matt nodded, giving a slight sigh. "You okay? I said I was sorry about my little tantrum earlier."

"It's not that."

Mello gave a slight hum. "Well, what is it then?"

"Everyone else is out living their lives, apparently they all have amnesia as well, yet I am the only one whom you are trying to make remember."

"So?"

"Just seems a bit unfair, that's all."

Matt saw Mello tighten his grip on the steering wheel. The red head prepared to be scolded by the blond, but instead Mello spoke calmly and softly.

"Life isn't fair, Mail. Take it from me."

Both sat in silence as Mello continued driving the car towards their new life.

-x-

Matt closed the car door as he got out of the vehicle. He looked up at the house, raising an eyebrow.

The place was actually pretty decent. It had black roofing, a white garage door, light blue walls and a porch.

Mello had already locked the car, and was currently walking up the veranda steps. Matt followed behind the blond, stepping onto the porch and waiting for the blond to unlock the wooden door.

They both entered into the living room. The walls were painted a soft violet, while the carpeting was a darker shade of lavender.

Matt looked around the living room with a critical eye. There was no furniture yet, but there soon would be. The living room continued forward a little more, stopping and then continuing to the left for a bit. The kitchen was to the left of the entrance way. The kitchen and the living room formed a sort of square shape. There were two doors to the right.

Mello moved to the first door and looked inside to find the garage. The blond pressed the remote which made the large white door open.

"I'm going to park the car in the garage. You can look around."

Mello walked into the garage and closed the wooden door behind him.

Matt walked further through the large living room, looking into the second door on the right.

It was a big area, though not as large as the living room. It had dark blue carpeting and light blue walls.

Why was everything in this house either blue or purple?

He entered the room which had a bathroom connected to it. Guess this was the master bedroom, along with the master bathroom.

The house only had one bedroom, one bathroom and two toilets (one connected to the master bathroom and one connected to the living room).

Matt walked into the bathroom. It was shiny and clean with white tiles. It had a simple bath and a shower, with a door leading to the toilet.

The red head walked back out of the bathroom and bedroom, back into the living room. He looked briefly into the other three doors within the room. One led to the second toilet, while the other was the laundry room. The third door was a walk in wardrobe, probably for things like towels, blankets, etc.

Matt closed the door and walked into the kitchen. The tiles were pitch black and shiny, while the walls were painted white. He opened up the various cupboards. Inside one of them was a plastic cup, pushed to the very back of the space. Matt put his gloved hand into the cupboard and retrieved the cup. It would make a good temporary ashtray till his proper glass one was brought by the moving truck.

The cup was actually pretty heavy. Matt frowned and looked inside of it to find a golden bracelet, studded with little amethyst hearts. He raised an eyebrow at it. The last owner of the house must have accidentally left it. He took it out of the cup and slipped it onto his wrist, hiding it firstly under his sleeve, and then under his glove.

He would return it if he ever saw the past owner. The red head moved back into the living room, leaning up against a blank wall. He lit one of his cigarettes and placed the empty plastic cup on the floor.

The door opened as Mello walked back inside of their home.

The blond looked around the new house, giving a smirk.

"This place is pretty decent for such a low price. What do you reckon?"

He looked over at the red head, who wasn't really paying him much interest.

"Probably owned by some rich snob who doesn't know the value of money. You're a detective, why don't you work it out?"

Mello shrugged.

"I will when we get our laptops back. Till then, why bother?"

The red head took another drag of his death stick, savouring the taste.

"I don't know. I wish the movers would hurry up and bring the rest of the furniture. My game consoles are still in one of the boxes. I've never been so bored in my entire life."

The blond smirked wider, unwrapping part of the foil of the chocolate bar he had retrieved from the boot of the car. He enthusiastically ripped off a chunk of the sugary sweet. He licked his lips and moved over to his 'lover', pressing their lips together. Would it make Matt remember?

The sweet taste of chocolate mixed with the bitter tobacco.

Matt wondered if there were any cameras hidden in the house. If there were, would they believe they were lovers just by a simple kiss?

The blond pulled their lips apart, smirking at the younger man (whom had turned 20 a few days ago).

"You could always play with me, you know~"

The red head tilted his head. He was actually pretty good at acting.

"We don't even have the bed yet."

"So what?"

"So, we're not doing it on the floor."

That excuse should be believable to anyone watching. Right?

"Fine. Why don't we go say hi to the neighbours instead?"

Matt frowned.

"No way."

The blond snarled.

"You're such a downer!"

"I know." He gave a smirk. "Why don't you wait till they bring in one of our laptops? Then you can just look them up on it." It was fun to mimic the blond.

"I know you aren't out going, but come on. I'm going to go anyway. Now, are you coming, or are you staying here with your _precious_ death sticks?"

The red head rolled his eyes and dropped his cigarette into his make shift ashtray.

"Fine. You win. You know, you're really as ass sometimes."

"I know, I know."

Mello smirked and took another chunk out of his sugary bar of chocolate.

The blond turned and started walking out the house. Matt sighed, but followed behind like the loyal dog he was.

-x-

Mello pressed the door bell of the house next door, awaiting a response.

A woman with long blonde hair answered the door. She was fairly fat, though it looked more like she was pregnant. Both she and Mello had the same eyes that were coloured a soft baby blue. She appeared to be in her mid twenties.

Mello smiled at her politely.

"Hey Ma'am, my partner and I have just moved in next door. Since none of our furniture has arrived yet, we decided to meet the neighbours."

The woman smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, un! I heard you two are detectives!" The smile turned into a bit of a glare. "And if you must know, I'm a guy, un."

Mello was taken aback by the new information. A guy? Whoops. He quickly regained his composure.

"My bad, _sir_."

The blonde rolled his eyes, but gave another smile.

"Do you wanna come in, un? Have coffee or something?"

Matt, who had been standing behind Mello, took a step forward.

"Well actually we should go an-"

Mello cut him off.

"We'd love to."

The red head stared at the blond for a few seconds, and then gave up. He knew better than to argue with Mello, especially in public.

"Cool, un, come right on through."

The blonde opened the door for them, still smiling.

Both of them entered the clean house, the blonde closing the door behind them.

They all moved to the kitchen, where a red head was turning on the kettle. The second male gave them a soft smile, putting a hand out to shake. They both shook hands with the red head.

For some reason, the red head seemed eerily familiar to Mello, but he couldn't remember if they had ever even met before.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sasori."

"And I'm Deidara!"

Mello smirked at them.

"The name's Mello. Oh, could I have a hot chocolate?"

"Sure, un. I guess I should have one as well."

Matt gave a small wave at them.

"Oh, and my name is Matt."

"Nice to meet you, Mello and Matt."

Matt, Mello and Deidara moved to the lounge room while Sasori made two coffees and two hot chocolates. Mello took a chunk out of his chocolate bar.

"I see you like chocolate, un."

"…" The blond took another chuck out of his chocolate. "Sweets help me think."

Deidara nodded, smiling at. "Makes sense." He then looked at Matt. "What bout you, un? Got any hobbies?"

Matt blinked at him through his goggles.

"Video games."

Deidara smiled wide, and stood up off of the couch.

"Wanna play Super Smash Bros Brawl?"

Matt smirked, hopping off the couch as well. That was the best idea he had heard all day…Well…All week actually.

"You're on!"

Deidara and Matt moved to another room, the blonde turning the Nintendo Wii on so they could play.

Mello raised an eyebrow and took another bite out of his chocolate.

"Is he pregnant or something?"

Sasori looked over at him.

"It's a long story, but yes he is."

Mello nodded, taking another bite out of his chocolate.

"Interesting. I wonder if that fat head Near would have figured that out…"

"Who?"

The blond smiled, almost sweetly.

"Oh…No one."

Sasori just nodded, walking into the room and handing Mello his hot chocolate. Sasori sat next to him on the couch, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get that scar?"

Mello took a sip of his hot chocolate, and closed his eyes softly.

"I was caught in an explosion." He wasn't really going to say that he had set off the explosion in the first place. "So?"

"So what?"

Mello smirked, opening his eyes once more to look into the red heads brown orbs.

"I told you something about myself, what 'bout you?"

Sasori blinked at him, bored expression. With his one free hand he lifted up his own shirt. His torso wasn't like a normal human's. It looked, and probably was, artificial. Where his heart should have been was a raised section which had the kanji 'Sasori', or 'Scorpion' tattooed on it.

"Human puppet."

Mello took a bite out of his chocolate, fairly impressed.

"Sweet."

Sasori pulled his shirt back down, taking another sip of his coffee.

"So, are you and Matt together?"

Mello took another sip of his hot chocolate. Hmmm…What to say…?

"That information is classified."

"DANNA!"

"MELLSY!"

Both Sasori and Mello were quiet for a few seconds.

"So, who is uke and who is seme?"

Mello glared at the wall dividing their room and the room Deidara and Matt were in. Of course, he was just acting. Everything was going just as planned.

"We swap." So Matt wouldn't be pissed off at him later. Sasori nodded, taking another sip of his coffee. "And you?"

"I'm Seme."

Mello nodded, finishing off his hot chocolate.

"So, shall we go see the little kiddies?"

"Let's shall."

-x-

Sasori and Deidara live next door XD I wish I lived on that street!

Anyway, hope you likey ^-^

D= Karisy needy more reviews and comments! Pwetty Pwease? *puppy dog expression*


	5. E

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 5**

**E**

They both stood up and moved to the same room as Deidara and Matt, who were playing on the Nintendo Wii.

"YOU'RE CHEATING, UN!"

"No, you just suck!"

Matt smirked at the screen.

He was winning.

"Now Matty, play nice."

Zelda (Matt) then knocked Pit (Deidara) off of the platform.

"HA!"

He smirked wider as Pit respawned. He was winning by a mile!

"I swear I will kill you, Zelda, un!"

"No one can beat Zelda, Angel Boy!"

Both continued playing.

Mello watched the screen, somewhere between bored and intrigued in the flashing image.

"Dei, Matt, maybe you should let Mello and I have a go."

"But Danna! I've almost won this ti-" Zelda once more killed Pit. "Here." He handed the controller to Sasori.

Mello sat down next to his partner.

"Come on Matty, gimmie."

"Awww, but Mellsy!"

"_Mail."_

Matt immediately stopped playing and handed the controller to Mello. If Mello used his real name (especially in public), he knew he was serious.

"Fine, _Mihael._"

Sasori and Mello both started attacking each other in the game, Mello as Pikachu and Sasori as Bowser.

"Hey Danna, did you get me a hot chocolate, un?"

"Oh, yours and Matts are in the kitchen, sorry."

"Okay, un. Thank you."

Both Matt and Deidara stood up, moving into the kitchen where their drinks were waiting for them.

Matt sat on the island bars counter top, while Deidara sat up on the other counter top, so they were facing each other. Deidara started to drink his hot chocolate while Matt started to drink his coffee. Unlike Mello, he wasn't a huge fanatic for chocolate.

"So, what is your favourite game, un?"

"Kingdom Hearts 2. You?"

"Okami."

Matt nodded.

"So…Why do you wear goggles?"

Hmmm? Mello and this blonde were actually pretty similar. Why did they ask about why he wore goggles? He wore them because he wanted to!

He didn't voice his complaint, blinking at the blonde.

"What? These old things? I guess I wear them because I like looking like a possible game character. It makes life more fun, less real." Deidara nodded, taking another sip of his drink. "What 'bout you? No offence but you're pretty fat."

Okay, so Matt _wasn't_ the best at being subtle.

Deidara shot him a glare, pulling the mug away from his lips.

"If you must know, I am pregnant."

"Oh…" Matt took another sip out of his coffee. "Congratulations?"

What else was he supposed to say?

"Thank you, un."

Deidara took another sip of his hot chocolate.

They sat in silence, filled only by the sound of the game in the other room. Oh, how Matt wished he were playing it.

"So…How do you like Sunagakure so far?"

"Oh, it's okay. Different from where Mello and I came from."

"Where was that?"

Shit. What was he supposed to say? He didn't want to say the wrong thing, or else Mello would probably hurt him for it later.

"Oh, well, we can't really give out that information."

"Oh! So you're undercover?"

"Well, not really, one of our…_Friends_ sent us here…He thought the city life was getting to our heads…"

Well, my head at least.

"Oh, un…Sounds like fun…So, you're both detectives?"

"Yeah, Mello is the second best in the world, while I'm the third. We were given the title by L- I mean…We were given the titles for our work in the Kira case."

"Kira case?"

"Yeah, it was a huge case, affected the entire world, but course for unknown reasons, only the people who worked on the case can remember it."

Or to put it in simpler terms, 3 people in the whole fucking world.

Apparently.

"Oh…Okay…That's cool though! It must be interesting being a detective! I myself am an Artist."

"Cool, what kind of artist?"

"I usually work with clay."

"Oh, that's-"

The Mario theme song started to go off as his phone rang.

"Oh, sorry, just a second."

Matt took his mobile out of his pocket, flipping it open and answering.

"This is Matt."

"Hello, this is John of Johns Moving Service; your truck has arrived at your address, sir."

"Oh, thanks. Be right over." He hung up his phone, hopping off the bench. "Mello! The delivery man is here!"

"5 more minutes!"

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the coffee and that. Sorry if we annoyed you."

_Translation__- Sorry I called you Fat earlier._

"Really, it is okay, un! You weren't annoying in the least!"

Sasori and Mello entered the kitchen. The blond took a bite out of his chocolate, giving a shrug.

"We kept on coming a draw."

Sasori placed their mugs on the bench, helping Deidara off of the counter top. Sasori pressed their lips together in a quick chaste kiss. Matt didn't know whether to look away or not.

Mello raised an eyebrow and then gave a smirk. He leaned over to Matt, their lips close.

Matt blushed and quickly dodged the kiss.

"_Mihael_!"

Oh wait…Whoops! They were supposed to be acting as lovers, weren't they? Oh God Dammit, Mello was going to kill him later!

Mello shook his head, smirking and leaning away.

Only Matt could see the murderous intent behind the acting.

"I know, I know, public displays of affection. God, you're such a stick up the ass sometimes."

The blond took another bite of his chocolate, which was almost gone.

He was grateful that Mello was good at thinking on the spot, but the blond would still probably scold him later for being so stupid.

Deidara blinked at them.

"What's so bad about public displays of affection?"

Mello shrugged.

"I'm perfectly okay with them, but Matty here hates 'em."

Sasori nodded softly.

"That's perfectly natural, Matt, not everyone is comfortable with others seeing them kiss and that."

Matt seemed to brighten up a bit. Good, it was believable, which meant that he and Mello didn't need to be all lovey dovey around others all the time.

"So, Mello, we need to go unload our furniture."

"Oh, we could help, un."

"Really? We don't wanna be a hast-"

Mello laughed.

"That would be awesome." Mello then gave a soft frown. "Wait…What about…You know, your baby?"

He really didn't want to be the reason for the baby to die…

Deidara blinked at them, and then gave a soft smile.

"It should be fine, just probably not lift anything heavy, un."

Mello smirked and nodded.

"Cool then, let's get moving some shit!"

-x-

Mello and Matt hadn't actually had very many things. A fridge, a double bed which had velvet black sheets, a pinkish purple couch, a pot plant, a large plasma TV, 1 box of game consoles, 3 boxes of actually video games, a few boxes of clothes and toiletries, 7 laptops (5 being Mello's and 2 being Matt's), and Mello's Motorbike.

Deidara stared in awe at the bike.

"Wow, un! That's awesome!"

Mello smirked, wheeling the bike into the garage, where their glossy red car also sat.

"Thanks."

"Only one helmet?"

Mello shrugged.

"Don't need a second; Matt doesn't really like riding on it anyway."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"I kind of don't want to die. That thing is a screaming metal death trap."

Mello rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know."

_Translation__- You're such a pussy._

The blond finished off his chocolate bar (which he had put aside while moving furniture).

"Well, thanks for all your help today. Matty and I gotta go get some groceries and that."

Deidara smiled at them.

"No problem, un!"

Sasori smiled softly at them as well.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood."

"Thanks."

Matt and Mello hopped into the red car, waving goodbye.

Sasori and Deidara waved goodbye as well.

The red car pulled out of the garage door, and Matt closed the garage with the automatic remote Mello had placed inside the car earlier.

They drove around a bend, losing sight of their new neighbours.

"They're nice."

"I think they're a bit too nice. We should read up on them once we get back."

Matt frowned at Mello, but then gave a sigh. The blond was fairly paranoid.

"Mello, this isn't New York, most people here are genuinely nice." (A/N Not meant to offend anyone!)

"Oh please, they probably saw right through us! AND WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION? YOU NEARLY BLEW OUR COVER!"

Matt was glad the blond was driving, or Mello may have hit him.

"I forgot about it."

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT?"

Matt sighed. Sometimes he really wondered why he put up with this bloody blond. He didn't even know why anymore.

"I just did, okay?"

He looked out the window, watching the houses go by.

Silence ticked by between them, stretching, making each second seem like an eternity.

Eventually the blond gave a sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry. This whole thing just frustrates me to no end."

"Why?"

"What? I don't know, I mean you are as stupid as-"

"I mean, why do you want me to remember so badly?"

He looked over at Mello, solemn expression.

The blond awaited the red head to move his goggles to his forehead, as was a type of habit for him when he either wanted to see the truth, or control someone to do his bidding.

He didn't make any movement of pushing up his goggles this time.

Okay, Matt was in a bad mood.

"Because…" Shit, now Mello was the one frightened by the red head. He had to say something besides 'because'. Matt had a temper even worse than his own. It wasn't a normal temper, where someone would raise their voice or throw something…Matt's temper was quiet, subtle and silent, though that is what made it all the more fearsome. "I don't like the thought of my best friend living a lie, Mail."

It was sort of the truth, just simpler and cleaner.

Matt gave a soft hum and looked out the window.

Mello gave a sigh.

The silence between them continued.

The blond turned on the radio to fill the void.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile,_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah._

_You've__ built a love, but that love falls apart,_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark._

_Listen to your heart,_

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going,_

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart,_

_Before, you tell him Goodbye._

Oh great, now the song just made the atmosphere in the car even more depressing. Mello went to turn off the gloomy music.

"Don't touch the radio."

Mello stopped, and looked at Matt, whom was still looking out the window unrelentingly. The blond sighed and moved his gloved hand back onto the steering wheel.

"Seriously Matt, don't be so down in the dumps. I said I was sorry."

"You always tell me you're sorry."

"Well, I always am."

_Please don't leave me, Matt._

"I know."

_Sometimes __you wonder if this fight is worth while_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah._

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,_

_The feeling of belonging, to your dreams._

_Listen to your heart,_

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going,_

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart,_

_Before, you tell him Goodbye._

Matt gave a sigh, reaching over and turning the radio off. He looked over at Mello, giving a faint smile, pulling his goggles up to reveal his dark blue eyes from beneath their confines.

"Sasori and Deidara were cool though, you have to admit."

Mello smiled softly, looking over at Matt briefly before turning his attention back to the road. He was happy that the red head had calmed down. That was the thing about Matt's temper. He got over it quickly.

_It's one of the reasons I love you so damn much, Matt._

Mello felt his stomach drop slightly at his thoughts. Dammit.

"Yeah. I got this weird feeling that I've met Sasori before, but I can't remember him, and he didn't seem to remember me."

Matt smiled wider, giving a soft laugh.

"Maybe you're the one with amnesia, Marsh Mello!"

Mello smiled wider, laughing as well.

"That would be funny, wouldn't it?"

_God, I love you, Matt._

The red head laughed once more.

"Yeah!" He scratched the back of his head, grinning wide. "Oh!" He blinked at Mello. "What do we need to get at the shops?"

"Groceries."

"Specific?"

"Food, toiletries," he smirked wide, "chocolate and cigarettes."

Matt smirked as well.

"Sounds good to me."

"Now, where were the shops again? I didn't have time to memorise the map of this place."

The red head laughed slightly.

"…We passed it 5 minutes ago."

-x-

The song was Listen to Your Heart by DHT (the slow version). The song really suits this fan fic XD Lolz and it appears again in a later chapter where it will make more sense (and is sadder T-T ) X3

Anyway, hope you likey X3

P.S- My good friend, Yuki, asked me a good question =D She asked me "Why'd you name this Silver Bullet?"

YaY! I like that people are curious about the title =D Okie dokie, ahem.

I had to call it a colour to link it with Baby Blue. I decided on Silver since that would represent Mello because he is second to Near (Like at the Olympics, the second place winners get Silver Medals).

I called it Silver Bullet for 2 reasons.

Quote from Wiki- 'The term has been adopted into a general metaphor, where "silver bullet" refers to any straightforward solution perceived to have extreme effectiveness.' *shrug* I thought that Metaphor would have suited Mello X3

It's cool. Enough Said XD Lolz

Anyway, when I was naming it, I was actually debating between Silver Bullet and Silver Spoon XD Lolz

I decided on Silver Bullet since, as I've said, it suited the story more ^-^

Anyway, that's why I named it Silver Bullet ^O^

Hope that answers your question, Yuki ^O^

If anyone has any questions they really wanna ask then please ask and I may answer them ^-^

And my friend KoolCheese asked "..Hm..if Matt has amnesia and doesn't remember much why hasn't he asked about Mello's scar yet? (o-o" or did I just skip over it in one of the chapters?)"

You didn't skip it ^-^ Okay, Matt's memories have been replaced with fake memories, like everyone else's (except Mello's, Near's and L's), so there is probably a fake memory that would explain the accident, such as Mello probably getting scolded accidentally or something. You don't find out officially, so it is really up to your own imagination ^-^

Anyway, hope you likey ^O^

Please Review/Comment! I don't care how short or how long they are! Whatever size, they make Karis a Happy Girl =3


	6. F

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 6**

**F**

"Mello, do we need toothpaste?"

"Yeah, grab us a toothbrush each as well."

"What colour do you want? Silver or Bronze?"

"Silver, obviously."

Matt put the silver and bronze tooth brushes into the shopping basket, along with a pack of Colgate toothpaste.

"So what else do we need?"

The blond frowned down at the basket.

Fruit, vegetables, meat, toothbrushes, toothpaste, junk food, a few instant dinners, spaghetti, shampoo, conditioner, coffee, milk, 6 packs of cigarettes, 20 blocks of chocolate, drinks, some extension cords, a multi power point which had 6 plug sockets, some coat hangers, along with a few other items not really worth mentioning.

"Oh, we will need to pick up some bread at the bakery next door."

"Okay."

Mello and Matt moved to the cashier, using the credit card that L had sent them to pay for the stuff. It had come with a note, simply stating 'Spend at own Leisure'. Who knows how much money was on it? Probably enough for 3 whole lifetimes.

The brown haired cashier smiled at them as she scanned the items.

"How are you today?"

Mello gave a smirk.

"I am well, thank you."

"And you, sir?" The brunette smiled sweetly at Matt.

He blinked at her from behind his goggles.

"I guess I'm okay."

She smiled cheerfully and gave a nod, continuing to scan the items.

"Cash or Credit Card?"

"Credit card."

She smiled wider and gave the scanner to him. Mello scanned the card.

Wait…What was the number?

Hmmm…

Mello smirked and typed in '5237'. A green tick appeared on the small screen and the girl took the scanner back.

Spend at own Leisure.

Spend had 5 letters.

At had 2.

Own had 3 letters.

And Leisure had 7.

5237

"Here you go, sir."

"Thank you." Mello picked up half of the plastic bags, leaving Matt to grab the other half.

"Have a nice day!"

Matt moved his goggles to his forehead for no real reason. He then picked up his share of the bags and gave the girl a soft, sweet smile.

"You to, Miss."

The girl blushed as he turned to leave.

"W-W-Wait!"

The red head blinked at the girl as she moved from behind the counter. The brunette made her way over to him and then held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir! What's your name?"

Matt blinked at the girl.

"I'm Matt. I would shake your hand, by I kinda have both of mine full at the moment. Nice to meet you, though."

He gave another smile.

"You have really pretty eyes!"

The red head blinked at her.

"Thanks…Glad you like my eyes…Sorry, but I have to go-"

"Well, h-how would you like to go out for coffee sometime, Matt?"

Matt tilted his head to the side, which the girl seemed to find utterly adorable, since the blush on her face grew darker.

"Well, maybe sometime-"

He heard some bags clutter to the floor. The next thing he knew, Mello had one arm around his neck and their lips we locked.

Matt stared into the angry baby blue eyes, his own dark blue orbs widening slightly.

(Flash back)

_Matt ran a hand through Mello's hair._

"_You're beautiful."_

_The fifteen year old smiled at him, so he smiled back softly._

"_Hey Matt…What would you do if I were to leave tomorrow?"_

_The red head blinked softly at the blond, and then gave a solemn expression._

"_I would miss you, Mello."_

"_But you wouldn't try to find me?"_

_Matt gave a very soft, sad, smile._

"_No, because I would know that sometime in the future, we would meet again."_

_Mello gave a slight nod, pulling the red head to his chest as they lay in the single bed of the apartment. They had both ran away from Wammy's only two nights ago._

"_If you were to ever leave, Matt, I would hunt you down."_

_Matt chuckled softly._

"_I know. I know. I'm not going anywhere. But Mello, I don't want you to go."_

"_It was just a rhetorical question, Matt."_

"_Promise__ that you won't leave me, Mihael."_

"_I won't leave you, Mail."_

_Matt nodded and pulled away from the blond's chest, smiling softly at Mello._

"_Good. Here, I want you to keep this."_

_Matt pulled the crucifix from around his neck and pulled it over Mello's head. The blond blinked down gently at the silver cross, mouth slightly ajar. He looked back at Matt._

"_Your crucifix?"_

_The red head nodded, still smiling._

"_I can always find another way to be like Belihal from the Periodic chronicles." He chuckled softly and almost ironically. "Always wear it, and know that no matter where you are, I will be able to find you."_

_Mello smiled at him hopefully._

"_Matt, I ca-"_

_The red head moved forward and locked lips with the blond. It was the very first kiss either of them had ever had._

_Eventually, the minors pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly._

"_Mail, wha-"_

_Matt pulled the blond to his own chest, holding him tightly._

"_I will tell you why in the morning, Mellsy. Now, sleep."_

_The blond gave a slight nod against his chest._

_Both were soon over taken by sleep._

_When Matt awoke the next morning, Mello was gone._

(End of flash back)

What the hell was that?

He quickly came back to reality as Mello pulled their lips apart. The blond smirked at the girl.

"Sorry, but he is mine." Mello then looked back at Matt with a glare that could have probably frozen hell. "Pick up the bags I dropped. I will be at the bakery." Mello, satisfied, turned and left for the bakery next door.

Matt looked at the bags Mello had dropped, walking over to them.

He gave a sigh as he crouched down on the floor, putting his own bags aside as he made sure nothing in the bags was broken.

The cashier crouched down as well, helping him with the heavy bags.

"I'm really s-sorry, Sir."

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

What the hell had that been before?

Had that been a memory…?

"If he is like this all the time, why don't you just break up with him? He _clearly_ doesn't _deserve_ someone as handsome as you…"

She blushed a bright red.

Matt smiled gently at the girl, the light reflecting on his dark blue eyes, making them even more stunning.

The brunette stared into his eyes, captivated by their dark, never ending depths.

"I put up with him, because I have to."

_Translation__- Your guess is as good as mine_

He blinked steadily and moved his goggles back over his eyes. The girl snapped out of her trance, blinking softly.

"Anyway, I have to go. You better get back behind the counter; there are other customers to serve."

Nothing in the plastic bags Mello had dropped was broken, thankfully. He held onto the plastic handles and stood up.

The brunette looked over at her customers, and then back at Matt, bowing slightly.

"Sorry again."

"Don't worry."

Matt turned and left the shop.

Mello was leaning against the car, eating one of the bars of chocolate. The blond saw him and straightened up, moving to the boot of the car. He opened it up for the red head. Matt put the heavy plastic bags inside, taking one of the packets of cigarettes and putting the small box into his right jacket pocket. He closed the boot and got into the passenger seat. Mello got into the drivers seat and did up his seat belt, placing the chocolate onto the dash board.

He pulled the car out of the parking lot and began driving down the road, back towards their house.

Matt just watched the darkness roll by the window as they drove through the night, though through his goggles he saw it as endless orange.

Mello didn't even risk turning on the radio, just in case it was another sad song.

The red head finally spoke up.

"Who gave you that necklace?"

The blond was silent for a few seconds.

"You did, when we were fifteen, the night before I ran off and left you."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"…I found out that L had died, and I had to do something. You caught me while I was leaving and made me bring you along. Two nights later, when we were both lying in bed, I asked you what you would do if I left. You gave me your crucifix. You had gotten it when you were 11, because it was similar to one of your favourite video game characters. That night, while you were asleep, I left. I found out the next day that there was a message tied around the crucifix. It read an address, and a date. It was the address of an old abandoned house. I went there on the date, and there was a note in the mail box."

"What did it say?"

"'You say "The bunny hops once," to I

And so cheers the little girl with hope

"Children are so easy," Says I to you

So I have to once more get

Gather around and I shall show this

Here, have this plain household note.

The little boy then whispers thanks

I say the magic words and so

Without thinking about as much

The balloon explodes for

You with pieces everywhere breaking

The sun then lights up the eyes of your

And you bow down low with a promise.

"Oh please," says you to I

"Whatever it is I will

With my many servants send

If you just perform another"

I then disappear leaving but a letter

'For you' it's addressed to

'If you know one thing it is this

It does not matter about your house

For every man, next to next

No matter what time of year,

Everyone is the same

Whatever birth, death or time.'

-It does not Matter."

"Well that's a rubbish poem. It doesn't even rhyme! I, hope, you, get, this, note- …It's a code?"

"It says 'I hope you get this note. Thanks so much for breaking your promise. I will send another letter to this house next year, same time. Matter, or the first part of it, Matt."

"Promise?"

He promised me he would never leave.

"It was nothing."

Liar.

"Okay then."

"Why did you ask about my crucifix?"

"The silence was getting at me."

Mello nodded softly and decided to risk turning on the radio.

_I can't decide whether you should live or die,_

_Oh you will probably go to heaven,_

_Please don't hang your head and cry._

They were both silent for a few seconds, before they both began laughing at the stupidly epic song.

-x-

Mello was having a shower while Matt was sorting out the groceries.

He put the milk in the fridge, along with all the other goods which needed to be refrigerated. The rest (excluding the chocolate, cigarettes, coat hangers, extension cords, multi power point, toothbrushes and the toothpaste) was put away in the pantry.

Matt gave a sigh and lit up one of his cigarettes. The red head inhaled the soothing smoke. God he needed that. Matt then remembered that inside one of the boxes was his glass ashtray. Guess he should go hunt it down.

The red head moved into the living room.

All of the boxes had been pushed into a corner; they were going to unpack them tomorrow. He had to open 4 different boxes just to find the ashtray. Matt took it out of the box and tapped his cigarette on the side of it so the ash went inside of the glass.

Oh, he had to check the frequencies for any bugs. He placed the ashtray on the couch. The red head moved over to the two stacks of laptops. He took the top one from his stack of two computers, sitting down on the couch next to the ashtray.

He opened it up to find a letter was hidden inside of it.

'To Matt

Please remember the 20th May.

43 Walton Way (the house with the red door)

You Know That I Love You

Deletion83

From Matt'

He blinked at it. Weird.

Mail Jeevas waited patiently for the computer to load, taking another drag of his cigarette.

Eventually the computer loaded, and he began skilfully typing on the laptop.

When it came to people, he was absolutely clueless, but when it came to computers, he was a Master.

After only 5 minutes, he had confirmed that there were no listen devices and that there were no cameras. He checked over the frequencies once more, just to be sure. Yep, no spy ware of any kind. Good.

-x-

The song was I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters X3 That song is funny

I like writing the messages XD It is fun doing codes XD Lolz

Anyway, hope you likey so far X3 Lolz

Please Comment/Review!


	7. G

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 7**

**G**

Matt turned the computer off.

"MATT!"

"YEAH?"

"CAN YOU GRAB ME A TOWEL FROM ONE OF THE BOXES?"

"OKAY!"

The red head stood up, placing the laptop back onto his stack, before walking over to the corner of boxes. Luckily, while Matt had been looking for the ash tray, one of the boxes he had opened had had some towels inside of it. He took three fluffy white towels from the cardboard box and walked over to the second door, which lead to the bedroom.

He opened it and walked into the bedroom which was attached to the master bathroom, where Mello was examining his scar in the mirror.

"Here."

Mello turned around and smiled, taking one of the towels from Matt, wrapping it around his waist.

They had been the best of friends since they were 8; really they weren't shy about their bodies. Matt didn't have anything Mello hadn't seen before, and vice versa (except maybe that big ass scar that covered at least a quarter of Mello's body).

Mello took another towel from Matt, who hung the last remaining towel on the rack.

The blond began drying his hair with the towel, looking at Matt in the mirror.

"You having a shower?"

"Na."

"Okay."

Matt left Mello to dry off, moving back into the bedroom. He pulled off his striped shirt, (having taken the vest off earlier) dropping it carelessly on the floor. He blinked softly down at his thin body. He was actually reasonably strong, even though he didn't look it.

Oh, his pyjama shirt was in one of the boxes in the living room. Damn. He sighed and moved back into the large room, searching through a few more boxes.

"Matt," Mello popped his head out of the bedroom door, "can you grab me a pair of track pants?"

"Sure."

Matt finally found a shirt for himself, a baggy black top with the logo for the game Jak 2 printed on. He also grabbed a pair of track pants for Mello. He turned off the lights and walked back into the bedroom. He threw Mello the pair of pants and slipped on his shirt. Matt then took off his cargo boots and baggy jeans, still wearing his boxers to sleep in.

"I checked the house, no bugs, wires or cameras."

"How many times did you check?"

"Twice."

"Good."

Mello pulled on the track pants.

Matt crawled into the right side of the bed, snuggling into the cosy covers. He frowned. Oh! The red head pulled off his goggles and placed them on the bedside table securely.

He then snuggled back up beneath the sheets and closed his eyes to sleep.

Mello smiled over at him softly, turning off the bathroom lights. The blond turned off the bedroom lights as well and walked to the left side of the bed, crawling under the sheets. It was cosy. Must have been expensive.

Mello gave a soft yawn as he closed his eyes.

"Night, Mail."

"Good night, Mello."

Both soon feel into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

-x-

_Ryuk grinned down at the two once 'lovers'._

"_These two are actually quite amusing!"_

_Light walked over to Ryuk, looking into the portal._

"_So that's what Mihael Keehl looked like? I imagined him as being a lot more intimidating…"_

_The Shinigami laughed loud._

"_Don't underestimate him, Light. Even some nights you looked like an angel while you slept! Looks can be deceiving." (A/N that's not weird whatsoever)_

_Kira frowned down at the two sleeping figures._

"_And that other guy…__Who is he?"_

"_Mail Jeevas. He helped with kidnapping that girl."_

"_Oh, he was the one who got gunned down by Takada's guards?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_They seem close…"_

"_They were, actually." Ryuk laughed. "Very close indeed! But thanks to you, their Love never fully bloomed."_

_Light frowned at the two sleeping figures. He saw Mello open his eyes softly, looking at the sleeping figure of Mail._

_The blond gave a sad frown and scooted over to the red head. He buried his face in the crook of Mail's neck and put an arm around him._

"_It is kind of saddening that Blondie is the only one that remembers…" The Shinigami laughed once more. "Even after you have been erased from history, people are still suffering because of you!"_

_Light frowned down at them, and then looked back at Ryuk._

"_Can't you make Mail remember?"_

_Ryuk grinned even wider._

"_I can, but I won't. He will have to get the memories back on his own."_

_Light looked back at the sleeping figures._

"_How can he get the memories back on his own?"_

_Ryuk chuckled softly._

"_This might be cliché, but the only thing that can get his memories back…" They watched as the sleeping red head put an arm around Mello, keeping him close. "Is Love."_

-x-

Matt slowly came back to consciousness the next morning.

He yawned slightly and wondered faintly why it was so warm. The red head looked down slightly to see blond hair.

Huh?

Mello's head was buried in the crook of his neck, still sound asleep.

Matt blinked slightly, but shrugged it off. Oh well. Mail closed his eyes once more to try to get some more sleep, when a memory began to play within his mind's eye.

(Flash Back)

_Matt was lazily watching the screen of his video game, waiting for it to load._

_He hated it when his games got lag. He sighed and opened up a packet of Sour Cream and Onion chips. Matt began eating them, but was disrupted when the door bell suddenly began to go off._

_Huh?_

_Who would be visiting him at this time of night?_

_In fact, who would be visiting him at all?_

_Was it the Pizza man?_

_No, he hadn't ordered any pizza tonight._

_Matt sighed and stood up, placing the bag of chips down onto the couch. He licked his fingers as he made his way over to the door, adjusting his orange goggles back over his eyes._

_He grabbed the handle with his gloveless hand and twisted it. The red head opened the door._

"_Can I hel-"_

_Matt stared at the figure. They were panting hard, leaning on the door frame with one hand. The red head went to lift up his goggles, to make sure they were not deceiving his eyes, but the figure suddenly lost their balance._

_Matt quickly caught his old friend before he hit the ground. The blond looked up at him with his tired, baby blue eyes, giving a soft smile. The smile quickly faded and the eyes closed. The blond's head fell to Matt's chest as he lost consciousness._

"_Shit, Mello!" The red head quickly pulled the blond into his apartment and closed the door. "Mello, say something!"_

_He grabbed Mello's chin and examined his face. His eyes widened as he saw the red skin. Blisters had already begun forming and the skin was starting to constrict._

_Shit._

_Matt quickly picked Mello up bridal style, carrying him into the bathroom. He placed him back down and put the plug in the bathtub. The red head began running the cold tap, beginning to fill up the tub with icy, clear, water._

_He moved his attention back to Mello, stri__pping the leather from his body until he was naked, even taking off the crucifix. He put the cross carefully into the pocket of his jeans. Matt examined the third degree burn with a critical eye. It covered the left side of Mello's face, his left shoulder, some of Mello's chest and probably some of his back as well._

_Matt picked Mello up once more and placed him into the icy cold water. He placed the left side of his face under the running tap water, trying to stop the skin from constricting. The red head put a hand between the scar and the blond's mouth to stop him from accidentally breathing in the water while he was unconscious._

_Matt took his cell phone __out from his jeans pocket with his free hand, dialling in the number for the emergency hotline._

_The phone rang a few times before someone picked it up._

"_What is your emergency?"_

"_I need an ambul-"_

_Matt looked back at the blond's face, shocked to see Mello was looking at him sleepily with his right eye, awake. The red head blinked at him, and then gave a gentle smile, starting to talk once more._

"_Yes, an ambulance, my friend here is suffering from third degree burns."_

"_What is your name?"_

"_My name is Issun Boshi."_

_Issun Boshi was the name of a character within a Japanese Fairytale, also known as the One Inch Boy._

"_What is your address, Mr Boshi?"_

"_Matt…Hang up that bloody phone this instant."_

_Matt blinked at Mello, dropping the smile._

"_Yes, my address is-"_

"_MATT! HANG IT UP!"_

"…_My address-"_

_Matt was shocked when Mello suddenly lunged at him, pulling the red head into the freezing bath water._

_He panicked and __accidentally dropped the phone into the tub. He forgot about it, quickly scrambling out of the icy water._

"_SHIT MELLO! THAT WATER IS FUCKING FREEZING!"_

_Matt shivered. He would have to change his clothes now._

"_I can't have you calling an ambulance."_

_Mello picked up the water logged mobile and threw it out of the tub._

_Matt frowned at his best friend and pulled a towel from the rack, wrapping it around his wet clothed shoulders._

"_Mello, don't be stupid."_

_Mello looked away from him._

"_I'm not being stupid."_

"_We have to call an ambulance, Mihael."_

"_No, you can't call an ambulance. No one must find out my location."_

"_But…If we don't get you to a hospital you will have a scar, probably for the rest of your life."_

_Mello looked back at him, his expression solemn._

"_I know that."_

_Matt gave a sad frown and lifted his goggles onto his forehead, revealing his dark blue eyes to the blond._

"_Mello…"_

_Mello snarled slightly, looking away from him._

"_Shut up, I don't even know why I came here."_

_Mello tried to get out of the bath, but Matt pushed him back down gently._

"_You aren't going anywhere in this condition, Mello. You're stuck with me for now."_

_Matt smirked down at him, while Mello glared back. After a few seconds, Mello let out a sigh._

"_Fine, but as soon as my flesh stops hurting like a bitch, then I am leaving."_

"_Deal."_

_Translation- Not on your life._

_Matt then looked down at his now broken phone._

"_I've been meaning to get a new phone anyway."_

_Lie._

"_I'll get you a new one before I go, okay?"_

"_Okay. I'm going to run down to the convenience store two blocks over. I will bring you back some chocolate. Don't go anywhere, or you won't get any chocolate."_

_Translation__- Leave and I will hurt you._

"_Dammit, my one weakness. Fine, I won't be going anywhere."_

_Translation- You better get the brand I like, Dumb Ass._

"_Keep your burns under the cold water so the skin doesn't constrict."_

"_Got it, Doctor Matt."_

_Matt exited the room, leaving Mello to himself._

_The red head peeled off his shirt, replacing it with a new one that was dry. He slipped on his tan vest, pulling Mello's crucifix from his jeans pocket. Matt examined the cool silver metal for a few seconds before slipping it into his vest pocket._

_Matt pulled his goggles back over his eyes and exited the apartment._

_He walked down the street, __going by the convenient store. As he continued to walk, there was suddenly a scream. He looked to the left to see a male suddenly drop to the ground, no doubt from a heart attack._

_Matt blinked at the body without interest, pulling his packet of cigarettes from his pocket. He lit one up with his Lighter and bought it to his lips. He slipped the box and lighter back into his pocket, continuing to walk._

_His second phone suddenly went off in his pocket._

"_Oh yeah, I have three phones…Bet Mello didn't think of that…" He took the cigarette out of his mouth, so he could talk clearly, and answered the phone. "Hello?"_

"_Hello Matt. This is Near."_

_Near? Why was Near calling him?_

_...How had he even gotten this number?_

_Oh, this was his work phone. He was pretty famous around the underground world of criminals for his professional hacking skills. Guess Near had found one of his past clients and used them to get the number._

"_Oh, hey Near. Long time no chat."_

"_I am here to warn you that Mello may be on the look out for you. I know you were best friends in Wammy's, but I must ask you not to assist him if he does come looking for help."_

"_Mello? You assume I would want to help that ass out after he ditched me a few days after we left Wammy's? He can rot in hell for all I care."_

_Matt was actually a good actor. Even though lying was not his forte, he could always manage to pull it off without much trouble._

_Maybe that was because he wasn't completely lying…Well, then again, he wasn't completely telling the truth either._

"…_Matt, has Mello tried to contact you in any way?"_

"_Nope. Haven't heard from him in… Five years or something like that."_

"_Very well then. Some other people may come to question you about him. They will probably say they are with the Japanese Task Force. The men may ask you to write Mello's real name down in a notebook while thinking of his face. If they ask this, please refuse to do so."_

"_Got it."_

"_Do you by chance have any photographs of Mello?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Good then. If you do have any, please burn or delete them."_

"_Is that all?"_

"_Are you positive that Mello has not tried to contact you in any way? The chance that he would do so is about 56%, after all."_

"_I have absolutely no reason to lie to you, Near. Is that all?"_

"_Yes, that is all. Goodbye, Matt."_

"_Later, Near. Take care."_

_He hung up the phone, slipping it back into his pocket._

_Matt took a drag of the cigarette as he entered the unnamed store. There was a lot of hardware around the shop. Cameras, hard drives, stuff like that. The red head was a frequent customer of the store._

_The shop owner saw him and brightened up._

"_Matto! Hey buddy!" The man went into a bit of a coughing fit, before giving a snort, smiling at his favourite customer. "How can I help you today, buddy?"_

_Matt held Mello's silver crucifix up to the store own._

"_Hey, Steve. I need you to update the software in this tracking device."_

(End of Flashback)

Matt opened his eyes once more. Had he fallen asleep?

He pulled away slightly from the blond so he could look at him. Mello frowned slightly in his sleep but didn't wake up.

Matt blinked at the silver crucifix he had apparently given to the blond when he was 15.

The words he had said when he gave Mello the cross ran through his mind.

_'Always wear it, and know that no matter where you are, I will be able to find you.'_

Matt blinked once more at the tracking device as the irony of what he had said sunk in.

A slight smirk graced his lips.

Oh, he was cunning.

-x-

Oh the irony XD Lolz and you were expecting Mello's cross to be normal? X3 Not likely in one of my stories!

STEVE! GET BACK TO FIXING FOURTH WALLS!...I mean…Moo =D

Because Near said (at least in the Manga, not sure bout anime) that he had contacted the people of Wammy's who would know about Mello X3 Lolz

Lolz, anyway, hope you likey X3 Lolz

PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! The lack of them is making me sad T-T


	8. H

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 8**

**H**

Matt was on his Wii, playing a game of My Dog Island, and winning. It was good to be playing again.

Both detectives had been unpacking their moving boxes for the majority of the day. They still had a few to go, but had decided to take a short break.

Mello was busily typing on one of his five laptops. He had been hired to solve the murder mystery of a man called Yukai Ejiki.

"So how is the mystery going?"

"I've narrowed it down to two suspects. I've asked the police to bring them both into a room. Watch and learn."

Mello grabbed the Wii remote from Matt, pausing the game.

"Awww."

"Shut up, Matt."

Mello stood up with the laptop. He pulled a cord out from a pile that they still had yet to sort, connecting it to the computer. He plugged the other end of the cord into the TV, the laptop screen appearing on the Plasma screen.

Two people were standing in a room. One was a chubby woman, and the other was a very tall man.

"One of these two is the murderer."

"Okay, but how, pray tell," Matt played along, "are you going to find out which one is guilty?"

Mello smirked and picked up his microphone. Of course, when the suspects heard his voice, it would be synthetic.

He sat down on the couch next to Matt and turned on the speaking device.

"It has come to my attention, that one of you is a murderer."

Both suspects jumped at the voice.

"_Who's there?"_

"I am Shippou Tama, a detective."

_The man blinked, looking around the room._

"_I heard of you! You're that new hot shot detective, right? Second best I heard."_

"Oh please, I'm practically the Best! But that isn't important at the moment. Now, before you came into the room, you were both given a piece of paper. One of these had an X on it. Whoever has the paper with the X printed on, is the killer. Of course, I cannot tell who has the X, so you are going to convince me that your paper was blank."

"_What?"_

"You heard me. Convince me that you don't have the X, and you will go free. Whoever I think has the X will be found guilty for the murder of Yukai Ejiki. Got it? I do not like explaining things more than once." Both suspects nodded. "Good. Now start convincing me. Ladies first."

_The fat women gave a cough into her fist._

"_Well…I did not get the X. I know this for a fact! You may run me through a lie detector if you wish because I didn't get it! I didn't get the X, and I didn't kill my husband. I had no reason to kill my husb-"_

"Do not divert the topic from the X."

"_Oh…Well I stick by that I did not get the X!"_

"Your turn, Sir."

_The man gave a slight nod._

"_I didn't kil- I mean, I didn't get the X, Mr Tama…I do not know how to convince you that I didn't, so you're just going to have to take my word for it."_

"_Liar! I don't have the X, so you must have it! Look! I will even trade you my piece of paper for yours, because I am positive I don't have the X!"_

_The man jumped._

"_I wouldn't give you my piece of paper because it doesn't have an X on!"_

"_LIAR!"_

"_You're the liar! I wouldn't have the X because I have no reason to have the X!"_

"_I don't have the X either! I love the X, I was married to the X!"_

Well…at least they were still talking about the X…

"_You're a liar! You wanted the X's money!"_

"_You wanted the X's business!"_

_The synthetic voice cut them off before the argument got out of hand._

"Thank you for your time, Ms Ejiki. I believe that you do not have the X."

"_Oh thank God you saw the truth! THANK YO__U SO MUCH MR DETECTIVE PERSON! THAT IS SUCH A RELIEF!" She began to cry hysterically. "OH THANK GOD THAT YOU SAW THE TRUTH! BLESS YOUR SOUL!"_

A guard entered the room, leading the weeping women back outside.

The remaining suspect started shifting from foot to foot.

"_But I didn't Ki- I didn't have the X! You have to believe me!"_

"I know you didn't, Mr Turner. Thank you for your co-operation. Ms Ejiki is being arrested for the murder of her husband as we speak."

_The man's eyes widened._

"_You mean…"_

"Yes. You are innocent, Mr Turner. You are now free to go. Thanks for your help."

_The man nodded and the door was once more opened. He walked out of the door way, completely pale._

Mello stood back up and unplugged the computer from the TV.

"So who had the X?"

The blond picked up the computer, sitting back on the couch. He looked at the red head, giving a smirk and taking a bite out of the chocolate he had put aside.

"Neither of them had the X."

Matt smirked back at him.

"Devious."

"I know. It was actually her reaction when I said she didn't have the X that sealed her fate. She was two relieved over it. If she knew she didn't have the X in the first place, she wouldn't have been so relieved that she didn't get found with the X."

"Can we stop saying X, please? It is getting sort of confusing."

"Sure. Now come on lazy ass, we got things to unpack."

Matt pulled his goggles to his forehead, staring at the blond cutely.

"Can't I play for just a little longer?"

Mello looked at the TV and then at Matt.

Why did the red head always have to show Mello his damn puppy eyes whenever he wanted something? One of the reasons Mello had gotten him the goggles for Matt's 9th birthday was so he wouldn't always be able to sweet talk the blond with those damn hypnotic orbs…

Mello gave a sigh and sat back down on the couch.

"Five minutes."

He took another bite of his chocolate, becoming lost in his train of thought.

(Flash Back)

"_Q!"_

_Said red head frowned slightly in his sleep, and then simply rolled over, remaining oblivious to the 9 year old blond._

_M frowned and moved his mouth next to the boy's ear._

"_Q!"_

_Q awoke and swiftly sat up, accidentally banging heads with the blond. They both yelped in pain, rubbing their heads._

"_Owww! What was that for, M?"_

_M blinked at him softly, and then frowned._

"_Because it is your birthday, Q."_

_The red head tilted his head the side._

"_Huh? It is?"_

"_M, Q, would the both of you mind lowering your voices?"_

_Both boys looked over to the third bed in their bedroom. N blinked at them softly, fiddling with his hair as he usually did._

_M glared at the albino._

"_Quiet, N! I bet you didn't even get Q a birthday present!"_

_N and Q both frowned slightly at him, both speaking in unison._

"_Birthday present?"_

_The blond stared at them as if they were crazy._

"_You've never heard of a Birthday present before?" Both boys shook their heads. "Well what the hell do you get on your birthday?"_

_Q yawned slightly._

"_We get a slice of cake from the cafeteria. It is nice, lots of frosting."_

"_But no presents?" Head shakes once more. M gave a sigh. "Fine. Here."_

_He held out a small plain box to Q. The red head blinked at it with slight fascination._

"_Huh?"_

"_Take it and open it you idiot!"_

_He took the box from the blond's hands, placing it in his lap. Even N watched with slight interest as he opened the brown box._

_Q blinked down at the contents of the present._

"_What is it?" He lifted whatever it was out of the box. "A pair of glasses?"_

"_No! They're called Goggles. You wear them over your eyes!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it is cool!"_

_Q lifted the so called 'Goggles' up and slipped them over his head. They immediately fell down around his neck, too big to stay over his eyes._

_He blinked down at the large orange domes with fascination._

"_They don't go over my eyes."_

"_Well you're just going to have to grow into them then!"_

_Q gave a happy smile down at his very first birthday present, and then smiled up at his best friend._

"_I promise that I'll never let them out of my sight."_

_M smirked._

"_Well, they will never be out of your sight once they fit over your eyes!"_

_They both laughed softly._

_N gave a soft yawn, no longer interested, and lay back down to sleep._

(End of Flashback)

"Mello?"

The blond snapped out of the day dream, blinking at the red head.

"Huh?"

"Is there something wrong with me? Cause you've been staring at me for the past 7 minutes straight…It's kinda starting to freak me out..."

Mello rubbed his eyes slightly.

"It's nothing, I just dazed off."

"Okay."

"Wait, 7 minutes? You piece of shit, you got 2 extra minutes! Move your lazy ass already! We gotta unpack!"

Matt sighed and paused the game. Right when he was on the final boss too, which was an evil wolf with an overly cliché magician's hat on (no joke).

"Fine, hearing you loud and clear, Marsh Mello."

The blond stuck his tongue out at him, placing the chocolate bar down for later. They both stood up, moving to the remaining boxes.

-x-

They had been in the neighbourhood for nearly 2 weeks now.

Matt would occasionally remember something, though no more significant memories had revealed themselves since he found out that Mello's cross was a tracking device.

He hadn't told Mello about any of his flash backs, even though the blond would ask on an almost daily basis.

He didn't really see the point in telling the blond. If he did, then Mello would just become even more determined to make him remember, meaning more suffering for Matt.

So the red head just didn't tell the blond, pretending to be oblivious to the past 5 years.

Matt and Mello both sat on the couch. Mello was eating a chocolate bar while Matt was busy playing Mario Cart on his Nintendo DS.

"Hey Matt. I think I just realised something that might help you remember."

Matt gave a soft hum, not really paying attention to what the blond had said.

Mello said something else, but Matt was too busy trying to hit Bowser's cart off the track to listen.

There was a silence, and Matt guessed that Mello had asked him a question, and was waiting for a response of some kind.

"Yeah, I will pick up some more milk tomorrow."

_Translation__- I will pick up some more milk tomorrow_

"…You didn't listen to a thing I said, did you?"

_Translation__- You are so dead_

"You asked something about making your own chocolate milk."

Matt knew he had answered incorrectly when Mello suddenly hit the DS out of his hands, sending it across the room to slam against the light violet wall.

Matt frowned softly down at his empty hands, and then he looked up at Mello. The red head moved his bright orange goggles to his forehead and frowned at the blond.

"Dammit Mello, what was that fo-"

Mello, without warning, grabbed onto his striped shirt and suddenly pulled his lips into a forceful kiss.

Matt's dark blue eyes widened in shock.

The red head panicked and quickly pushed the blond off of him. Mello fell off of the couch, landing on his ass with a slight thud.

"What the hell Mihael? We already made sure there weren't any cameras in the house! We don't have to pretend to be together when we're alone!"

Mello sneered up at him, irritation a blaze in his baby blue eyes.

"You wanna know what I said before, Mail?"

Matt calmed himself down somewhat, giving a sigh.

"What? Enlighten me."

Mello glared hard and got to his feet. He put a hand on his chest and yelled at the red head.

"I SAID I FUCKING LOVE YOU, YOU FUCKING DUMB ASS!"

-x-

Mello finally says it out loud =D 

Lolz, that's right Mellsy, swallow your pride XD

The X! I don't have the X! I swear! You can't prove anything!

Mello and his odd detective games XD Lolz

You will probably know what happens next if you've read Baby Blue *shrug*

Lolz X3 Hope you likey ^-^

Please Review/Comment!


	9. I

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 9**

**I**

Mail Jeevas stared at Mihael Keehl, wide eyed.

"What?"

"You heard me! I said I fucking love you, you dumb ass!"

Matt shook his head, stunned. His dark blue eyes widened even further as a forgotten memory ran through his mind's eye.

(Flash back)

_"Light Yagami."_

_Matt opened his eyes softly. It was their last night on earth._

_Mello was pressed to his bare chest as they lay in bed. The red head was slowly stroking the blond's back, tenderly and lovingly._

"_Huh?"_

"_Kira's name is Light Yagami."_

_Matt nodded slowly._

"_I know."_

"_What?"_

_The red head gave the blond a kiss on the top of his head._

"_I searched it on Google, babe."_

"…_Seriously, Matt."_

"_Just kidding, I programmed L's Kira Investigation computer system. I set up a cleverly hidden trap door within it, so I was able to break into the system completely unnoticed. Even now I can retrieve data from it, despite Wammy deleting it all."_

_Mello looked up at Matt;__ clearly annoyed._

"_And you didn't tell me any of this? I had to sleep with Lidner just to get information like that."_

_Matt nuzzled the top of Mello's head, taking in the scent of the blond locks._

"_Well, look at it this way. You just slept with me, and I just revealed the information to you. So it is basically the same trade, babe."_

_Mello growled._

"_I didn't fucking sleep with you just to get information, dumb ass."_

"_I know, Mello. I know."_

_He lightly kissed the blond on the forehead. Even Matt didn't know why he was being so affectionate. It's not like the sex actually meant anything…_

"_Well, why didn't you tell me that information sooner?"_

_Matt put a hand on Mello's chin, moving his head so their eyes met._

"_You're way smarter than me, Mihael, but you are always forgetting about your opponents. This isn't just between you and Near." The red head placed a tender kiss on the blond's lips, and then smirked at him almost sinisterly. "I'm a player in The Game as well."_

(End of flashback) (A/N and you thought Matt was helping Mello because he was a good friend XD )

Matt shook his head.

"No."

Mello blinked at him.

"No what?"

Matt continued to shake his head like a stunned little puppy.

"You don't lo-…have feelings for me. You might think you do, but you don't..."

Mello gave him a weird look.

"What? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME HOW I FUCKING FEEL?"

"I DON'T KNOW! TELL ME, MIHAEL! WHO AM I TO YOU?"

Mello was momentarily silenced.

"You're my best friend."

"And that is all I will ever be, Mihael. Nothing more, and nothing less."

Mello sneered at him.

"Fine, whatever. Have it your way. I don't fucking need this shit. I'm outta here."

Mello picked up his chocolate bar from the floor, not looking at Matt as he stormed to the garage. The red head didn't budge as he heard the garage door being opened, and the blond's motorbike speeding off down the road.

Matt stood up after a few more minutes ticked by, walking to pick his Nintendo DS up from the violet floor. He examined it faintly to see that it wasn't broken, but the game had frozen.

Damn, now he would have to start the level _again_.

The red head sat back down on the couch. He turned the Nintendo DS off, and then back on, beginning to play it as if nothing had even happened.

-x-

4 hours had passed, and the red head had yet to see the blond.

Matt lay flat on the couch, frowning at the ceiling.

What the hell?

Why didn't he feel like playing his games anymore?

He looked over at his Wii, and then at the Play Station 2. He had absolutely no urge to get up from the couch and turn them on.

It wasn't his fault that Mello had gone; it was the blond's own fault for lying to the red head.

Okay, so he missed Mello. They were best friends after all.

Sure, they had their fights, but who didn't?

They had also had plenty of good times as well.

(Flash back)

_"Matt! Get your lazy ass in here and help me make this chocolate milkshake!"_

"_Do I have to?"_

"_Yes, you do! Now get in here!"_

_Matt sighed and paused his game. Looks like he would have to help the damsel in distress before he even got to slay the dragon…Wow, Mello would probably kill him if he had heard Matt just call him a damsel in distress…_

_Matt entered the kitchen, where Mello was putting ice cream into the blender._

"_Grab me the chocolate sauce from the cupboard, please."_

"_Sure."_

_The red head went to the pantry, taking out the chocolate sauce. He bought it over to the blond, handing it to him._

"_Thanks."_

_Mello took it, pouring some into the blender._

_Matt blinked at the blender as Mello put on the lid._

"_Wait, Mello!"_

_The blond had already turned it on. Some milkshake sprayed from the gaps of the lid._

"_What?"_

"_That's the vegetable purée jug! You needed to put on the milkshake jug!"_

_Mello quickly turned it off. He looked at himself, and then at Matt._

_Both males had milkshake sprayed over them._

"_Well, it could have turned out worse..."_

"_Mello, don't say that! Remember! What can go wrong, will go wrong!"_

"_It's okay Matt, see? Nothing is wr-"_

_Mello's hands slipped and the jug landed on the counter top. The lid came off and milkshake poured out of it._

"_Shit!"_

_Matt quickly grabbed the blender's electronic base before it got ruined by the milk. He forgot about the fact that the machine was still connected to the wall by the plug. The cord pushed against the glass bottle of chocolate sauce. Mello grabbed for the sauce as it fell off the bench, but he was a few seconds too late._

_The almost full bottle smashed on the floor, glass and chocolate sauce going everywhere._

_Both detectives stared at it, and then looked up at each other._

_A few speechless seconds ticked by them._

_Suddenly, they both burst out laughing._

"_WE FUCKING SUCK!"_

"_Yeah, we fail at life!"_

_They continued laughing hard at the mess they had made._

"_I'll go out and buy you a chocolate milkshake." Matt quickly made his way to the door._

"_HEY! GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE HELPING ME CLEAN UP THIS MESS FIRST!"_

"_Dammit!"_

(End of Flashback)

Well, it's not like Mello was gone forever!

He would come back in a few hours, and then they would act like nothing ever happened!

Right?

Matt sighed.

He needed a cigarette.

-x-

The red head was sitting on the veranda, smoking a cigarette, or what Mello would call a 'Death Stick'.

He heard the sound of an engine, but knew it wasn't Mello's motorcycle. From his peripheral vision, he could see Sasori parking his car outside his and Deidara's house.

He could see Sasori looking back and forth between Matt and the puppet's house. He seemed to make a decision, walking over to the detective.

Matt didn't look up at the red head, still smoking his cigarette and staring out towards the distance at nothing in particular.

Sasori sat down next to him on the step.

"Cigarette?" Matt didn't look at him while talking, but offered the puppet the open packet of cigarettes.

"No thanks, I quit years ago."

Matt gave a soft nod and put the death sticks back into his pocket.

Good for him.

"So, what got you so down in the dumps?"

"Mello and I had a bit of a…." Matt took another puff of his cigarette, and then blew the toxic smoke into the air. "Disagreement."

_Translation- I'm in serious Shit_

Sasori gave a soft nod.

"What about?"

"…It was just about something stupid. But I guess I didn't say the right thing, because Mello stormed out the house, taking his motorbike."

Sasori nodded softly in response.

"Are you going to call him?"

Matt took another drag of the cigarette, blowing out the smoke.

"What's the use? I know him. He will go off, probably sleep with somebody, come home in a few hours, and then we will act like nothing ever happened."

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best thing to say, but Matt just didn't care about acting incognito at a time like this.

"I guess that means he isn't the loyal type. It still would probably be a good idea to call him. If it were Deidara who did that I would-"

"Well I don't know if you've noticed, but we are not you and Deidara." There were times when he just wanted to hit the puppet. He took another drag of his cigarette. "Three people. Three people in the whole world remember the last five years correctly, and I have to share a house with the one who actually gives a damn about it. You're lucky this country is so damn secluded or else you would have probably been killed. In fact, that wouldn't have mattered, you probably were killed. You're lucky." Sasori raised an eyebrow at the remark. Matt let out a sigh. "It doesn't matter."

Maybe he shouldn't have said that…

"So, about Mello. Listen. Things don't sort themselves out by themselves. If you ignore them, then they will just grow larger and larger until they destroy your life."

"Does Deidara know that you've killed two people?"

"…He was there when I killed Sasuke."

"And what about Kazekage?"

"…He knows I killed someone else, but he doesn't know any specifics. How do you know about it? Especially Sasuke, he was an orphan and his death was hushed up from the media."

Matt gave a slight shrug.

"Mello and I are detectives. We looked up the profiles of everybody on the street for security reasons."

"Sounds to me like you are under Witness Protection or something."

"Yeah, something like that." He took another puff of his cigarette.

It was Mello, really, the blond was pretty paranoid.

Sasori stood up.

"Well, I have to get back to Deidara."

"I understand."

Maybe I should just put a ring on Mello's finger…The world's smallest handcuff…

Wait…No, he didn't lov-…Have feelings for Mello!

Sasori gave a soft hum, and then began fishing around in the green eco friendly shopping bag he was holding. After a few seconds he pulled out a small red box.

"Here." He held the box out to Matt. The smoker took the box and looked at the packet.

"Lindt?"

"They are a Swiss brand of Chocolates. I was going to give them to Deidara, but I think you need them more than he does. Give them to Mello when he comes back as a sort of Peace Offering."

Matt looked up at him, frowning slightly.

"I can't accept this."

"Nonsense. Think of it as a welcome to the neighborhood present."

Matt's dark blue eyes fell back down to the chocolate.

"Really-"

"You know, chocolate contains phenylethylamine, the same chemical that the brain releases when you're in Love."

Huh?

Matt blinked down at the chocolate.

"Really?"

"I think anyway, don't quote me on that."

Matt once more blinked down at the chocolates.

"…That might explain…" Matt gave a sigh and stood up. "Thank you Sasori. I have to go; I will try to call Mello, but knowing what he is most likely up to at this moment he probably won't pick up anyway."

He would still try to call though, who knows, maybe it would be Mello to pick up the phone!

Sasori gave an unsure smile at him. He was probably thinking about why Matt wasn't so protective of the blond.

"Why do you let him go?"

Matt looked down at his feet. He gave a sigh and then looked back up at Sasori.

"Because that is the kind of relationship we have."

_Translation- Because._

He gave another sigh and stubbed the cigarette out on the railing of the house, not even bothering to hunt down his ashtray. "Thanks again for the chocolate and advice. As I said, you're lucky."

_Translation- I wish I were you._

Matt disappeared inside of his house, closing the door behind him.

The red head placed the chocolate down on the kitchen counter, pulling out his mobile phone. He had Mello's number on speed dial, so it wasn't long till he had his phone against his ear, listening to it ring.

A few rings later, a voice came across the line.

"Hello!"

Matt blinked. It was a girl's voice.

"Ah, did I dial a wrong number?"

"Oh! Sorry, this phone belongs to Patti Brooks; he is just in the shower at the moment. I was just about to leave, but do you want me to pass on a message or something?"

"Oh, no, it's okay. Thanks anyway."

"Okay, bye!"

Matt hung up the phone and gave a sigh.

Guess he would just go and get Mello himself.

But…How?

Wait…

A sly smirk ran across Matt's lips.

Mello's Crucifix.

Oh, he was cunning_ indeed_!

-x-

Everyone always counts Matt out of the game D=

The whole Milkshake thing is based on a real life event XD Except it was between my mum and I, plus I was making a strawberry milkshake, not chocolate XD Lolz you may know that already though XD Lolz

There was some foreshadowing in this XD Lolz

Matt is indeed cunning XD Lolz

Anyway, hope you likey ^O^

Please Comment/Review!


	10. J

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 10**

**J**

Matt walked into the living room, over to the stack of laptops. He picked the top one from his stack, which he had used just the other day.

The note was still attached to it.

'To Seidou Koinu

Please remember the 20th May.

43 Walton Way (the house with the red door)

You Know That I Love You

Deletion83

From Matt'

He waited for the computer to load up, reading over the note several times.

Seidou Koinu was his detective name. It meant something along the lines of Bronze Puppy…Actually, now that Matt thought about it, Seidou also meant something like 'Righteousness', or 'Path of Righteousness'…Maybe being third really wasn't so bad…

The 20th of May must have been the date he would send Mello the note each year, while 43 Walton Way must have been the address.

Matt didn't get what 'You Know That I Love You' meant, nor did he bother trying to figuring it out. He didn't have the time.

Deletion83? Maybe it was a password?

. Easy, it was an internet address.

From Matt. Obvious.

The red head typed in the internet address. The webpage turned black, filled by the words 'TRACKING THE DOT'. The O in DOT was replaced with a large red dot, which flashed every few seconds.

Matt clicked on the O, leading into the website.

_Username-_

_Password-_

Hmmm…

Matt typed in the spaces.

_Username- Seidou Koinu_

_Password- Deletion83_

The red head clicked enter.

_Loading data…Loading data…_

_Thank you for signing in, Seidou Koinu!_

A line of commands appeared at the side of the screen.

_Track the Dot_

_Merchandise_

_Rate this Website_

_Comments_

_Contact Info_

_Terms and Conditions_

_FAQ_

_Membership_

Matt moved the curser and clicked on the 'Track the Dot' link.

A large map of the world appeared on the webpage. A small blinking dot was flashing over a certain area.

Matt zoomed in on it.

According to the website, Mello was in a place called Kusagakure…It was a city about an hour and fifteen minutes drive away from Sunagakure.

He kept zooming in on the picture, switching it to satellite view. Matt memorised the look of the area and logged off of the website. He shut the computer down, putting it aside, and moved to the door leading to the garage.

He grabbed his tan jacket from the coat rack, slipping it on and zipping it up. Matt walked through the door, into the garage, putting the large door up. He hopped into his red car, pulling his car keys from the pocket of his tan jacket.

For a genius, Mello sure was an idiot.

-x-

Matt pulled the car into the parking lot of the hotel, getting out of the vehicle.

The red head locked the car doors and entered the hotel. He walked up to the information desk, moving his goggles to his forehead. It was somehow always easier to get information out of people when he showed his eyes for some reason. Really he could never understand why, but he knew that that was one of the reasons Mello had gotten him his goggles in the first place.

Matt smiled softly at the women behind the counter, the light reflecting off of his dark blue eyes.

The raven haired lady stared into his eyes, completely stunned by the dark depths.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if a man by the name of Patti Brooks is staying at this hotel? Blond hair, chocolate bar, leather clothes, inferiority complex?"

The women, still staring into the red heads eyes, gave a soft nod.

Matt may not have been good with social skills, but his eyes must have been.

"Level 19, room 94."

Matt smiled softly at her once more.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

He then moved his goggles back over his eyes, snapping the women from her trance. Matt turned away from the information desk, moving over to the elevator. He pressed the button for the lift, and waited patiently for the contraption.

-x-

Knock knock knock.

Mello frowned at the door. He had been lying on the couch, thinking of how to solve another murder case. He just couldn't pin point who the most likely suspects were.

He hadn't been expecting a visitor.

Maybe that girl left something here.

…

Could it be Matt?

No way! Matt had no way of finding out his location!

The blond stood up and moved to the door, looking through the glass eye hole. For some reason he couldn't see a thing out of it, as if it had been covered.

Mello unlocked the door, opening it to see who it was.

His eyes widened when he saw none other than Mail Jeevas standing in the doorway.

The blond was silent. He went to close the door, but before he managed to shut it fully, the red head was pushing against it.

Dammit, how was Matt that skinny, and yet that strong?

"Dammit Mello, let me in!"

Mello gave a sigh, giving up. He let go of the door, taking a step back. The door swung open suddenly and Matt fell to the floor.

"Ow."

"Oh don't be a pussy. Now why are you here and how the hell did you find me, Mail?"

Matt stood up off the floor, fixing his goggles.

"I'm here to bring you home, Mello. And I put a tracking device on your Motorbike."

He wasn't going to say that the Crucifix was actually the tracking device, now was he?

Mello frowned slightly at him, and then gave a sigh.

"I'm not going home, Matt. Face it."

"Why?" Matt closed the door so people in the hall couldn't hear them. "Just because I said I don't have feelings for you?"

"No, because you said that _I _don't love you, you idiot."

Matt frowned and gave a sigh.

"But Mello, you don't…have feelings for me. I can even prove it!"

Mello blinked at him, and then gave a frown.

"Huh?"

"Okay, you eat a lot of chocolate, am I right Mihael?" Mello just gave him an unamused expression. "…Okay, anyway, chocolate contains phenylethylamine, which is a chemical your brain releases when you're in lo- when you have feelings for someone! Since you eat a lot of chocolate, you probably feel like you have feelings for me, but you don't! It is just because you eat a lot of chocolate!"

(A/N- *face palm*)

…Okay, that sounded smarter in his head…

Mello stared at him like he was insane, and then glared.

In one swift movement, he had Matt pinned against the door, snarling at him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DON'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I FUCKING LOVE YOU? I gave up my damn dignity and told you! I'm trying to get your memories back, and I will try any means possible, even admitting my feelings."

Matt blinked at him.

"…Can a Memory still be called a Memory if you cannot remember it?"

"One kiss."

Mello had a dead serious expression plastered on his countenance.

"Huh?"

"One kiss, Matt. One real kiss. If you don't remember anything, fine. I will accept your stupid chocolate love chemical notion and come home. But if you do remember something, then you have to admit that not only do I love you, but deep…deep…deep…very deep down you fucking love me as well. Deal?"

Matt blinked at him slowly, but gave a sigh.

"Fine, one kiss."

Mello put his hands up to Matt's goggles, pulling them from his head and chucking them uselessly to the side. He still had Matt pinned against the door.

"Good."

Mello pressed his lips to the red head's forcefully.

Matt really didn't get why the blond was like this. They had kissed before while acting as lovers and he hadn't remembered anything then. How would this be different?

The kiss was no longer forceful, and had become…Tender? Since when had Mihael Keehl been able to be Tender?

Mello bought a hand up to his chin, forcing the red head to open his mouth. He felt the blond's tongue inside of his mouth. He guessed that Mello wanted him to kiss back, so he did.

Both their tongues wrapped around each other. Mello's palms slipped to Matt's hands. He glided the red head's hands to his leather clad ass.

The kiss became more desperate. Matt tightened his grip on Mello's ass.

The blond's hands slipped to the hem of the red head's tan vest, tugging at the material. They parted lips for a few seconds as Matt let him remove the vest, along with the striped shirt underneath it.

Mello's lips moved to the red head's neck, nibbling on certain pleasure spots.

Matt's breathing hitched.

"Fuck, Mello~"

His hands glided up the blond's body to the zipper of his leather shirt. He drew it down and slipped the top off of Mello's shoulders.

The blond's mouth began teasing one of the red head's pink buds. Matt moved his hands to Mello's back, pulling their bodies closer together.

Fuck.

The blond's lips moved back up to meet Matt's mouth, kissing each other desperately with mouths, tongues, lips and teeth once more.

The red head suddenly felt a pair of hands at the hem of his pants, working on undoing his button and zipper.

Wait…SHIT!

Matt panicked and pushed the blond away from him. Mello stared at the red head as he was shoved away, finally realizing what the hell had just happened. Whoops.

Both of them were panting, staring at each other.

After a few seconds, Matt gave a cough.

"Well…I see what you mean…"

"Did you remember anything?"

The red head blinked his large, hypnotic, dark blue eyes softly, before shaking his head.

"Not a thing…Sorry Mello."

He hadn't.

"I guess I'm sorry. You know…" Mello scratched the back of his head. "I guess things got a bit out of control."

Matt just gave a nod, picking his striped shirt up off of the floor. He slipped the clothing back on, and then grabbed his goggles, fixing them over his eyes once more. Matt lastly put on his vest, making sure nothing had fallen from the large pockets.

The red head looked back over at Mello, who had slipped his own shirt back on and was zipping it up. Matt looked at the silver crucifix, and then straightened up.

"So, you're coming home?"

"A deal is a deal. You can go back now; I will be there in an hour. 'Kay?"

Matt nodded and opened the door.

"Okay then. See you at home."

"Yeah."

The red head exited the room, closing the door behind him.

He began walking down the hallway, on his way to the elevators.

Matt wasn't worried. If Mello said he would come home, then he would come home.

He gave a soft hum and stopped, looking down.

Looks like he would have to visit the closest bathroom before he went anywhere…

-x-

"_Huh?" Light frowned slightly at the scene. "Why didn't he remember?"_

_Ryuk grinned wide._

"_Because the love he had for the blond before didn't originate from sex! Blondie will have to be tenderer if he wishes to retrieve his memories. His current methods aren't going to get him anywhere!"_

"_Hey, Ryuk, what ya watchin'?"_

"_Yeah, what are ya watching, Ryuk?"_

_Two more Shinigami, whom Light had noticed for their gambling games, walked over to the viewing portal where Ryuk and Kira stood._

"_Ah! Gukku, Deridovely! We're watching this human trying to get this other human to remember stuff from the past 5 years. It's a riot!"_

_Ryuk laughed loud._

_Gukku looked into the portal._

"_Nothing can stop a Shinigami's power!"_

_Light looked at the Shinigami._

"_Misa Amane once told me, that a Shinigami can be killed by Love..."_

_Ryuk's grin widened, if that were even possible._

"_Yes, as poor Rem found out the hard way. So to retrieve his memories, that blond," he pointed at one side of the portal which showed a picture of Mello, "has to make that red head," he pointed at the other side of the portal, which showed a picture of Matt getting into his red car, "fall in Love with him all over again!"_

_All three Shinigami laughed loud._

"_It sounds like some sort of Sitcom!"_

"_Sounds interesting, why don't we place bets? If the blond can make the red head remember or not!"_

"_Yeah, that seems like fun! What do you reckon, Light?"_

_Light frowned at them, and then gave a serious expression._

"_I reckon Mello will be able to make Mail remember."_

_All three Shinigami laughed._

"_You're on, Light! What happens if we win?"_

"_What is it you want?"_

_Ryuk thought for a few seconds._

"_You will have to spend the rest of eternity here with us, dying from heart attacks and other forms of death. How is that?"_

_Light nodded._

"_And If I win, then no more deaths. You send me straight to the Nothingness."_

_Ryuk smiled wide._

"_I thought you wanted to see the Shinigami King, Kira!"_

_Light looked back into the portal at the two detectives. There were dark rings around his eyes, which were even worse than L's had been._

"_I just want to sleep…"_

_The Shinigami laughed at the boy's woe, all three of them putting one hand forward._

"_It's a deal, then?"_

_Light put his hand forward as well._

"_Yeah, it's a deal-"_

_Light quickly retracted his hand, grabbing onto his chest. Dammit. Another heart attack ripped through his body._

_He fell to his knees and looked once more into the portal, staring at the two completely oblivious detectives._

_Mihael Keehl. Mail Jeevas. Don't let me down…_

_Please…_

_-x-_

The Game is on =D

I was really debating whether or not Matt and Mello would go all the way in this chapter…I decided against since then it would have complicated the plot even more XD Lolz

This fan fic deserves a score board XD Lolz

Almost Smut Scenes- 1

Actual Smut Scenes- 0

Almost Smut Scenes is winning for now!

Lolz X3

Hope you likey so far ^O^

Please Comment and Review ^-^


	11. K

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**K**

Mello arrived home as he had promised.

Several days had passed since then, and neither had spoken of the incident which had taken place within the hotel. They had also become quite distant from the other once more, only talking if they really had to.

Matt was working on a detective case.

Someone had broken into a house belonging to a man named Bekko Futokutei, stealing several valuable and sentimental goods.

They had found the DNA of 3 people within the house; all three of them were now the main suspects of the robbery.

Ijirashii Touji, who was Futokutei's maid.

Mujitsu Hito, who was Futokutei's butler.

And Touzoku Odokemono, Futokutei's step son.

Matt was absolutely stumped. All three had alibis confirming they were not at the mansion during the robbery.

The red head sighed.

"Mello, you're smart, can you figure this out?"

"Huh?"

The blond looked at him from around the kitchen door, having been cooking dinner at the time.

"You solve this robbery, and I make dinner. Good trade?"

Mello blinked at him, and then gave a sigh, walking out of the kitchen.

"Fine, but only because I'd rather solve a crime a little bit more than cook pasta for dinner. I'll let you decide what sauce you wanna make for it, except for BBQ and Tomato Sauce. Got it?"

Matt smiled at him.

"Thanks Mello!"

The blond sat down on the couch, and Matt passed him the laptop.

"No Mayonnaise either!"

The red head rolled his eyes. Darn. He stood up and moved over to the kitchen, trying to decide what sauce to make…

Hmmm…

He pulled out the Tomato Paste (which wasn't the same thing as Tomato Sauce!), cream, parmesan cheese and bacon.

The red head began to dice the bacon into squares.

He suddenly stopped cutting the meat as a sudden flash appeared before his eyes.

(Flash Back)

_Matt looked over the second note he would give to Mello, checking for spelling errors and to see if the message was correct._

'_Know, I personally am happy not saying mad insults (at things you enjoy) anymore. Still, I wanna know! When you use will power, not every reply has to be this way as, hopefully, you know. Have you no secret way used to cunningly send Anonimasu one flower back? Still, I really wish that you do good for Shiawase, though. Keep happy away again!_

_From Daxter Toraburu.'_

_Every second word…_

_Translation- I am not mad at you anymore. I know you will not reply to this as you have no way to send one back. I wish you good Shiawase. Keep away from Toraburu._

_Shiawase meant Fortune or Luck._

_Toraburu meant Trouble._

_Good._

(End of Flashback)

"Shit!"

Matt grimaced down at his bleeding finger. He had accidentally cut it with the knife.

Mello called out from the other room. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just cut my finger. Where are the bandaids?"

There was a bit of shuffling in the living room, and a few seconds later, Mello walked into the kitchen. The blond opened up the pantry, pulling a plastic box down from the top shelf. He put it down on the counter. Inside of the box was where they kept all their medicines, first aid equipment, etc.

"Wash the cut first; you were cutting bacon. That has a lot of bacteria in it."

"Since when did you become a doctor?"

None the less, Matt moved over to the sink, running the bleeding wound under the cool tap water. It was reasonably deep, but not too bad.

Mello found the packet of bandaids, pulling one of them out for Matt.

He moved over to the red head, taking his hand. Mello examined the cut for a few seconds.

"You'll live."

Mello used his free hand and his teeth to tear open the bandaid wrapping, not letting go of Matt's hand.

He managed to open it up and took the bandaid from the wrapping, spitting the remains of the plastic from his mouth. He put the gauze pad of the band onto the wound, wrapping the rest securely around the red head's finger.

"There. All set."

He smiled up at Matt with a look of…Caring?

The red head blinked at Mello.

(Flash Back)

"_Are we all set?" Mello gave a slight nod. "Okay then. I will meet you at the rendezvous __point after I lose Takada's guards."_

"_Remember, whatever you do, don't get out of the car. Throw another smoke screen if they corner you."_

"_And if they give me no choice, I get out of the car and tell them that I'm a part of the kidnapping. Of course I won't tell them anything."_

"_No, tell them as much as they need. Anything to keep yourself alive."_

_Matt blinked softly at Mello, moving his goggles to his forehead._

"_I'm not going to do that if they capture me. I won't say a single word about you."_

_Mello growled at the red head._

"_Don't get cocky! This isn't just some stupid Nintendo game! If you die, you don't respawn!" The blond grimaced. "You die, and you're never coming back!"_

_Matt smiled softly and warmly at the blond._

"_You're right, Mihael. This isn't some stupid Nintendo game. This is _**The** _Game. Well, I'm off. Meet you in a few hours."_

_The red head was about to get into his crimson car, when the blond stopped him. He looked back at Mello. The blond flung his arms around Matt's neck, bringing him into a passionate kiss._

_There was so much emotion behind the act._

_The red head kissed back, both of their tongues fighting__ tenderly in a final battle for dominance._

_Matt felt a slight sharp pain in his right arm and he pulled away from the kiss. He looked to see a syringe sticking out of his flesh. The contents of the needle had already been injected into his bloodstream._

"_Huh?"_

_He looked back into Mello's baby blue eyes._

"_Don't worry; it's just a strong pain killer. If they do capture you, I don't want them torturing you. It will last for a few days, just in case. But I told you before, Matt, you won't die..."_

_Matt smiled at the blond._

"_You __won't die either, Mihael. We're going to kidnap Takada, and then we are going to get rid of Kira too. After all of this is over, we'll go someplace…anyplace…It will be just the two of us."_

_Mello looked down, and then back at Matt, smirking slightly._

"_Like I would want to be stuck living with you, Matty."_

_He then bought Mail Jeevas into one last chaste kiss. Matt could barely feel the blond's skin as the pain killers began getting rid of all feeling in his body._

"_See you later, babe."_

_Matt pulled away from Mihael Keehl, winking childishly at the blond, and then climbed into the driver's seat of the crimson car._

_The red head closed his car door, giving the blond one last wave and hopeful smile as he drove off._

_Matt watched Mello in the rear view mirror as the blond watched him go. He saw Mello mouth out four words, probably not even aware the red head was still watching him._

_I love you, Mail._

_Mello disappeared as Matt turned a corner. The red head drove on solemnly, moving his goggles back over his eyes._

_He took a death stick from his pocket, slipping it into his mouth. Matt lit it with the car's cigarette lighter._

_Goodbye, Mihael Keehl._

_I'll miss you._

(End of Flashback)

Matt blinked at Mello once more, taking his hand away from the blond's.

"You didn't have to put it on for me."

Mello glared at him slightly.

"You're welcome."

Matt gave a soft sigh.

"Thanks Mello. How is the case going?"

"It isn't Touji or Hito."

"So it's Odokemono?"

"Not necessarily."

Mello walked around him, clearly satisfied by something which Matt remained oblivious too, disappearing back into the living room. The red head blinked slightly at the door, and then at his bandaged finger.

Takada?

That must have been the name of the person they had kidnapped. Mello had spoken about the kidnapping, but had never said the women's name, or the outcome of it…

What had happened during the kidnapping that had made the blond not want to talk about it now? Matt didn't know.

He sighed and went back to cutting bacon.

Maybe they had died, like Mello had kept saying in the flashback…But if they had died, or at least, one of them died, then how was it possible they were both here now?

Matt finished cutting up the bacon, walking over and checking the pasta.

"Dinner will be ready in about 12 minutes, Mellsy!...I know you're eating a chocolate bar in there! Put it down before you spoil your appetite!"

"Screw you!"

-x-

Mello was lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

How could he get Matt to remember?

Maybe there just wasn't a way…No! He wouldn't give up so easily!

He remembered back to the hotel. They had almost had sex for fucks sake! How could that not make Matt remember?

Maybe he was taking the wrong approach?

Being forceful didn't seem to work, so maybe if he was...

Fuck no! He was an ex mafia boss! Like HELL he was going to fucking act all sweet and tender!

He still had his dignity to keep for god's sake!

Mello frowned slightly and then gave a sigh, standing up off of the couch. He heard the shower stop running in the other room.

It was late; he should start getting ready for bed as well.

-x-

Matt had fallen asleep about an hour ago. That was usually when the dreams started. Matt guessed that they were actually flashbacks, but really he couldn't tell.

_Matt swiftly drove the red car through the streets of Japan, dodging traffic__ stealthily._

_He had to get away from the body guards. He had to get away, and he had to use the tracking device to find Mello. He had to help the blond, maybe that would raise his chances of survival. Hell, if it helped Mello's chances of living through this whole catastrophe by even 1%, he had to try._

_He suddenly swerved the __vehicle as a blockade of cars was set out in front of him. He frowned to himself._

"_Damn! The cars got ahead of me! How many bodyguards does Takada have?"_

_A rhetorical question, of course._

_The car stopped moving, and he took another drag of his cigarette._

"_I'll have to use the smoke screen again."_

_He sighed to himself and opened the door, stepping out of the car._

"_Come on, since when were the Japanese allowed to carry big guns like that?"_

_He looked around at the men in suits. Man, these guys were pretty serious._

"_Listen, I'm connected to Takada's kidnapper." With his right hand, he held the smoke screen gun. If he could just get the right timing, he would be able to fire it again. "You've probably got a lot to ask me."_

_With his left hand__ he went to move his goggles to his forehead, as Mello had told him to do whenever he was in trouble._

"_You aren't going to shoo-"_

_Bang._

_He didn't feel any pain__ due to the pain killer Mello had injected him with earlier. Matt could feel the bullet painlessly ripping through his body in an odd sensation of tearing._

_Bang._

_Another bullet shot through him._

_He wouldn't see Mello ever again._

_Bang._

_He would never see the blond whom he adored. Never._

_Bang._

_He noticed that his left goggle'__s lens had become cracked._

_Oh great, __Mello would be annoyed with him now. He had gotten him the goggles so many years ago, he would yell at Matt for breaking them._

_Bang._

_His__ body felt weird._

_He was dying without any physical pain, but the emotional pain was something completely different._

_Good__bye, Mihael Keehl._

_Bang._

_First Letter._

_I __never really cared that you broke your promise._

_Bang._

_Second Letter._

_I was never mad at you in the first place._

_Bang._

_Third Letter._

_It wasn't the letters that kept me sane, it was the thought that you were alive and well that kept me from losing my mind._

_Bang._

_Fourth Letter._

_Some people never grow up…Unfortunately; you were one of those who did__, even while I stayed a child…_

_Bang._

_Fifth Letter._

_I really did miss you, Mello, and I still do with every second that you aren't here._

_Bang._

_And the Last Letter._

_Bang._

_You._

_That was the very last note I had been meaning to give you. It is still in my pocket right now._

_A note which simply reads 'You.' It is the shortest note, but the most important by far._

_Bang._

_He felt like laughing._

_He just realised the Irony behind his name._

_Mail._

_It was an anagram of 'I a__m L'._

_Maybe it was fate._

_L had died like a dog. Watari had died like a dog. He would die like a dog. Mello would die like a dog…_

_No._

_Mello would die like a criminal._

_Bang._

_Mello. You Know That I Lo-_

_Nothing. He could no longer think clearly on what he had been about to say in his mind._

_He looked down slightly to see that he was covered in his own blood. He took one last drag of his cigarette, and his heart gave one last beat._

_He fell over, backwards, with a loud thump._

_The last thing he heard was someone calling him by the__ word "Idiot."_

…_Maybe it had just been his imagination, or one of Takada's guards, but he faintly thought that it was Mello whom had called him an Idiot…_

_I'm sorry, __babe…_

_The world changed__ colour from the orange of his goggles, to the black depths of Nothingness._

_I guess this means…that I've__ lost The Game._

"Matt!"

_Huh? He was dead, how could he still hear?_

"Matt! Wake up you idiot!"

_How could we wake up if he was d-_

Matt opened his eyes in a flash, gasping slightly. There was someone leaning over him. The red head panicked, still half caught in his dream. He struggled against the person, whom was holding onto his shoulders.

"Matt! Calm down! It's Mello!"

Matt stopped struggling as his eyes rapidly adjusted to the room, clearly showing that the person was indeed the blond.

Matt was panting hard and covered in a cold clammy sweat.

"Are you okay, Matt? You were thrashing around a lot in your sleep…"

The red head continued to stare up at Mello with his large, regretful, blue eyes.

He managed to calm himself down somewhat before replying.

"It was nothing…I was just having a pretty bad nightmare…"

The blond frowned slightly.

"What about?"

Matt shrugged slightly and Mello let go of him, lying back down beside him.

"I can't remember anymore."

Lie.

-x-

I burnt my self while writing this! My arm on an oven pan D= (though since I wrote this ages ago, the burn is nearly fully healed) I'm just like Mello!

Scars = Popularity!

Wait…

Scars also = Death

…

Dammit!

Imma gonna die! *runs around screaming* Wait…YAY! I WILL GO SAVE MATTY AND MELLSY WHILE I'M THERE!

Mello- WE'RE ALIVE YOU IDIOT!

Matt- Yeah!

Matt isn't supposed to be alive though!

Mello and Matt- …Huh?

…Oh, it's nothing *evil grin*

Mello and Matt- …

Lolz X3

( To Future Karis- Talk bout Manga dream here! Love from Past Karis!)

…I actually wrote the above line yesterday =.= Damn you Past Karis! Making my life harder!

Anyway, I had a dream the other night, I was reading the death note manga, and there were Matt Mello scenes in it that proved it was a cannon pairing! It's made me so happy =D…Yeah…Anyway

Poor Matty death scene D=

Special thanks to my volume 12 Death Note Manga for the speech bubbles and that X3 Lolz

And you're not all crazy, I changed the titles of these (took me about an hour to change them all on both FF.N and DA =.=" ) I thought alphabet suited better

Anyway

Hope you likey ^O^

Please Comment/Review!


	12. L

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**L**

Matt looked over the note he had found stuffed in his vest pocket.

It simply read 'You.'

What could it possibly mean?

The red head sighed and put it back into the pocket of his faux fur vest, which was still hanging by a hook on the wall. Mello had gone out to buy him a video game.

It was a habit from when they had been at the orphanage. Matt and Mello, at the time known simply as Q and M, had had jobs around the orphanage to earn a bit of pocket money.

Q had had a job of delivering letters between Wammy's and the Post Office. He would get about $1 per letter he delivered, usually delivery on average 5 a week.

On the way to the post office was a candy shop, and one day when they were 9, Q had decided to buy M a chocolate bar, since he had gotten him his goggles. He didn't really know why he had gotten him chocolate in particular, it wasn't the cheapest confectionary, nor was it the most expensive. Maybe it was fate?

M's job was making the other orphan's beds. He would get about $6 a day for making all of them.

M and Q had set up a type of agreement. Whenever Q went by the candy store, he would buy M a block of chocolate, assuming he had enough money, of course. M would save his money up for a new video game, buying whichever one Q would like. Sometimes Q would give hints as to which game he wanted the blond to get him, and every time M would get him the one he wanted.

It was a good little system they had going, and it became a type of habit.

So that was why Matt was lying on the couch, while Mello was out getting him a new game. The red head turned on his Play Station 2, inserting the game Kingdom Hearts 2.

-x-

Mello was at the shops, deciding to grab Matt's video game and their dinner. He stopped when he saw a familiar blonde standing a few feet away, back turned to him.

He was about to greet his neighbour, Deidara, when his mobile began to go off. He noticed that Deidara also had his phone to his ear, probably waiting for someone to pick up on the other end.

Mello blinked in faint amusement and answered his own phone.

"Hello Deidara."

"Huh? How did you know it was me, Mello?"

"Because I'm standing right behind you."

Deidara turned around to see Mello standing about a metre behind him. Mello was wearing his usual clothes, though he also wore his sunglasses and leather jacket. The blonde looked away from the blond for a few seconds.

"Oh. Mello, sorry, I gotta hang up, something just came up. Bye."

Deidara hung up the phone, and spun around so he was fully facing Mello. The blond hung up his phone as well. He rolled his eyes, though no one probably saw because of his tinted sunglasses. Deidara smiled at him.

"Hey Mello, un. What are you doing here?"

Mello shrugged in response.

"I came to get Matt a new video game."

"…Why doesn't Matt buy one for himself, un?"

Mello shrugged once more.

"It's an old habit from our days at the orphanage."

"Okay." Deidara smiled at him softly. The smile then fell. "Wait, orphanage?"

"Yeah, Matt and I first met there when we were 8 years old, well, at the time he was 7. Anyway, yeah, we were both orphans."

Deidara nodded solemnly.

"That's sad to hear, un…"

"It wasn't that bad, it was better than most orphanages." Mello pulled a chocolate bar from his back pocket, unwrapping the foil. "So, why did you call?"

"Oh, I was bored and I wanted to see if anyone wanted to hang out with me since Sasori is at work, un."

Mello pulled a chunk of chocolate off of the bar.

"So you wanted some company, basically?"

Deidara blinked.

"Yeah, un. Just until, like, 3 o'clock anyway."

The blond gave a soft nod, taking another bite of the chocolate.

"Hmmm…I guess I've got nothing better to do."

Deidara smiled. "Awesome, un! So, what do you wanna do?"

Mello shrugged.

"Well, firstly, I need to go to EB Games to get Matt's game."

"Okie Dokie, I think that EB Games is this way."

Mello blinked slightly.

"I'm pretty sure it is that way."

Deidara blinked back.

"Oh…Woops! Sorry, I lack a sense of direction."

He grinned sheepishly.

Mello gave a smirk.

"Don't worry; it happens to the best of us."

Both fair haired males began to walk towards the EB Games store.

"How far along are you?"

"Huh?"

Mello pointed at Deidara's baby bump.

"How many weeks along?"

"Oh! 27 weeks along!"

The blond nodded.

"Thought of any names?"

"We've called her Delilay, un."

"What if it's a he?"

Deidara just shrugged.

They entered the store, which had large signs, indicating that there was a sale on.

"So what game do you think I should get Matt?"

Deidara blinked at the games.

"Call of Duty?"

"Already has it."

"Portal?"

"Got it."

Deidara kept saying the name of each game he saw in the store, every single time Mello replied that Matt already owned the game.

"How many games does Matt have, un?"

"In my view, too many, in his view, not enough. But they make him happy." Mello gave a slight shrug.

"How do you remember all the games he has though, un?"

"Matt and I have known each other for over 10 years. You start catching on after a while."

"Yikes. Sasori and I have only known each other for 7 years…When did you and Matt get together?"

"…" Mello ignored to question. He picked up a game that read 'BRAND NEW!' "'Lemmings'? That game isn't brand new."

"It's a new version, higher quality and graphics, un."

Mello frowned down at it.

Mail hadn't hinted about any games he wanted in particular, plus he didn't have this version of Lemmings.

"Okay, I'll get this for him."

-x-

"Hey, that gun, un…It's fake, right?"

He pointed to the gun which the blond had sticking out of his leather pants. Mello blinked at it lazily.

"Oh, it's real. Don't worry; I have a licence for it."

A fake licence, anyway.

"Is it really…Necessary for you to carry around a loaded gun, un?"

"I think it is perfectly necessary. I've been mixed up with bad people in the past, so really it is for protection purposes only."

"Bad people? What, were you a gangster of something? Oh! I know! You were in the mafia!" Deidara laughed.

"The mafia?"

"Don't worry, Mello, it was just a joke, un." Deidara grinned at him. "That would be so funny if I was living next to a mafia boss or something like that!"

"Ex Mafia boss, actually." Mello corrected. "I had to blow up our hide out, which is how I got this scar on my face."

Deidara blinked at him.

Mello scolded himself mentally.

Why the fuck had he told the blonde that?

"Cool, un! You actually blew a place up? THAT MUST HAVE BEEN SO EPIC!"

Mello gave the blond a weird look from beneath his sun glasses.

"Huh?"

"I love explosions, un!"

"I would have loved it as well, I guess; if it hadn't practically melted half of my face."

"I reckon your scar looks awesome, un! Girls love scars. Oh, sorry, I forgot you were with Matt. Well, guys love scars as well! I bet Matt is all over you when you two are alone!"

Mello silently stared at Deidara for several almost awkward seconds.

"I guess he is."

_Translation__- In my dreams_

-x-

Matt remembered when he and Mello had been given their alias names. In fact, they had chosen them for each other.

_Q used to always lie around on the floor whenever he __played on his Game Boy Colour. M would usually be lying on the floor as well, using Q's lower back as a pillow for his head. M would always be reading a book, whether it be a novel, or a text book._

"_Hey, Q?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You remind me of a rug, how you're always lying around on the floor."_

"_So?"_

"_Don't you get sick of just being a letter?"_

"_I don't mind it; it is a symbol of our relationship with L."_

"_I know, but it gets pretty confusing."_

"_Your__ point?"_

_Mello smirked, putting down his book._

"_I'm going to call you Matt from now on."_

"…_May I ask why?"_

"_I said before, you remind me of a rug, or in other words, you remind me of a mat. Hence the name 'Matt'."_

"_Well, then I'm going to call you Mello."_

"_Why? Because I yell at you a lot?"_

"_Well, that, and because you hate the Marsh Mellows in rocky road chocolate."_

"_Whatever, Matt."_

"_Whatever, Mello. Hey, where is N?"_

"_I don't want that freak anywhere near me!"_

"…_Near me…Why don't we call N 'Near'?"_

"_As long as he isn't _Near_ us!"_

The names eventually caught on, and everyone started calling them Matt, Mello and Near. It was kind of funny, really.

Matt looked up from the TV screen as Mello walked through the front door.

"Hey Mellsy."

Mello pulled off his jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack and putting his sunglasses into the pocket.

"Hey Matty, I got you Lemmings."

"But I already have Lemmings."

"It's a new version."

He sat down on the couch next to Matt and handed him an EB Games bag. The red head paused the game and took it from the blond. He took the game out of it, examining the front cover.

"Hey, you're right. I don't have this version. Thanks Mellsy."

He gave the blond a kiss on the cheek. They both knew that the only emotion behind the contact was appreciation.

Matt stood up and moved to the TV, swapping the disks of Kingdom Hearts 2 with Lemmings. He moved back to the couch as the game started.

"So, did you find out who the robber was?"

"Oh, it was Bekko Futokutei, the owner of the house. Something about insurance."

Matt nodded and began playing the game Mello had bought him.

"Thanks for that. I owe you one."

The red head was an absolute genius when it came to games.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Matt had already completed the first level in record time, beginning the next level.

"This game is easy."

Mello frowned at the screen and stood up, giving a sigh.

"The game isn't easy; you just have absolutely no life whatsoever, dumb ass."

He made his way into their kitchen, holding a plain plastic bag which contained their dinners. He put it down on the bench, pulling both containers from it. The blond placed the first one into the microwave. He set the timer for 50 seconds and turned the machine on.

Mello began getting them a drink each. When the microwave finished, he took out the container, replacing it with the other one.

The blond gave a sigh and waited impatiently for the timer to run down to zero.

-x-

Matt awoke in the middle of the night to find he was all alone. He frowned, giving a tired yawn.

Where had Mello gone?

Maybe he just couldn't see the blond in the poor moonlight which was streaming in from between the blinds.

His eyes rapidly adjusted and he was able to confirm that he was indeed alone. He put a hand out to feel the sheets where Mello should have been sleeping, finding they were cold.

The red head sighed and got out from beneath the black velvet bed sheet.

"Mello?"

Matt moved to the bathroom to see that Mello wasn't using the toilet, examining his scar or doing anything like that.

Maybe he was having a midnight block of chocolate? It wouldn't be out of the blond's character to have chocolate cravings in the middle of the night…

The red head walked to the dark living room. There was not a single light on in their household.

He made his way to the kitchen. No one was in there either.

The red head opened the fridge, noticing that there was a block of chocolate missing from the large pile inside of the refrigerator.

Any normal person may not have noticed something as small and insignificant as that, but Matt had been best friends with Mello for the majority of his life. He was easily able to detect this odd occurrence.

Matt closed the fridge, once more walking back to the living room. He opened the garage door and turned on the light.

Mello's motorbike had disappeared, along with the blond's helmet.

Guess that meant Mello really wasn't home…

The red head turned off the light to the garage and closed the door. He switched the lights of the living room off as well, walking back into his dark bedroom.

Matt crawled into the large empty queen sized bed.

He had a fairly good idea where the blond was…

He pulled the covers back over himself and closed his eyes to sleep.

-x-

*face palm*

Mello is such a sex addict =.= Though that gets explained later on in the story *shrug*

I think that I'm going to describe a bit of Matt's personality!

Okay, firstly I'm gonna say that this story is a bit of a contradiction to Baby Blue. Baby Blue followed Sasori and Deidara's relationship, etc. Their relationship was very secure, while in this fan fic we see Matt and Mello's relationship, which is very insecure.

Anyway…

This might be hard to believe, but Matt does really care for Mello and always wants what is best for the blond. He isn't in Love with Mello (at least he wont admit it anyway XD ) and you may have noticed that he even has difficulty saying and thinking the word Love, always substituting it with 'Have feelings', 'Having Feelings', etc.

You will see later that he does have some traits which are similar to L, these will become clear after Mello- *clamps hands over mouth to not reveal spoilers*...*assumes it is safe and unclamps mouth* One trait similar to L's you can see now, however, is how childish he is. Matty is also fairly arrogant and cocky.

He is actually very smart as well; Matt just doesn't act it since he knows Mello has an inferiority complex. He doesn't want Mello to begin a competition with him. Of course Matt is very lazy and the only reason why the house isn't completely trashed is because Mello keeps it clean. As I've said, he wants to do what is best for Mello, even though you might not realise this, and he trusts Mello to do what is best for the both of them.

He actually knows Mello better than Mello knows him.

There are differences between him in the flashbacks and him with the amnesia. He is more childish and less bleak than he was when he knew about Kira.

Matt is very loyal.

Here are a few small facts about him in this story-

He is left handed (though he was in the anime and manga)

Matt doesn't usually wear his cargo boots inside

Mello has band him from smoking in the house.

And he only knows how to cook spaghetti XD

So really, that is basically Matt's personality, at least when he isn't being traumatized by- *covers mouth with hands for several seconds*

Anyway, Hope you likey X3

Please Comment/Review ^O^


	13. M

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 13**

**M**

Mello was on the phone to L.

"Can you tell me any new information on the memory case?"

"I am sorry, M, but we have given up on the investigation."

The blond's eyes widened.

"What?"

"No one is suffering because of this, nor is anyone in any danger as a result. Even I must say it is a good thing that this memory loss occurred. It is best that the world forget about Kira and the trauma in which he caused. Please do not continue to try and make Q remember, if he were to recall his death, it may traumatize him."

"What? I don't care if it traumatizes him! I'm not going to give up on retrieving Matt's memories, L. Nothing could ever make me give up on this."

There was a few seconds of silence. L replied finally with his normal monotone.

"Very well then. Goodbye, M."

Mello hung up the phone, sneering.

"How the hell could they just give up like that?"

"What is it?"

Mello looked up at the red head as he entered the house. The blond gave a sigh.

"Nothing."

Matt raised an eyebrow at him but did not question the blond, lest they get into another fight.

They were both pretty prone to getting into arguments.

Matt sat down on the couch, passing a plastic bag to Mello.

"Here."

The blond took the bag and looked inside.

"Chocolate?"

"We had a deal, remember? You buy me a game, I buy you chocolate."

Mello nodded and picked one of the sweets from the bag.

"Thanks…It better be that, and not because you wanted to see that flirtatious brunette cashier."

Matt blinked at the blond.

"Huh?"

"That girl whom you were practically flirting with on our first night here."

Matt smirked at the blond.

"Oh, I get it, you're jealous."

The blond shot him a glare.

"I'm not jealous of anyone."

"Whatever you say, Marsh Mello."

So much for avoiding an argument…

The blond stood up and glared at the red head.

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU GOT SOMETHING YOU WANNA TELL ME?"

"Not at all." Matt gave a bored yawn.

What was the point in getting into a fight?

He really didn't want to go through the hassle of hunting down the blond again.

"Damn straight 'Not at all'!" Mello gave a sigh, unwrapping the chocolate bar. "Whatever, you're making dinner tonight."

"Sure."

Matt stood up and moved to the kitchen.

Mello gave another sigh and sat back down, rubbing his temples to try and calm his frustration.

He wasn't jealous of anyone.

He placed the chocolate bar down and pulled the letter that he kept with him at all times out of his pocket, reading over the message.

'_Love is Infinite, but I am not  
Very soon my life will rot.  
Why must I believe you're always right?  
My, you're so beautiful tonight._

_Your beauty, sorrow and your woe  
They are your own seeds to sow.  
You speak over me as you always do.  
Why so unbelieving in my love are you?  
But still, Maybe you'll bear the urge to say,  
Even though everything in my eyes is okay,  
That the life you live is just too hard,  
Without my light you let down your guard.  
Sorry, Love, our world is now dead.'  
Forever Without, -Quotro Rafed_

When he had first gotten the message, it had taken him 2 sleepless nights to figure out what the message meant.

It was actually pretty simple, really. The third word of each line.

Infinite.

My.

I.

So.

Sorrow.

Your.

Over.

Unbelieving.

Maybe.

Everything.

Life.

Light.

Our.

-Quotro.

I MISS YOU MELLO –Q

"I miss you too, Q…I miss you too."

-x-

Matt awoke to find no Mello in the bed next to him. Again.

That was the 5th time in 2 weeks.

He had never thought of Mello as such a sex addict.

The blond had claimed to love him.

Matt frowned slightly.

What about him?

Did he Lo-…Have feelings for the blond?

No, it wasn't even remotely possible!

Matt rolled over, nuzzling the pillow sleepily.

What about the flashbacks he had had?

In one of them, he had held the blond in his final thoughts, and in another he had held the blond in his arms.

Had they really been that close?

Matt gave a sigh.

Probably not.

He closed his eyes once more, becoming entangled in the web of sleep.

-x-

_Mello placed the chocolate onto the table soundlessly. Matt looked over at him._

"_Is something wrong?"_

_The blond looked up at him, giving a slight glare._

"_What do you think? This could be the last night of our lives! Of course something is wrong, you idiot!"_

_Matt blinked at him slightly._

"_I was just asking."_

_The blond gave a sigh._

"_Mail." Mello stood up, not looking at anything in particular. "I want you to fuck me."_

_Matt blinked softly, and then gave a smirk._

"_No."_

_Mello shot the red head a glare._

"_Matt. I'm going to die tomorrow. Please."_

"_No."_

_The blond bared his teeth in frustration._

"_YOU DON'T FUCKING GET IT, MATT! I'M NOT ASKING! IF YOU DON'T SLEEP WITH ME, THEN I WILL JUST RAPE YOU!"_

_Matt just gave a yawn._

"_Do what you must."_

_The blond's eyes widened. He stared at the red head for a few more seconds before giving a sigh._

"_Whatever."_

_The blond sat back down and grabbed the chocolate bar. A minute of silence ticked by between them._

"_So, Marsh Mello," Matt smiled at him softly, "I've forgotten the difference between milk chocolate, and white chocolate. Care to explain?"_

_Mello blinked at him. Matt was actually trying to cheer them up. The blond rolled his eyes and began ranting off all of the differences between the two chocolate types like there was no tomorrow…Matt really wished there wouldn't be a tomorrow…_

_-x-_

"_I'm going to go to bed then." Matt stood up, stretching slightly. "Good night."_

"…_Night."_

_He walked out of the room and into their shared bedroom. Matt pulled his goggles off and placed them on the bedside table, along with his gloves. He crawled into the single bed, keeping to one side of it._

_It wasn't long till the blond came into the room._

"_Why don't you want to have sex?"_

_Matt gave a sigh._

"_I just don't want to. That is all."_

_Honestly. He knew that if he and Mello were to have sex tonight, then they would both die tomorrow._

"_I get it, you're scared. You're scared because you're a fucking virgin!"_

_Matt sighed and sat up._

"_That's not the reason I'm scared. I just have this feeling, that if we do it, then tomorrow we will die for sure."_

"_All the more reason to fuck tonight, incase we _do_ die tomorrow."_

_Mello walked over and sat down on the bed._

"_Did you just hear what I said, Mellsy? I said-"_

"_Shhh." Mello placed a finger on the red head's lips. "I heard you loud and clear."_

_Mello pulled his finger away and leaned over, pressing their lips together. The blond pushed the red head down, their lips still connected._

_Matt gave up, moving his hands to rest of Mello's waist loosely. The blond drew the covers off of the red head. He pulled their lips apart, smirking down at Matt._

"_How long have we wanted each other, Matt? Five years?"_

"_More or less."_

_One of Matt's hands moved to the zipper of Mello's leather vest. He pulled it down, unzipping the clothing. Mello shrugged the top off of his shoulders, discarding it carelessly. His hand's moved up the striped shirt, moving the material up the red head's body. Matt helped him pull off the lined material._

_They were both shirtless now. Their eyes suddenly became locked._

_Mello was captivated by Matt's hypnotic dark blue orbs._

"…_Matt…If you are ever in trouble…Then take off your goggles."_

"_Huh? Oh, Sure."_

_Matt's arms suddenly wrapped around the blond's waist entirely, pulling the blond down. Mello collapsed onto the red head's chest, and was swiftly pulled into a kiss._

_Matt rolled them over so he was on top of the blond. His hands moved clumsily to Mello's pants. He pulled the leather off of the blond's body, discarding the pants and belt at random. No, Mello had not been wearing any underwear._

_Matt pulled away from the blond's lips, smirking down at him._

"_I'm not even going to comment on what nice underwear you are wearing this fine night."_

_Mello sneered slightly._

"_You ever worn leather before, dumb ass? There is barely enough room for the barrel of my gun. Underwear is out of the question."_

"_Mihael." Matt bit lightly at the blond's neck. "Shut up for once and help me remove my pants already."_

_Mello blinked at him. Matt had never told him to shut up before. He really didn't know why, but it made him even more turned on._

_His fingers slipped to the red head's baggy jeans. He pulled down the zipper and then the pants altogether. Matt pulled off his Sponge Bob Square Pants boxers, chucking them along with his jeans off of the bed._

_Matt wrapped his arms around the blond's slim waist, positioning himself at his entrance._

"_Wai-"_

_Too late._

_Matt thrust into Mello's unprepared ass, becoming fully sheathed._

_The blond hissed in pain._

"_YOU DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING PREPARE ME YOU DUMB ASS!"_

"_Wha-what?"_

_Matt was panting already. He didn't know whether the tight hold around his member was painful or pleasurable._

"_You didn't finger fuck me! God!"_

"_D-…Do you want me to…pull out and finger fuck you the-"_

"_IT'S TOO FUCKING LATE FOR THAT, YOU IDIOT!"_

_Matt was still panting, pressing his forehead against Mello's chest._

_Fuck~_

"_The-then what do you want me to…do?"_

_Mello rested his arms on Matt's back, clutching slightly at the milky skin._

"_Just…stay still until I tell you to move."_

_Matt gave a nod._

"_It's not like you're not used to this anyway, Mihael."_

"_Shut up and stay still you ass!"_

_The blunt feeling that Matt had felt when he entered Mello was fading, becoming more pleasurable as time passed._

_Eventually, the blond bucked his hips against the red head._

"_Move."_

"_Are you su-"_

"_JUST MOVE FOR FUCKS SAKE!"_

_Matt pulled mostly out of the blond._

_True, he was a virgin, and fairly naïve as well. Mello on the other hand had resorted a lot to sleeping with people just to gain information._

_Wouldn't it make more sense if Mello were on top?_

_Not that he was complaining! Matt preferred being on top, less pain._

_The red head pushed back into Mello's heat. A faint rush of pleasure ran through his body as the blond's tight heat squeezed around his cock._

_Fuck._

"_GO HARDER FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"_

_Matt gave a slight nod._

_He pulled mostly out and thrust back in. He felt another faint rush of pleasure at the feeling. Matt continued thrusting into the blond's heat, the pleasure building up gradually._

_Mello gave an airy cry and dug his nails into Matt's back._

"_Fuck!"_

_Huh?_

_Matt continued to slam into the blond. After a few more times, Mello cursed once more, digging his nails even deeper into the red head's flesh._

_The pain actually made the whole experience more pleasurable._

_He would surely have nail scars on his shoulders afterwards._

_Matt decided that it would be a good idea to keep aiming at the spot which made the blond swear. Mello seemed to approve as he began pounding into the sweet spot._

_Matt had no idea why the spot was so pleasurable for Mello, but he really didn't bother figuring it out._

_Both of them were drenched in their own sweat, continuing with their love making._

_The red head was becoming more desperate to find release inside of the blond, speeding up his thrusts and hitting Mello's pleasure spot harder._

_The blond was now panting desperately, occasionally letting out gasps or swear words._

_Matt knew he couldn't take it anymore._

_He groaned as he released deep inside of the blond._

_Fuck!_

_The red head was panting hard, resting his head on Mello's chest. It took him a few seconds to realize that the blond hadn't come yet. His hand slipped to Mello's still erect cock, starting to pump the blond._

"_FUCK!"_

_Mello released over both of their already sweaty chests._

_Both just lay their panting, riding out the bliss of their orgasms._

_Mello finally gave a groan._

"_You can get out of me, dumb ass."_

"_Why? I like how you feel."_

"_Mail!"_

"_Fine."_

_Matt pulled out of the blond's heat, both blood and cum dripping out of Mello's swollen ass._

_Huh? Matt hadn't even noticed that he had made the blond bleed. Oh well. The red head rolled off of the blond, both still panting somewhat._

"_Thanks, Matt…I've always wondered what it would be like to be filled up."_

"_Huh? I thought that you've had sex heaps of times."_

"_Protected sex. You're the only one I'd ever give the privilege of filling me up to."_

"_I feel flattered."_

_Matt rolled onto his side, pulling Mello to his chest._

"_You should."_

_The red head closed his eyes to get some well needed sleep._

_He knew that they would die tomorrow, even though he would never admit it out loud._

"_Light Yagami."_

_Matt opened his eyes softly. The red head slowly stroked the blond's back, tenderly and lovingly._

"_Huh?"_

"_Kira's name is Light Yagami."_

_Matt nodded slowly._

"_I know."_

_-x-_

Matt awoke from the dream covered in sweat and…Oh joy.

He could hear the blond humming away in the kitchen.

Matt got out of bed, looking at the filthy covers. Oh god dammit!

He grabbed a pair of clean boxers, quickly swapping them with his soiled pair.

"I'll do the laundry today, Mellsy!"

"If you insist!"

-x-

Maybe it was a good thing that Mello wasn't there when Matt was asleep XD Lolz that would have been awkward XD

Course it is the M chapter which has Smut in XD Lolz

I know how many smut scenes are in this fic =D But of course I can't tell you XD

Almost Smut Scenes- 1

Actual Smut Scenes- 1

So far it is a tie! Lolz XD

I wonder how long till next smut scene! *reads ahead several chapters* …What? *reads ahead even more* …*misery corner*

So there you have the solution to what the note meant! It meant I MISS YOU MELLO –Q

X3

Anyway, hope you likey XD Lolz

Please Comment/Review! 8D


	14. N

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 14**

**N**

Mail Jeevas gave a sigh. For some reason he wasn't up to playing any video games.

He and Mello really had…

He shuddered.

Fuck!

The red head gave yet another sigh. No wonder Mello was so persistent to make him remember. He just wanted the red head for sex so he wouldn't have to even leave the house to get laid!

That had to be the reason!

-x-

Mihael Keehl gave a yawn.

God, he was tired. He would probably stay home tonight to catch up on his sleep.

Mello wondered if Matt knew about his nightly trips…Well, the red head hadn't confronted him about them, so he mustn't have known!

Plus, Matt slept like a log.

Good.

And it wasn't like he was cheating on the red head since technically they weren't even together.

Mello gave a sigh, taking a bite of his chocolate.

Life sure was complicated.

-x-

Mello was lying in bed. Matt was sound asleep as he always was when the blond was sleepless.

Mello frowned.

Maybe he should go out, at least then he wouldn't be lying here bored.

He gave a sigh and was about to get up when he was stopped by a sob.

Huh?

Mello sat up and looked at Matt. The red head was sweating and restless, trying to fight off the unknown demons of his nightmare.

The blond frowned at the sleeping red head.

"Matt. Wake up."

He shook Matt gently, trying to wake him up.

The red head gave a gasp as we woke up. He was panting hard, clearly terrified. Matt stared up at Mello.

Mello softly stroked the gamer's red hair, trying to soothe his best friend.

Matt suddenly gripped onto the blond and pulled him down, burying his head in Mello's bare chest.

The blond's eyes widened. Matt was trembling a lot.

Mello put his arms around the red head, trying to console him.

"Shhh, shhh, its okay, Matt. It was just a dream. Come on." He held the red head tightly, stoking his back as he spoke. "Everything's okay, I'm here. Shhh. It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. Just calm down, Matty." Fuck, he wasn't good at comforting people in the least.

Was this that trauma thing that L had warned him about?

After a few minutes, Matt stopped trembling.

"Promise that you won't leave me, Mihael."

The blond gave a gentle, tender smile at the red head. He laid them both back down, still holding Matt to his chest.

"I won't leave you, Mail."

Eventually, they both fell asleep, still holding each other close.

-x-

Matt was staring at the laptop screen, completely bored.

He was in the process of solving a case. Something to do with a lost kitten…?

He suddenly heard the Mario theme song go off.

Huh?

Matt answered his mobile phone. The screen told him that it was an unfamiliar number. He flicked a switch on the back of it, turning on the synthetic voice.

"This is Seidou Koinu."

He rolled over so he was now on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He loved this couch.

"_Hello, Matt." _The voice was also synthetic. _"This is Near. L has instructed me to call you."_

"Oh. Hey Near." Matt turned off the synthetic voice changer on his phone.

"_We need to know if you have remembered anything of the past five years. Have you?"_

"Yes."

Why bother lying?

There was a few seconds of silence on the other side of the phone.

"_Does Mello know of this?"_

"No. And I don't plan on telling him either."

"…_Very well then, I shall respect your decision and not tell him also. But may I ask why you wish to keep this a secret from him?"_

"I don't know. I guess that I just wouldn't know how to act if we were together."

"_How much memory have you gained?"_

"Not the whole lot, just some fragments and certain events."

"_Do you have any clue as to what is causing you to gain these memories?"_

"Mello."

There was a short silence from the other side of the phone.

"_Thank you, Matt. I will__ not tell Mello of this phone call, and neither will you."_

"Sure."

Matt hung up the phone and turned back over so he was once more on his stomach.

The red head glared at the laptop screen.

"How's it going?"

Matt looked up at Mello as the blond entered the house with groceries in hand. The red head stood up.

"Lousy. Why are these people so fussed about a cat getting stolen?"

"A cat? I thought it was a Bengal Tiger from the Perth Zoo in Australia that got stolen."

"Cat, Tiger, same thing."

Mello rolled his eyes. Matt moved into the garage, picking some of the plastic bags out of the boot of his red car.

"I think that that brunette cashier is scared of me."

Matt walked into the kitchen, blinking at the blond from behind his orange goggles.

"Why?"

Mello placed his plastic bags on the counter, smirking at the red head.

"Because I threatened her."

"May I ask why?"

Mello shrugged.

"I just told her that if she starts flirting with my 'Boyfriend' again, I was going to give her a nice pair of cement block shoes, and then I was going to take her swimming in the lake."

Matt stared at the blond for a few seconds, before bursting out laughing. Mello soon joined in the laughter.

"You've probably traumatized the poor girl!"

Matt continued to laugh.

Mello smirked wide in acknowledgement.

"Damn straight I did!"

After a few more seconds, they finally stopped laughing.

"Anyway, Matty, usual trade? I solve the case, and you make us dinner?"

"Not this time."

Mello blinked at the red head.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to solve this on my own. You're cooking dinner."

Mello frowned but then gave a shrug.

"Alright. Probably all for the best. Besides, I'm sick of eating spaghetti."

"Hey, it's the only thing I know how to cook!"

He grinned sheepishly at the blond. Mello rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Yeah yeah. Now go off and save that kitty."

"Bengal Tiger."

"Same thing."

Matt smirked and exited the kitchen, sitting back down in front of his computer.

Mello frowned and gave a sigh, beginning to work on putting the groceries away. Weird.

-x-

"So, did you find out who it was?"

Matt was staring at his computer screen.

"Yep. Turns out that the culprit was this girl called Shay Collins."

"Wow…Australians have weird names, don't they Mail?"

"Yeah, very weird, Mihael."

"So why did she take the tiger?"

"Wanted to keep it as a pet, or something like that."

Mello smirked.

"Good job, Matt. For that, you get a kiss."

The blond gave him a joking peck on the cheek.

Matt smirked at his best friend.

"You call that a kiss?"

It was meant to just be a joke. Mello on the other hand took it as a challenge.

The next thing the red head knew he was lying flat on the couch, with Mello ravishing his lips. The blond forced him to open his mouth. Mello's tongue began fighting with his own.

He moved Matt's goggles up to his forehead.

Matt moved his hands to Mello's shirt, unzipping the material. His hands began to wander the blond's chest, pinching at the pink nubs. The blond moaned slightly into the kiss.

After a bit they pulled their lips apart, panting hard. Mello was staring at him lustfully while Matt appeared as passive as ever.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna have sex?"

He had asked it in the same tone as if you had been asking for the time.

Matt blinked slightly, and then gave a smirk.

"Sure."

Mello blinked down at him, and then sneered. He stood off of the couch, zipping his shirt back up.

"Well go fuck yourself then, you idiot!"

He moved back into the kitchen to finish making their dinner.

Matt sat up, giving a sigh. Good, he had dodged a bullet there. He knew that if he had told the blond 'No', then they would probably be going at it this very moment. If he hadn't said something along the lines of 'Yes' then Mello would have taken it as a challenge.

He lay back down, giving an exhausted sigh, closing his eyes.

"Is dinner almost ready, Mellsy?"

"Give me 10 minutes, dumb ass!"

And now they were going to act as if nothing had ever happened.

Good.

He slipped into the dark depths of sleep.

(Flash back)

_.c__itsard oot gnihtyna od t'nod dna elbuort morf yawa yatS .yako era uoy epoH .enas em peek taht gniht ylno eht era yeht ,llew hO…srettel eseht gnitteg neve era uoy fi rednow I .llew sa enif gniod era uoy epoh I dna ,enif gniod ma I. yas ot gnihtyna evah t'nod I. uoy ot seton eseht gnidnes peek I yhw wonk t'nod I yllaeR .elcarim a fo tib a si gnitirw no peek I tahT._

_Translation- That I keep on writing is a bit of a miracle. Really I don't know why I keep sending these notes to you. I don't have anything to say. I am doing fine, and I hope you are doing fine as well. I wonder if you are even getting these letters…Oh well, they are the only thing that keep me sane. Hope you are okay. Stay away from trouble and don't do anything too drastic._

_Maybe he was just getting lazy with these letters. Oh well._

_Matt gave a sigh and took another drag of his cigarette._

(End of Flashback)

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

Matt jumped up, waking from his dream. He sat up and blinked at Mello.

"Huh?"

"Dinner."

"Oh," he gave a sigh, "must have fallen asleep. Sorry."

Mello rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, dumb ass."

-x-

_Light frowned down at the two detectives._

"_What the…What's up with these guys? I mean, isn't it clear that they are both madly in love each other?"_

_Ryuk laughed._

"_Humans are blind creatures."_

"_Yeah, but just look at them! Mihael keeps trying to seduce Mail, and he finally succeeds, but then he just walks off to make dinner?"_

"_The red head gave him the wrong answer. That is why."_

"_Wrong answer? He said that he would sleep with him, how is that the wrong answer?"_

"_It wasn't the answer that the blond had been expecting.__ And Mihael doesn't like being wrong."_

_Kira frowned, giving a harsh sigh._

"_These guys are complete idiots."_

"_I wouldn't say that about them. As I said before, they are just blind. Especially Mail Jeevas. He can't even see that he is in love with the blond, but he can see that the blond loves him. But Mihael is also blind. He knows that he is in love with the red head, but doesn't know of the red head's feelings."_

"_So, doesn't that mean they are equally blind?"_

"_No. As I said before. Mail Jeevas is the blinder of the two. It is hard to see others feelings, it is harder to see your own."_

"_I still think they are both idiots."_

_Ryuk gave a loud laugh._

"_Don't we all?"_

-x-

Matt gave a frown.

"Really?"

"_Yeah. So are you going to come?"_

Matt was on the phone to his neighbour, Sasori. The puppet had invited him to Deidara's baby shower, which was going to be a surprise for the blonde. It was next week, on the 24th of April.

"Sure, I guess Mello and I will come."

"_Cool, don't tell Deidara though."_

"Okay. Take care."

He hung up the phone, placing it back into his pocket.

"Hey, Mellsy!"

Mello popped his head out of the laundry room.

"Yeah?"

Matt went back to playing his Nintendo Wii game.

"Sasori had invited us to Deidara's Baby Shower. It is next week on the 24th. I told him we were going."

"Okay."

"And don't tell Deidara 'bout it, it's a surprise."

"Got it. Don't tell Dei…So what are we going to get them?"

Matt blinked at Mello as the blond sat down on the couch next to him.

"We have to get them something?"

"…Wow, Matt. I think you have just hit an all time low."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Okay then, Mr Social, what are we supposed to get them?"

"Let's go to the shops and find out."

"What?" Matt stared at Mello. "Do I have to? I hate going out! Pretty Please, Mellsy?" He made a move to pull his goggles from over his hypnotic eyes.

The blond quickly aimed his gun at the red head.

"DARE MOVE YOUR GOGGLES AND I WILL SHOOT YOU, MAIL! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME AND THAT IS FINAL!"

Matt gave a sigh, putting his hand back down.

"Fine. You win."

"Damn straight I do!" Mello put the gun away into its usual spot. "Now come on, Lazy Ass, let's go."

-x-

Matty doesn't like it outside XD Lolz

Mello is Mr Social XD

Okay, so I got lazy on the third letter =.= It still took me like 10 minutes to write it all backwards!

No, Shay Collins isn't my real name XD Lolz

Matt has a bit of a psychological issue where he always has to try to come up with a reason for someone else's actions XD MATT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT MELLO REALLY DOES LOVE YOU?

Lolz X3

Lolz XD Bengal Tiger XD

Hope you likey ^O^

Please Comment/Review 8D !


	15. O

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 15**

**O**

"Why don't we get them a video game or something?"

Mello rolled his eyes at the red head.

"Because you will choose one that you don't have, then you will beg me to keep it, and then we will have to come back here again to get them a new present."

Matt gave a sigh.

"Fine. What do you think we should get them then, Mr Social?"

"Stop calling me that."

"What? It's a compliment."

Mello glared at him.

"Look, I'll buy you a new video game after we find them something. How's that for motivation? Now what can we get them?"

The red head gave a slight hum.

"Why don't we get the baby a toy?"

"I like the direction, but what toy?"

"Wait, what gender is the baby?"

The blond blinked at him and then gave a shrug.

"…I don't think they told us…We're detectives! We gotta know something!"

Matt blinked softly.

"I think it is a boy."

"Why?"

Matt just gave a shrug. Mello gave a sigh.

"We might as well get a toy that could be for either a boy or a girl then."

"What about a toy gun?"

"…" Mello pecked Matt on the lips quickly. "Good idea. Now come of, Matty, let's go gun hunting."

Matt looked around.

"Where is a toy shop around here?"

"Let's look at the directory."

They both walked over to the shopping centre's directory.

"Here we go. Toys R Us should do it. Let's go."

-x-

"You think this gun is okay?"

Mello looked at it, and then gave a shrug.

"Sure. I guess it is oka-"

"Oooo! I love your toy gun, sir!"

"Huh?" Mello and Matt both looked to the little boy who had spoken. His eyes were staring at the gun that was sticking out of Mello's leather pants.

"Where did you get it? Can I see it?"

The kid reached out a hand to grab the real (loaded) gun. Matt quickly grabbed the boy's wrist before he grabbed it.

"Sorry Kiddo, but-"

"I bought it off EBay." Mello grabbed onto Matt's wrist, causing him to let go of the little kid.

The little boy blinked at him.

"What's an EBay?"

Mello waved a gloved hand at the boy.

"You'll find out when you're older. Now run along."

The boy puffed out his cheeks in a pout, giving a puppy dog expression.

"But can't I just see it, please?"

Mello smirked, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Why don't you just take a picture of it? It will last longer."

The boy just blinked at him, not understanding the threat.

"But I don't have a camera…"

"Mihael." Mello looked at the red head, blinking in response. Matt moved his goggles to his forehead, and then smiled softly at the little boy. "I'm sorry, kiddo, but we've gotta go now."

The boy stared up into the red head's eyes, completely awestruck. He then nodded slowly, turning around and walking off.

Matt rolled his eyes and looked back at Mello. He pouted and frowned at the blond.

"What the hell is wrong with my eyes?"

Mello was staring at him, seeming to be trapped by his dark blue orbs as well.

"Matt…Please put your goggles back on before I molest you in the middle of a toy store…"

The red head sighed and moved his orange tinted goggles back over his eyes. Mello shook his head to clear it.

"Really, I don't know. But that is one of the reasons I bought you those goggles in the first place, because you kept hypnotizing people with them."

Matt frowned once more.

"It's not my fault; I was born with these eyes."

Mello gave a sigh.

"Whatever, now come on, before that kid comes back."

-x-

They had bought the toy gun and were on there way to EB Games.

"Hey, wait…"

"What?"

"I'll be right back, Mellsy, I will meet you in EB Games. 'Kay?"

Mello gave a sigh.

"Fine."

Matt walked into the supermarket, going straight to the confectionary isle.

He walked along the line of shelves, stopping when he found what he had been looking for.

Lindt chocolates.

He took a box of red chocolates from the shelf.

Sasori had given him a box of them a few weeks earlier, when Mello had gone off. He wanted to repay the favour.

Matt frowned down at the chocolates, and then grabbed another packet of them for Mello. If he just bought one packet, then the blond would have kept them, so might as well buy two.

He purchased the chocolate, along with an empty gift box to put the stuff in, and went to meet up with Mello.

The blond was standing outside EB Games, already holding a bag from the store.

Matt smiled at his best friend.

"What game did you get?"

"Super Smash Bros Brawl."

"Oh, we played that at Sasori and Deidara's house; didn't we?"

"Yeah, I sort of liked it as well, so I also bought another Wii controller for myself. What did you get?"

"I bought a box for the presents, and I bought 2 boxes of Lindt chocolate. One for Deidara, and also one for you."

"Smart decision. Okay then, let's go home."

-x-

"Mello…"

Matt paused the game that he and the blond had been playing. Mello blinked at him, and then frowned.

"What? Was I playing it incorrectly?"

"No, it's not that…But…Maybe I would remember something if you told me about some stuff."

Mello blinked at him once more.

"What do you wanna know then?"

"Well…What happened when you left Wammy's?"

"…They told me L had died…It was raining when I left."

(Flash back)

"_You're so boring, Matt!"_

"_Whatever, Mello."_

"_Seriously, you need to get out more."_

_Matt frowned, still not looking away from his game._

"_But I don't like it outside."_

_The blond sighed and stood up._

"_Well, I'm going out. You can stay here in the dark. Have fun staying in the closest!"_

"_Whatever, Marsh Mello."_

_Mello exited the room, joining in the rush of children headed outside._

_He began ruffling one of the other children's hair to annoy the poor orphan._

_He heard one of the care takers of Wammy's speak._

"_Oh, Mr Roger."_

_Sure enough, Roger was in the hallway._

_He pulled Mello's hand away from the younger boy's head, holding grimly onto the ruffian's wrist._

"_Mello."_

_Why was his face so sad?_

"_Huh?"_

"_And Near, come to my room."_

_Mello looked over to see Near sitting on the floor, completing another plain puzzle. The albino looked up at them._

"_Yes."_

_-x-_

_Both successors stood in Roger's office. He sat grimly behind his desk, eyes closed._

_Mello frowned._

"_What is it, Roger?"_

_Roger then said the three words which he had thought he would never hear in his entire life._

"_L is dead."_

_Near stopped working on the puzzle, and Mello gaped._

_The blond slammed his fists on the desk, leaning over it._

"_Dead?_!_ W-Why?_!_"_

"…"

_Near finished off his puzzle with a final clack._

"_Y…You mean he was killed by Kira? Is that it…?"_

"_Most likely."_

_Mello grabbed onto Roger._

"_HE PROMISED HE WOULD SEE KIRA DEAD! L was killed…? ARE YOU SURE?_!_"_

"_Mello…"_

_There was suddenly the sound of Near's puzzle pieces clattering to the floor. Mello looked over at the stoic albino._

"_If you can't beat the game, if you can't solve the puzzle, you're nothing but a Loser."_

_Mello stared at him, and then looked back at Roger as the albino went back to solving the puzzle._

"_So then which of us did L…"_

_He could hear the clacking of puzzle pieces in the background as Near began solving the jigsaw once more. In his ears he could also hear the thumping of his own heart._

_Roger finally opened his eyes._

"_Neither of you, yet…He can't choose, now that he's dead…" Mello stared at the man. "Mello, Near…How about you two work together…?"_

_Mello's eyes widened, and he looked over at Near, whom was still working on the puzzle. The albino didn't divert his attention when he spoke._

"_Yeah, sounds good."_

_Mello looked back at Roger, slightly glaring now._

_He was being pitied…_

"_That's impossible, Roger…You know Near and I don't get along…We're always competing. Always…I'm always number two…No matter how hard I try…" He remembered the countless hours he had spent studying, all of it to now be in vain. "It's fine, Roger…Near can be L's successor. Unlike me, Near will calmly and unemotionally solve the puzzle."_

_There was a final clack as Near finished the jigsaw._

_Mello turned around._

"_I'm going now…I'm leaving the orphanage, too."_

_Roger stood up in shock._

"_Mello."_

"_I'm almost 15 anyway, Roger." He opened the door. "I'll live life my own way." He slammed the door, continuing to walk down the hall._

_God, he was so angry. At L, at Kira, at Near, at Roger, at Matt, at the whole entire world._

_L, he shouldn't have died. He wasn't supposed to die!_

_Kira, he was the bad guy. The bad guys weren't supposed to win._

_Near…Oh how easy life would be is the fat headed albino didn't even exist!_

_Roger…How dare he pity Mello, he was worse than Kira._

_And Matt. He was always so damn laid back, and yet he was 3__rd__ in line. He didn't have any troubles like the blond!_

_He felt like everyone had turned on him._

_He was all alone in the world…_

_Mello entered the room he shared with Matt and Near. The red head was no where in sight. Mello had made all 3 beds earlier, since it was his job at Wammy's. He grabbed a rucksack from the wardrobe. He dumped some of his clothes inside of it, along with a plastic bag which had several bars of chocolate inside of it. Matt had bought them for him only yesterday._

_Matt…_

_He wouldn't get to say goodbye…_

_No! It was the red head's fault that for once he wasn't in their room!_

_Mello looked out the window. It was raining now, even though it had been sunny only less than an hour ago..._

_He opened the wardrobe, grabbing a pair of cargo boots and a white jacket. The blond put the boots on his bare feet, the jacket onto his body, and slung the rucksack over his shoulder._

_He made his way down the hall. Some of the kids stared at him with curiosity as he went by, but none of them said a word, or tried to stop him._

_Mello exited the orphanage's front doors, becoming drenched by the rain almost immediately. He didn't let it bother him. The blond had never gotten sick before, and he wasn't going to let the fear of a cold bother him. If he stayed in the orphanage any longer, then they might have convinced him to stay._

_He said he was leaving, and dammit he was leaving._

_Mello exited the large gates of Wammy's House, closing them behind him._

_He was going to live life his own way._

"_My own way…"_

"_Don't think you're going to get rid of me that easily, Mello."_

_The blond's eyes widened and he stopped. A familiar figure stood merely a metre away. It was obvious that they had been waiting for him._

"_Matt?"_

_The red head smirked at him._

"_So, L is dead, huh?"_

"…_How did you know?"_

_Matt ran a hand through his drenched red hair._

"_I placed a bug under Roger's desk a few years ago, in case you got into any trouble and needed an alibi."_

_Mello blinked._

"_I was wondering how every time I was in trouble, you'd always appear at the right time to bust me out…" Mello frowned. "I'm leaving Matt. Don't think you can stop me."_

_Matt smiled at his best friend._

"_I know, Mello. I'm not going to stop you. In fact, I'm coming with you."_

_Mello stared at his friend, finally noticing the bag on Matt's back._

"_No, you can't come with me, Matt. It's too dangerous."_

"_So? Dangerous is fun."_

_Mello shook his head, beads of water flinging from his golden locks._

"_This ISN'T a GAME, Q."_

"_Oh, so we're using letters again, M? You don't have to let me go with you, because I will just follow you anyway."_

_Mello sneered and turned to the left, beginning to walk along the cold, wet street. The rain continued to pour down around them. The red head didn't make a move to follow behind him like the loyal dog he was._

"_Mello."_

_The blond stopped._

"_What?"_

_Matt gave a smirk._

"_My real name is Mail Jeevas."_

_Mello was stunned. At Wammy's, they had__ been taught that giving out your real name was both a sign of absolute trust and stupidity._

_The red head walked through the rain, over to where the blond still stood. He put an arm around Mello, smiling at him softly._

"_Come on, Mello, let's get going. I've got some money left over from that security system I created for that virus lab thing. Let's go rent out a place and we can both plan our next move to defeat Kira."_

"_Mail…" Mello looked up at the red head with his soft baby blue eyes. "My real name is Mihael Keehl."_

_-x-_

I'm happy that I have all the Death Note Manga so I was able to get the scene with roger pretty much on the dot XD Lolz And it wasn't till I saw the panel in the manga that I saw Mello left when it was raining D= Poor Mellsy!

Okay guys…I have a bit of a confession…I…I haven't read Baby Blue all the way through…I mean, I've read all the chapters after I wrote each one to make sure no spelling errors, but I haven't read all the way from Prologue to Chappy 25 ^-^" You'd think I of all people would have read through the whole thing after I finished writing it XD I suck.

If you're wondering about the virus lab thing that Matt says about, then go read the book L: Change the WorLd XD I actually got a few things from that book, like Matt's letter as Q since the book mentioned a character called Q whom designed the security system for the virus lab ^O^ I did a lot of debating while writing this fic whether Matt should be Q or J. J would have probably made more sense, but I like Q more X3.

Anyway, hope you likey ^O^


	16. P

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 16**

**P**

"And that is what happened. I left you a few days later while you were sleeping. You had given me the crucifix, and as I told you on our first night here, there was a note around it. The note had a date, and also an address. I went there on the date and found the first note from you."

Matt nodded slightly.

"In my memories, we told each other our real names on the day we left Wammy's as well, except it was when we were 18…and the sun had been shining."

Mello nodded slightly.

"Are we going to play this game, or are we just going to sit here in silence for the rest of the evening?"

Matt smirked and unpaused the video game.

"Let's get brawling."

-x-

Mello gave a bored sigh.

He was lying on their bed with nothing to do.

Matt had gone out to get the groceries, and the blond had no detective work that needed to be done. He stood up and begun looking around the house.

He had already cleaned it, since he hadn't had anything better to do. Mello sighed again and grabbed a block of chocolate from the fridge. He moved to the couch, unwrapping the sweet treat. The blond sat down and turned the TV on, taking a chunk out of the chocolate.

_The Mysterious L has solved another Crime!_

Mello watched with slight interest. The TV spoke of how L had solved a crime about a kidnapped little girl. He had figured out where she was and then told the police.

The blond gave a yawn. It wasn't as interesting knowing that when they said L, then they were probably also talking about that fat head Near.

"I'm home."

Mello looked up at Matt as the red head entered through the garage, carrying a bunch of plastic bags.

"Hey Matty, can we go out tonight?"

Matt disappeared into the kitchen to put the bags down, but reappeared a few seconds later.

"Huh? Go out? Well, where do you wanna go, Mellsy?"

"Anywhere but here. I'm bored out of my brain. I'm not made to live the normal life."

Matt gave a sigh.

"Okay then, after we put all of these groceries away, we can go to the movies or something."

Mello sighed and stood up, following the red head into the garage to help.

"Okay then. What movie? Tomorrow When the War Began?"

"Sure, whatever you wanna see, Mellsy."

-x-

"Two adults please."

The raven haired girl smiled at them and handed the detectives their tickets.

"Enjoy your movie, sirs!"

"Thanks."

"No problem!"

Matt walked over to the line Mello was waiting in. They were in que to get some popcorn, drinks, and probably some Maltesers.

-x-

The cinema was full, and the detectives were lucky to find two seats next to each other. They sat down, Mello on the isle seat.

There was a family of four sitting in front of them, so they couldn't put their feet up.

-x-

The movie was half way through playing.

"_You know, I always looked forward to Geography."_

Mello rolled his eyes. What a cheesy line.

Some of the audience laughed, and the girl sitting in front of Mello leaned over to talk to the man who was probably her father.

"You hear that Dad, Lee can't wait for Geography cause you're the teacher!"

Mello glared at the girl and kicked her seat when she sat back. The blonde girl turned around and glared at him.

"It's not nice to talk during the movie, little girl."

The girl, probably about the age of 15 (so really she was only 5 years younger than him) glared harder at Mello.

Matt sighed.

"Sorry he kicked your seat, but please don't talk during the movie."

The blonde girl blinked at Matt, and then gave a smile.

"Okay."

She turned back to watch the movie, and Mello made a move to draw his gun. Matt quickly stopped the blond by grabbing his wrist, giving him a glare from behind his goggles.

They held the glare for a few seconds before Mello gave a sigh, moving his hand away from the gun handle.

Both detectives went back to watching the movie.

-x-

"It's not as fun when you're a detective. You can tell what's going to happen."

Matt gave a shrug.

"It surprised me."

"Yeah, well you're an idiot."

The red head rolled his eyes.

"I liked the symbolism of the swing."

"Really? I liked the druggy. He was funny."

"…Yeah, I guess I liked him as well."

They got into the car, Matt in the driver's seat, and begun the drive home.

"So when is Deidara's Baby shower again?"

"Tomorrow, I think."

"You think or you know?"

"…" Matt though for a few seconds. "Yeah, it's tomorrow…When the war began…"

The blond gave a yawn and gave a nod, ignoring the lame joke. He turned on the radio, hoping it wasn't a sad song or anything.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day,_

_My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away._

_This moment I knew I would be someone else,_

_My love turned around and I fell._

_Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend Lover, but don't be my friend._

_You can be my bad boy, but understand, that I don't need you in my life again._

_Won't you, be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend Lover, but don't be my friend._

_You can be my bad boy, but understand, that I don't need you again,_

_No I don't need you again._

_You once made this promise to stay by my side,_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside._

Mello gave another yawn and fell asleep.

-x-

Matt pulled the car into the garage, closing the large remote controlled door behind them. He turned off the ignition, but left the keys in the car where he usually kept them. They weren't really that fussed about getting robbed. Mello had a gun, and they also had a credit card that could buy them an entire city if they wanted one.

The red head looked over at the blond to see that he had actually fallen asleep. Matt blinked at the sleeping figure of Mello.

The blond looked eerily innocent like this. The red head couldn't help but smile softly. He got out of the car and moved over to Mello's side, opening the door. Matt unbuckled the blond's seatbelt and picked him up bridal style. Mello frowned a little, but didn't wake up.

Matt closed the car door with his foot and managed to open the door leading to the living room without either dropping or waking the blond.

He carried Mello to the bedroom and placed him on the bed sheets. Matt took his own vest off, dropping it on the floor. The red head pulled off his boots, along with the blond's. He also took off his goggles, placing them neatly on the bed side table. He didn't bother getting changed into his pyjamas, it was late and he was tired.

He pulled the covers out from under the blond without waking him and crawled into the bed. Matt pulled the blanket over the both of them, bringing Mello to his chest.

Matt liked the blond when he was sleeping. Not that he didn't like Mello when he was awake either…

He frowned, and closed his eyes to sleep.

Maybe…Maybe he did Lo-…Have feelings for the blond after all…

Matt fell asleep before he could reach a conclusion to the question.

-x-

"MATT!"

The red head awoke with a start. He looked around in confusion.

"Huh?"

Mello was no longer in the bed and he could hear the shower going.

"Hey, can you get my back? There's a spot I can't reach."

Matt blinked and then gave a yawn.

"I'm sleeping."

"Hey, you owe me!"

"…Fine, gimmie a minute."

The red head got out of bed, looking over at their new alarm clock.

11:00am.

Okay.

Matt pulled off his clothes, dropping them carelessly as he made his way to the bathroom. He gave another yawn, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Matt examined himself for a few seconds in the mirror, staring himself in the eye.

His eyes really were a captivating dark blue. Fortunately, he seemed to be immune to their hypnotic gaze…That just sounded stupid.

He gave a sigh and grabbed a flannel from the cupboard. Matt got into the shower behind Mello, closing the glass door behind him.

"So, Mellsy, did you sleep well? It was funny; you fell asleep in the car."

Mello gave a shrug.

"I had a weird dream about a yellow Double Decker bus. Very weird."

Matt laughed.

"Really? I had a dream there were dinosaurs in the house. It was pretty cool, except when the tyrannosaurus started trying to eat my Play Station."

Mello laughed softly and passed the red head the soap. Matt wet the rag under the shower head and lathered it up with the soap.

The blond took the bar of soap back, placing it onto the shower rack.

The red head began rubbing Mello's back with the flannel. The blond also had some burns from the explosion on his back. Matt ran a hand over the marks, causing Mello to shudder.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore, but the scars are pretty sensitive still."

"Okay."

Matt continued to wash the blond's back, making sure to avoid the burnt areas as much as possible.

The red head gave a yawn.

"You're not falling asleep, are you?" Mello looked back and smirked at him playfully. "You're naked in a shower with a sexy, also naked, blond, and all you can do is yawn?"

Matt gave a soft smile.

"Sorry, I'm just pretty tired for some reason. That dinosaur dream must have taken a lot out of me."

He gave a soft laugh. Mello rolled his baby blue eyes.

"Want me to wake you up then?"

"Na, I'll have a cup of coffee and a cigarette to wake me up after we finish in the shower."

The blond stuck his tongue out at Matt.

"You're no fun."

The red head rolled his eyes and reached around the blond, placing the wash cloth onto the shower rack.

"Finished your back, Mellsy."

"Thanks. Want me to do yours?"

"No thanks."

Mello smirked at him, turning around.

"Awww, you don't trust me, Mail? What, you think I'm going to molest you?"

"Actually, yes."

Mello thought for a few seconds.

"Smart boy. Fine," Mello put a hand up as if he were taking an oath, "I promise I won't molest you…during the time of this shower."

Matt gave a sigh.

"Fine, you can wash my back."

He turned around, giving another sigh. Mello grabbed the flannel from the rack, lathering more soap into the cloth.

"So what time is the baby shower anyway?"

"I think it was at 3:30pm."

Mello began washing the red head's pale back with the wash cloth. Both of them were quiet, with only the sound of the falling shower water disrupting the silence.

"Nice bracelet. Where'd you get it?"

"What?" Matt looked at the bracelet on his wrist. It was the one he had found when he first moved into the house. He hadn't met the previous owner yet, so he had been wearing it on his wrist since then. Of course it was usually covered by either his gloves or his striped shirt. "Oh, it belongs to that Hinata, the last house owner. I found it when we first moved in and I've been waiting for a chance to return it to her."

"Maybe we will see her at the baby shower."

"Yeah, I will return it if I see h-"

"You have scars on the back of your shoulders."

"Huh? Really?"

Oh…Shit, he had the scars on his shoulders from Mello's nails before the memory loss thing when they had…

"Yeah. Do you remember getting them?"

Mello was testing him…

Matt shook his head.

"No idea."

"They look like nail marks…"

"Really? Well I can't remember where I got them. Maybe it was when I was younger, and I had chicken pox. I might have been itchy and accidentally dug my nails into my skin."

Mello gave a slight hum.

"Maybe. Anyway, finished your back."

"Thanks."

Mello put the rag back onto the rack and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel.

Matt moved under the water, rinsing the soap foam from his back. He closed the glass door behind Mello, starting to wash his own hair.

That was a close one…

-x-

And you thought something would happen XD what? Two hot, slim, sexy guys can't have a shower without having smex? …Okay, but this is Matt we're talking about! Matt! He as naïve as a 10 year old child!

Lolz X3

Anyway, hope you likey ^O^

Please Review/Comment!


	17. Q

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 17**

**Q**

They had come over at the time specified. This girl with blue hair had told them that Sasori had taken Deidara for a walk, and that they were supposed to wait in hiding for them. Then when Deidara walked in, they were going to jump out and say surprise.

Matt and Mello both hid behind the grand piano, along with this blonde girl. Around her head she wore a dark blue headband.

She smiled wide at them.

"Hi, my name's Woolfy."

"I'm Matt, this is Mello."

Mello gave a slight wave at the girl. (A/N that is ALL of Woolfy's screen time, I swear!)

The lights were then turned off and everyone was told to be quiet.

Matt heard the door being opened.

"Ladies first." That was Sasori's voice. The puppet gave a soft chuckle. "Just kidding."

"Why is it so dark, un?"

The unsuspecting blonde flipped on the light switch.

"SURPRISE!"

Matt and Mello both jumped out, along with everyone else. Deidara jumped in shock.

"What the hell, un?" He looked around at the familiar faces and then just stared. "You- I- When- How…Un…"

The blonde continued to gape.

Sasori chuckled and put an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"It's a baby shower, Brat."

"Baby Shower, un?"

The girl with blue hair stepped forward. Sitting on her shoulders was a little girl. The little girl had blue hair as well, just like her mothers, except the tips of it were coloured orange. Matt had heard the people call them Konan and Tsuru.

"YEP! You remember my baby shower, don't you? We're here to congratulate you and Sasori!"

Deidara blinked and then smiled wide.

"I think I love you all, un!"

"Ahem."

"Well, not as much as Sasori here, but I still loves you all!"

"I only came because I wouldn't have to go to work."

It was a dull blonde who had spoken. Her most prominent feature was he extremely large breasts. Her name was Boobnade? …Oh, it was Tsunade!

"You really are the worst doctor ever, aren't you, un?"

"Just lazy."

Deidara rolled his eyes at the doctor.

A girl with violet hair stepped forward.

"We all b-bought food! L-lets e-eat!"

Matt blinked at the girl. Hey! That girl matched the picture of the last person who had owned his house! So her name was Hinata, and she was owner of the bracelet he had found…

-x-

It was now 5:23pm.

Soft music was playing through the television at Sasori and Deidara's house.

People were mingling with each other.

Matt tapped the girl with soft violet hair on the shoulder.

"Excuse me."

She turned around.

"Oh, c-c-c-can I help y-y-you?"

"You're the last owner of my house?"

"Oh! A-Are y-you the detective?"

Matt smiled slightly at her.

"Yeah, third best. Anyway, when we moved in I found this bracelet, and I was wondering if it belonged to you?"

The red head held up the gold bracelet which was patterned with amethyst studded hearts. Hinata's eyes widened and she smiled with joy.

"Oh! Y-y-y-y-yes! That's m-m-m-my great grand m-mothers bracelet! I've b-been looking for it e-everywhere!" Matt handed the bracelet to her, still smiling sweetly. "Thank you so m-much!"

She flung her arms around him in a hug, giving him a grateful kiss on the cheek.

Matt gave a soft laugh.

"Don't mention it. Well, I gotta go back to Mello before he gets the idea of killing you." Hinata blinked at him. "Just kidding." Not.

"O-O-Okay!" She giggled. "W-Well I'm gonna go show N-Naruto-Kun! Th-thanks again!"

She walked off to go find her boyfriend.

Matt turned around, looking at Mello. The blond had his arms crossed and was glaring hard at him. His whole aura read Death and Destruction.

"What?"

"You were flirting with her."

The red head could hear the anger behind the voice. He raised an eyebrow, pulling his goggles up to his forehead.

"I wasn't flirting with her, Mello. I was just returning her bracelet."

_Matt, if you are ever in trouble, then move your goggles to your forehead._

Mello didn't look him in the eye.

"Oh fuck you!"

Matt frowned and gave a sigh.

"_Mihael_." Mello blinked angrily at the use of his real name in public. "What are you so scared of? You think I'm going to leave and never see you again? I stuck by you through the 5 year separation, even after you left, leaving a single note. I stuck by you when you arrived at my door, about to pass out, scarred from the explosion. I even stuck by you through the kidnapping of Takada to my death. Why are you so scared of me leaving you? I should be the one worried that you will leave me someday. Don't think that I don't know about your little nightly trips."

Mello glared at him, but suddenly widened his eyes.

"Wait…Takada?"

Matt blinked softly and carefully.

"You heard me."

"…I never told you her name…" Mello blinked at him, and then glared hard. "YOU FUCKING LIAR!"

Matt blinked back at him. Wait…Oh shit…

The blond gave a sigh, rubbing his forehead. "You know what? Fuck you. I'm out of here."

Mello walked pass Matt, weaving through the throng of people, disappearing out of the red head's vision, and no doubt out the front door.

The gamer gave a sigh and went to find Sasori to tell him he had to go.

He located the other red head quickly.

"Hey Sasori, I gotta go. Mello is a bit pissed off at me."

Sasori blinked at him.

"Why?"

Matt sighed.

"Let's just say, I didn't follow your advice too well."

_So, about Mello. Listen. Things don't sort themselves out by themselves. If you ignore them, then they will just grow larger and large__r until they destroy your life._

Sasori nodded slightly.

"Okay then. Thanks for coming."

"See ya."

Matt headed out the house.

-x-

The red head entered the bedroom, where Mello was packing a rucksack for himself. The items included a few pairs of clothes, one of the blond's laptops and several bars of chocolate.

"So let me get this straight. You're terrified that I might leave you, when all you ever do in life is leave me?"

"How long?"

Matt blinked his large dark blue eyes softly.

"I haven't remembered everything, but since we first moved in here I have been having the odd memory here and there."

Mello continued to pack.

"What memories do you remember then, Mail?"

Matt was silent for a few seconds.

"I remember my death."

"And?"

"I remember you leaving me after we left Wammy's."

"And?"

"I remember seeing you ag-"

"YOU KNOW WHICH MEMORY I AM FUCKING TALKING ABOUT!" Mello shot him a glare that could have frozen hell. "Do you remember it or not?"

Matt closed his eyes.

"Our last night together? Yeah, I do remember."

"And you didn't tell me, because…?"

The red head opened his dark blue eyes once more, leaning against the door frame.

"…Because it would have complicated things."

Mello zipped up the rucksack, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Complicated things? How would it have complicated things, Mail?"

"Sex."

"Sex? I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT SEX, MAIL! I'VE NEVER WANTED TO FUCK YOU, OR FOR YOU TO FUCK ME! SURE, I'VE WANTED TO MAKE LOVE, BUT THAT'S DIFFERENT...I never wanted Sex, I wanted Matt…It wasn't about sex…If I had you, then I could live without sex…"

"What about your nightly trips then, Mihael?"

"I don't have you, Mail. That is why. We might've lived together, slept in the same bed, fucking showered together, but I still didn't have you!"

"Mihael. You promised me you would stay."

"THEN TELL ME YOU FUCKING LOVE ME!"

Matt continued to give the blond his passive expression, blinking his eyes slowly and carefully.

"I'm not going to stop you, Mihael. I told you all those years ago that if you were to leave, I wouldn't try to stop you or hunt you down."

Mello sneered.

"Then just tell me that you Love me, and I won't go anywhere."

Matt gave a sigh.

"I can't do that, Mihael."

"Why, Mail, why can't you do that?"

"Because I don't love you. I know that you think I do, but I don't, Mello. I've told you this before. You are my best friend. Nothing more…and nothing less..."

Mello truly shattered. His stared at Matt, wide eyed, teeth clenched.

He reminded Matt of Mello when he was just M.

"Fine then…" Mello moved a gloved hand to his neck, ripping the crucifix from his necklace. Red and grey beads dropped to the floor. The blond simply dropped the cross onto the carpet. "I won't be needing this, because I never want to see you again, Q."

The red head didn't look down at the tracking device.

"Why don't you sleep on it? You might change your mind."

"I'd just leave as soon as you fell asleep."

Matt gave a sigh, moving forward into the room.

"…Mellsy."

Mello glared hard at the red head. He flung his arms around Matt's neck and bought their lips together in a final kiss.

The blond pulled away, looking Matt dead in the eye. He stared into the hypnotic gaze for a few seconds before letting go of the red head, taking a step back.

"This is good bye, Q. The credit card is on the kitchen bench, the number for it is 5237. My mobile is also in the kitchen. I hope you have a good life, Mail Jeevas."

Mello walked by the red head, exiting the room. Matt didn't try and follow him this time.

-x-

Mail always left the keys in the car. Mihael simply turned them and the car started.

He would have taken his bike, but Mail had told him that he had had a tracking device installed in it.

The blond pressed the button for the garage. The door went up eventually. Mihael drove the car out from under the shelter, and into the pouring rain.

When had it started raining?

Mihael remembered the night he had left Wammy's.

It had been raining then as well…

The blond closed the garage door with the remote. He began driving off down the road, leaving his new life behind him.

To drown out the roar of the pouring rain, he turned on the radio.

He half expected it to be a depressing song, but he just didn't care.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah.  
You've built a love, but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.  
_

Of course it had to be this song…

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _

…__

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder, than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart…  
before you tell him goodby-

Mihael turned off the annoying radio.

He could feel a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

But he wouldn't turn back…There was nothing in the world that could possibly make him turn back now…

Nothing.

Goodbye, Mail Jeevas…Matt…

-x-

It took Matt at least twenty minutes to get the courage to go outside.

It was pouring with rain, but he didn't care.

The red head stepped out from underneath the veranda, quickly becoming drenched. He pulled out his bronze lighter and a single cigarette from the pocket of his vest. He placed the death stick into his mouth and flicked open the lighter. The red head used his hand to protect the flame from the rain, lighting up the cigarette. He put the lighter back into his pocket and inhaled the sweet, intoxicating, smoke of the deadly, yet comforting, cigarette.

Matt bought his hand to the death stick, taking it out of his mouth. He exhaled the misty grey smoke into the drenched night air.

"Goodbye, Mihael Keehl…Mello…"

-x-

Of course this happens in chapter Q! Poor Matty has such bad luck XD

For those who follow me on DA, there is the scene I did that picture of X3

I told you the song would make more sense later on XD Lolz

If you've read Baby Blue then you should have known already how Mello leaves Matt *shrug* And it was raining at the end of that chapter as well X3 Lolz

Anyway, hope you likey! (and don't want to kill me!)

PLEASE Review/Comment D= I barely had any reviews/comments for the last chappy D=


	18. R

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 18**

**R**

_Matt opened his eyes to the darkness. His goggles hung loosely around his neck._

_Nothing._

_He was surrounded by Nothing._

_Matt looked around._

_Yep. Nothing._

"_Where am I?"_

'**You are No where.'**

"_Huh?" Matt looked around once more. "Who said that?"_

'**I am No one.'**

"_But, how can you be no one?"_

'**You should know. You are no one as well.'**

"_What? No, my name is Matt."_

'**Matt who?'**

_The red head frowned._

"_Well…__Matt isn't my real name."_

'**What is your real name?'**

"_I __can't tell you. You might be Kira for all I know."_

'**What is Kira?'**

_Matt gave a frown._

_Then suddenly it struck him. He had died. He was dead._

"_I'm dead…"_

'**Is that your name?'**

_Matt shook his head, frowning._

"_No, my name is Mail Jeevas."_

'**Your name is Mail Jeevas?'**

"_Yes." Matt looked around. "Where's Mello?"_

'**What is Mello?'**

"_My friend…My best friend…My Lo-…His real name is Mihael Keehl. Do you know him?"_

'**Yes.'**

_Matt awaited for the voice to say more, but it didn't._

"_Well? Where is he?"_

'**He is not here.'**

_Okay, this voice was starting to irk him off._

"_I can see that he isn't here. Where is he?"_

'**He is in the Death Note.'**

"_In the Death Note? You mean…Is he dead?"_

'**Dead? No. He is in the Death Note.'**

"_So he's alive?"_

'**No. He is in the Death Note.'**

"_Oh…Well that makes __perfect sense…Where am I then?"_

'**You are in the Nothingness.'**

"_Where is everyone?"_

'**Only you are here. Why are others not with you? Others should be with you. In the Nothingness, you stay forever. Everyone in the world whom you share a strong link with, whether it be a link of hatred, family or love, will stay forever here with you.'**

_Matt frowned._

"_A Link?" The only one he had ever shared a link with was…Mello. "I've only had a link like that with Mihael Keehl. Why isn't he here then? Is he alive?"_

'**Mihael Keehl is in the Death Note. He was the only one whom you shared a link with? Then he is the only one you will spend Nothingness with. But Mihael Keehl is in the Death Note…so you will spend nothingness forever alone.'**

_Alone? He would spend the rest of eternity alone…__He didn't mind being alone…But…_

_Matt searched the pockets of his vest. There was nothing. There were no distractions in this world._

"_Will I ever see Mello again?"_

'**He must escape the Death Note. If the Shinigami Law is upheld...No.'**

"…_Isn't there anything I can do?"_

'**No.'**

"_Are you going to stay?"_

'**No. I do not share a link with you either, Q.'**

_Huh? Q?_

"_Before you go…Can you tell me what your name is?"_

'**My name?'**

_The voice was silent for a few seconds. Matt was afraid that it had gone. Eventually it spoke again._

'**My name is L Lawliet.'**

"_L? But…Weren't you trapped in the Death Note?"_

'…**Yes, I was. But I escaped.'**

"_Does that mean Mello can escape?"_

'**No. He will not escape, because he was not searching for escape.'**

"_Huh? Well, what was he searching for?"_

'**M was searching for Q. But now he has forgotten. Goodbye, Q, Mail Jeevas, Seidou Koinu, Matt.'**

_The red head__ knew that the voice was no longer there, even though he hadn't been able to see it._

_-x-_

_Q was going insane. He couldn't tell how long he had been drifting there for. There was no time in a place like this, just nothing._

_The loneliness was eating away at him._

_He had no games._

_He had no cigarettes._

_He had no distractions._

_The least he could do was move his goggles over his eyes to turn the darkness a more inviting orange._

_The left lens was still cracked though._

_Q didn't like this place. He wanted to be with Mello. He didn't want to be alone. Q wished that L would come back, but the voice had not returned._

_This place was maddening._

_He didn't want to l__ive the rest of eternity like this; he couldn't live another fucking second like this! He wanted out! He wanted Mello! He wanted anyone! No, he only wanted Mello. He wanted his Mihael Keehl!_

Matt sat up in bed, panting hard.

He was drenched in sweat and was trembling excessively. The red head bought his knees to his chest, trying to make it through the after affects of the dream.

Dream…It was just a dream…

No, it was a fucking nightmare.

He had been having the same dream over and over, ever since Mello had left him a week ago.

Since then he hadn't heard a word from the blond.

Matt shook his head, letting go of his legs. He lay back down, still shaking slightly.

He didn't want to fall asleep. He would just have that same nightmare again.

Why was this affecting him so much? It's not like it was the first time the blond had left him!

Wasn't it just like Mello to leave him to suffer?

It was still dark outside, but he couldn't stand having the dream again. Matt got up, not bothering to grab his orange goggles from the bedside table.

He didn't even bother changing out of his pyjamas.

The red head walked to the living room, and then into the kitchen. He began making himself a cup of coffee.

-x-

Mello woke up suddenly from his nightmare, drenched in his own sweat. He was panting hard and shaking slightly. The blond sat himself up, looking around the empty hotel room.

He gave a sigh, rubbing his drenched forehead. The blond had a massive migraine.

He hadn't been able to have a decent sleep since he had left Mail.

He kept having the same, reoccurring nightmare.

He should just give up and go back to that dumb ass, at least then he was able to sleep at night. Well, he was able to sleep on the nights he hadn't gone out while Mail had been fast asleep, anyway. He shoul-

No! He wasn't just going to lose and crawl back to that stupid red head! If Mail had wanted him, then he would have told him too stay.

Mello wondered whether the idiot was suffering without him…Probably not. The red head had his video games and his beloved death sticks to keep him company. What did Mello have? Chocolate and Sluts.

The blond stood up out of the bed and begun putting his clothes back on from the previous night.

He ran a hand through his still sweat drenched hair.

It's not like it was the first time he had separated from the red head, so why is this time affecting him so damn much…?

-x-

_Light __glared down at the two separate scenes._

"_THIS IS JUST RIDICULOUS!"_

"_Humans are indeed, a riot!"_

"_This is no laughing matter, Ryuk! This is damn serious! What is wrong with these two?_!_ Why didn't Mail just tell Mello that he loved him, or at least tried to stop him from leaving?_!_"_

"_Because he was scared. I like that though, it means you and I will be spending a lot more time together, huh Light?"_

"_I haven't lost yet! There is still a chance!"_

_The Shinigami laughed._

"_Chance? What chance?"_

_Light frowned down at the scenes. The pain of a heart attack ran through him, but he was getting used to them by now._

"_Why do they keep having…nightmares…?"_

_Light died but was soon revived. Ryuk smiled down at him and gave his answer._

"_These two practically share one soul…but I don't feel like explaining that at this very moment. Besides, they are not having nightmares, they are having memories. They are remembering the time after they died. Mail was sent to Nothingness. In the Nothingness, the only ones you are with are those you share a strong bond with. He, of course, had dedicated his life to Mihael, so he was fated to be forever alone. A fate like that is truly maddening."_

"_Why wasn't Mello also in the Nothingness?"_

"_Because he was killed with the Death Note. If a human is killed by a Shinigami's Note Book, then they go to the Nothingness, but if they are killed by a Human's Death Note, they are sent to the Ghost World. It is a replica of the human world, except only the souls of those killed by that particular Death Note inhabit the place. Mello was sent there. That is why Mail was destined to be forever alone in the Nothingness. He only had to spend 3 days in the darkness, but even that is enough to drive one insane when you are alone. You know, there are two things that make up a world…In the Ghost World, you have the actual world. While in the Nothingness…You have the Memories…Those are the two features needed to make the world."_

_Light frowned._

"_Will I be alone in the darkness?"_

"_For a time…but probably not forever."_

"_But if no one remembers I exist, then who do I have a link with?"_

"_You forget, not everyone has forgotten you, Light Yagami. You share a particularly strong bond with the human you called L."_

"_L__?"_

"_Yes."_

_Light gave a knowing nod._

"_I'll be waiting for you, Ryuzaki."_

_Ryuk laughed._

"_You'll never see him again__ if these two don't get together."_

_Light nodded grimly._

"_There is still one thing I have to say Ryuk…You told me that my father was dead…Everyone who was killed with the Death Note was bought back to life, but those who were killed not by it directly, even if it was a result because of it, would remain dead…Is that correct?"_

"_Yes. As states the last rule in the Death Note. Once dead, they can never return. This rule is only changed by the fact that when the Death Note owner dies. All those killed by the Death Note are bought back to the human world, but that is really because they are not dead in the first place."_

"_If that is so then…" Light frowned, and then looked up at the Shinigami. "Then how is Mail Jeevas alive?"_

_Ryuk's smile twitched at the corners of his mouth and then dropped._

"_Huh? I never thought about that…" They both looked back into the portal at the red head, who was lazily smoking a cigarette and playing on his Nintendo DS. "I guess you're right…He shouldn't be alive at all…"_

_Light stood up off of the desolate ground._

"_How is he alive, Ryuk? He was shot by Takada's guards. He wasn't killed with a heart attack!"_

"_Ummm…I don't know."_

_Kira stared at the death god._

"_You don't know? How can you not know, Ryuk?"_

_The Shinigami just gave a shrug, letting the smile creep back up to its normal position._

"_I guess the kid has an angel looking out for him, or something…"_

-x-

Matt stubbed his cigarette out on the ash tray, giving a sigh. God, life was dull.

He was suddenly cut out from his thoughts by the sound of a familiar phone going off. Matt stood up and walked to the kitchen, picking up Mello's mobile. He flipped it open and activated the synthetic voice.

"Hello?"

"_This is L, Q. Is M there?"_

How did he know he wasn't Mello?

"No, he isn't. I haven't heard from him in about 2 weeks."

"_Is he dead?"_

"No, he just ran off. Why did you call?"

"_I needed his opinion on the case N and I are __currently working on."_

"Well sorry, but I have no way on contacting him."

"_That is unfortunate. In that case, could I get your opinion on the case instead?"_

"…Sure."

L told him about a case involving a huge drug scandal.

There were a few moments of silence, and Matt guessed that L had finished talking.

"I think your evidence isn't very solid, truthfully."

"…_Thank you, Q."_

L was about to hang up.

"Wait, just a second."

"_Yes?"_

"I need to ask you something."

"_What is it, Q?"_

"Is…" Matt worked up his courage. "Is your real name…Lawliet?"

There were a few, almost shocked, seconds of silence. L soon replied in his usual monotone.

"_Yes it is. Is that everything, Mail?"_

"…Yes. Thank you."

L hung up the phone.

Matt stared down at Mello's mobile. He placed it onto the bench with a soft clack.

Weird…

Matt made his way back into the living room, sitting down on the couch. He lit another cigarette and placed the death stick into his mouth, taking in the toxic smoke.

Mail then bought his legs against his chest in an act similar to L's, grabbing his game controller and continuing to play the game, Lemmings. He held the gaming device with the tips of his fingers, as if it were a delicate treasure.

Guess that meant his nightmare wasn't actually a nightmare after all…

-x-

Did any of you catch onto that? I said at the start that those killed by the death note would be killed, but those who weren't killed by having their names written in the note book remained dead.

Matt was killed by Takada's guards, not the death note =3

How is he alive then? You will find out soon enough X3

I said a few chapters ago that Matt does share some characteristics with L. You will probably start to see some of these a bit, like at the end of this chapter how he sits like him and that ^-^

Anyway

Hope you likey ^O^

Please Comment/Review ^-^


	19. S

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 19**

**S**

_Mello's eyes opened as he awoke._

_Huh?_

_He looked around to see he was still in the truck, except everything was surrounded by a flickering light…Wait…That wasn't light…_

_The truck was on fire…_

_Mello was shocked to find that even though he was surrounded by fire, he didn't feel the heat. Nor did the fire burn his flesh or singe his hair._

_Mihael Keehl opened the door and walked out into the burning church, looking at his surroundings. Everything was on fire, yet nothing was burning._

_The blond made his way out of the church without looking back._

_Matt._

_He had to find Mail Jeevas._

_Mello continued walking, headed the way he had come._

_As he walked the long trip, he did not grow weary._

"_You have to find him, Mello."_

_-x-_

_Mello entered the city. People were walking around confused. The blond recognized most of them. They had been famous criminals._

_But…Hadn't they been killed?_

_Whatever, they didn__'t matter, all that mattered was Matt._

_Mello kept walking till he reached the scene of the red head's death._

_There sat Matt's red car, full of bullet holes. But there was no red head; there wasn't even a single drop of blood._

_Mello frowned._

"_Matt?"_

_He began__ looking around the scene, but to no avail. Mello frowned and begun walking in one direction._

_He didn't really know why, but he just did._

_-x-_

_He didn't know how long he had been walking, but he knew that it was a long time. He wasn't tired in the slightest though._

_The blond looked down at his feet._

_He was currently walking on the surface of the Indian Ocean. This place was weird, but he didn't question it._

_Where was he going?_

_The blond looked up as he started walking on dry land once more._

_-x-_

_He had suddenly come to a vibrant garden. Everything was green and full of life. The blond wasn't even aware that he was walking in an unfamiliar graveyard._

_He looked around at the strange stones and the peculiar names inscribed into them._

_At last, the blond reached a final grave stone. Behind it sat a large apple tree, the fruits gleaming an almost sinister red. He frowned at the name carved into the stone._

_Jiyuu Iwa._

_The name held no significance__ to him._

_The blond walked around the apple tree, but suddenly stopped when he reached the other side._

_A red head sat against the back of the tree, staring off into the distance lazily._

_Somehow he reminded the blond of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on it._

"_Hello?"_

_The red head looked up at him, eye's widening for a second. They stared at the blond for a few seconds, before giving a slight confused expression. The red head gave a sigh and looked back off into the distance._

"_Hello."_

_The blond sat down next to the red head beneath the apple tree._

"_Who are you?"_

_The red head looked back over at him. His eyes were coloured a gentle brown._

"_I am S."_

"_S? Is that your real name?"_

_S gave a soft frown._

"_I don't know. I can't remember what my real name is." He looked back over to the blond. "What about you? Do you still remember your name?"_

"_My name is M-…" The blond frowned. "That's weird…M…I swear my name was longer than that…"_

"_That's what this world does to you."_

_M gave S a weird look._

"_This world? Why? Where are we?"_

"_Believe me, I would tell you if I knew."_

_M looked down at the grassy floor._

"_I was looking for someone…"_

"_Can you remember them?"_

"…_No…"_

"_I was looking for someone as well. You reminded me of them."_

"_Who a__re they?"_

"_Just like you, I can no longer remember."_

_M gave a slight nod._

_He then stood back up onto his feet, reaching one hand up into the bright green leaves of the tree. M grabbed one of the ruby red apples._

_The fruit immediately begun to decay, turning into nothing but a pile of grimy sand in his leather clad hand._

_-x-_

Mello woke up from the nightmare.

"DAMMIT!" He threw his pillow at the wall in anger. "I HATE YOU, MAIL! Even when I'm not around you, you cause me so much suffering!"

The blond flung the blankets off of him and got up, slamming his fist against the wall. It was made of brick, so all it did was hurt Mello's hand badly.

He breathed in through his teeth, cradling his wounded fist.

"Fuck…"

Mello moved to the kitchenette of the hotel room, grabbing a bar of chocolate from the fridge. He quickly devoured the sweet, trying to calm himself down.

How was it that Matt could make him so frustrated, and yet the red head would always be able to calm him down?

He gave a sigh, grabbing a second bar of chocolate.

Dammit.

-x-

3 Weeks since he had seen Mello…

Matt blinked down at the ducks.

Deidara had dragged him to the nearby park since the blonde had been bored.

"Where's Mello, un?"

Matt smiled softly at him.

"He went out."

_Translation__- Beats me_

"Okay, un. Oh! I almost forgot!" Deidara bought the red head into a hug. "Thanks so much for the present at the baby shower, un!"

Matt blinked at the pregnant blonde as he pulled away from the hug.

"Oh, no problem."

For some reason, the red head felt oddly optimistic all of a sudden.

Of course he would see Mello again!

Deidara held up a clear packet of bread.

"Let's feed the ducks!"

Matt blinked once more behind his orange goggles, and then smiled again.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

The red head took a slice of bread from the packet and chucked the whole thing into the water.

"That's not how you feed them, un!"

"Huh?"

"You feed them like this."

Matt watched as Deidara took a slice of bread from the bag, tearing it into chunks. He then began feeding the chunks to the ducks. The birds happily ate the food, wagging their tail feathers with utter joy.

The red head stared at the scene with awe. He grabbed another slice of bread and ripped it into chunks for the ducks.

Matt began feeding the bread to a family of ducklings, absolutely mesmerized by the little fragile baby birds.

He then gave a sad smile, giving a piece of bread to the smallest duckling, which had been unable to get a single crumb before its brothers and sisters. The little copper duckling happily ate the offered bread, giving a slight quaking noise.

"…I miss Mello…"

"Huh? How long is he going to be out anyway, un?"

"…I don't know really…But I hope he comes back soon."

-x-

Mello gave a sigh, taking a sip of his Lady Godiva (a chocolate flavoured liquor).

"Hey, Sweetie~ You look lonely~"

Mello looked up at the girl whom had addressed him. She had short black hair and grey, mould coloured eyes. The girl had an extremely short dress on and a fairly large rack.

Mihael eyed her without interest.

"Really?"

She sat down next to him at the bar.

"Yeah~ Do you want me to make you feel better?"

_Translation__- Do you wanna have sex, hottie?_

Mello waved a hand slightly at her, taking another sip of his drink.

"Na, I'm waiting for someone."

_Translation__- Not interested_

The girl gave a nod and stood up, winking at him.

"Okay then, see ya."

He disappeared into the crowd of people.

Mello turned back to the bar, taking another sip of his alcoholic drink.

For some reason, he didn't feel like sex tonight…

He felt oddly void on the inside…Was he feeling guilty?

What did he have to be guilty about? He had done nothing wrong!

"Hey there, Mello."

Mello looked to his right to see a man with short black hair sitting next to him. He was probably in his thirties or forties, though Mello couldn't tell accurately in the tavern's poor lighting. He had a pair of baby blue eyes and was smiling gently at the blond.

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"Oh, we've never officially met. Sorry. I saw you at my son's baby shower. My name is Gregory Iwa. I'm Deidara's father. Nice to meet you."

He put a hand out for Mello to shake. The blond shook the older man's hand.

"What are you doing here then?"

"Oh, I live in this town."

"But isn't Iwagakure a bit far from Sunagakure?"

"It's only a 2 hour drive. My wife has never been really…close to our son. But they're getting along better now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Janice and Deidara disagree a lot. I remember when she found out that Deidara was pregnant…It didn't turn out pretty…"

"What happened?"

"…To put it short, me and her got into a fight. I got a bit too angry and I shot her. She lived, fortunately, though I had to spend 2 months in jail."

"2 months? Isn't that a bit light?"

"I have a lot of friends in high places."

"So what happened? You two get a divorce?"

Gregory gave a laugh and ordered a glass of Brandy. The man then looked back at Mello, chuckling softly.

"Divorce? Why would we get a divorce?"

The blond blinked at him.

"But…You shot her, right? I think any wife would get a divorce after something like that…"

Gregory chuckled once more.

"I guess your right." He took a sip of his Brandy. "But you're forgetting about one little thing."

Mello took a sip of his drink, and then gave the man an inquisitive expression.

"And what might that be?"

Gregory smiled wide at him, almost childishly.

"Love."

Mello blinked at him.

"Love?"

"You surely must know about that. I mean, did you see the look Matt was giving every single time he looked at you? That boy is like a love sick puppy…Hey, wait…What are you doing here? Where is Matt?"

Mello frowned and gave a shrug.

"We had a fight so I left him."

Gregory's smile fell, and he gave the blond a shocked, almost…Sad expression?

"But why? No fight can be so bad that you should want to leave someone you love. How long has it been since you've heard from him?"

"I haven't seen or heard from him in a bit over 3 weeks…"

"But what was the fight about?"

"…He lied to me."

"Wait…Did he cheat on you?"

Mello felt a sudden lump in his throat, and more guilt in his chest.

"No."

"Did he do something worse?"

"Well…I don't know if it is worse than cheating but…Wait…What did you say before about the way Matt looks at me…?"

Gregory blinked at him with his baby blue eyes.

"The boy is like a Love Sick Puppy. It is pretty obvious that he is madly in Love with you. And I also have seen the way you look at him." Gregory smirked jokingly. "You're just as worse."

"…If he loved me so much, then why didn't he try and stop me from leaving? He just stood there…"

"Isn't that a good thing that he didn't try to stop you? It shows that he relies on you and he lets you make your own decisions. He trusts you to know what is best for the both of you."

Mello was silent. Both males took another sip of their alcoholic drinks. The blond finished the chocolate flavoured beverage, placing the empty glass back onto the bar with a slight clack.

"He should have told me to stay…No…I did what was best." He gave an almost desperate chuckle. "Think of all the future arguments that neither of us will ever have to have now."

Gregory finished his Brandy as well, giving the blond an uncharacteristically serious face.

"Yes, and think of all the future Good Times that neither of you will ever have anymore either." The man stood up, giving a slight chuckle. "Anyway, Mello, I hope you keep well. Goodbye."

"Nice to meet you, Iwa…" That last name…It was like the name on the grave stone in his dream… "One sec…"

"Yeah?"

Mello frowned up at the man.

"Did you know anyone by the name of Jiyuu, by any chance?"

"…Yeah, my daughter was called Jiyuu…She was killed a few years ago…"

The blond nodded softly.

"Sorry about your loss."

"Thanks. Well, see ya."

Gregory disappeared out of the tavern's front doors.

Mello gave a sigh. Oh great, now he felt even guiltier…

"Maybe I should just go back to Mail…No, what am I saying? If I go back now, then I will look absolutely stupid! Plus it would be a major blow to my pride…Dammit!"

He banged his fist against the wooden bar surface.

"Another round, sir?"

Mello gave a sigh, nodding at the bartender.

"Yeah, another Lady Godiva, thanks."

"Right away, sir."

The bartender bought him another glass of the chocolate flavoured alcohol. Mello passed him the money for it.

"Thanks."

"Take care, sir."

Mello took a sip of the drink, placing it back down on the table. The blond looked around the scene once more, giving a sigh. He looked back at the glass.

Mello laid his head down on top of the bar surface. He stared at the brown, smooth liquid inside of the fragile glass.

"I miss Mail…Matt…"

-x-

…I loves Gregory T-T He is so nice! And I know for a fact that if you read Baby Blue that you loved him even more for shooting Janice XD

I'm just going to say now, that Matt and Mello's nightmares don't seem that scary, but to them they are XD Lolz

Anyway…

PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! T-T Pwease?


	20. T

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 20**

**T**

Matt got up out of his bed, stretching slightly.

He gave a yawn.

Hmmm…4 weeks since he last saw Mello…

"I guess I better have a shower, I haven't had one for a week."

Matt pulled off his stripy shirt, putting it into a pile of clothing. He didn't even bother getting into his pyjamas at night. Why bother?

He should also do the laundry while he was at it…

And probably get the groceries…Though he would either have to walk, or take that screaming metal death trap known as a Motorcycle…

Matt gave a sigh and turned on the shower taps.

-x-

The red head walked into his house and into the kitchen, placing the bags on the bench with a sigh. At least he didn't have to take the motorcycle.

He eyed all of the bags, deciding against putting the stuff away. The house was an absolute mess. Matt really didn't have a reason to keep it clean.

He made his way to the couch, sitting down and turning on the TV. Matt looked over at the clock on the wall.

12:19pm.

Matt really wasn't in the mood to play a video game, so he begun flicking through the TV channels. Huh? Deltora Quest?

He remembered that Mello had read those books when they were just kids.

The red head decided on watching it.

He lit a cigarette, beginning to smoke the death stick.

It was the episode where Lief, Barda and Jasmine face against Thaegan.

Matt continued to watch, his mind drifting off slightly as he breathed in the toxic smoke.

That last note…It was still in the pocket of his vest, which was hanging on one of the hooks by the front door.

All it said was 'You.'…What did it mean?

Let's see…The fourth message he had sent to Mello…

'_I hope you are doing well, Micro. Does Diane really believe in Santa? I thought she was way too old for that stuff! I guess some people just never grow up. What day is the festival? It really sounds like fun! I'd really like to see you again! I'm sorry; I just had to write to you! Grrr, I'd love a new pen since this one has almost run out! But I know I will just have to keep dreaming. I hope that your puppy will be okay after that fight with the cat! I'm sure it will, so stay happy! Anyway, I hope you are okay, not that I would know if you weren't. It isn't fun not being in contact with you! Send me your mobile number when you get the chance! Take care, Micro! Signed, your cousin, Ace.'_

It was simple, just read every third sentence from the first one.

I hope you are doing well, Micro. I guess some people just never grow up. I'd really like to see you again. But I know I will just have to keep dreaming. Anyway, I hope you are okay, not that I would know if you weren't. Take care, Micro.

Micro of course stood for Mello.

Matt also now knew what the 5th message meant.

'_Love is infinite, but I am not  
Very soon my life will rot.  
Why must I believe you're always right?  
My, you're so beautiful tonight._

_Your beauty, sorrow and your woe  
They are your own seeds to sow.  
You speak over me as you always do.  
Why so unbelieving in my love are you?  
But still, Maybe you'll bear the urge to say,  
Even though everything in my eyes is okay,  
That the life you live is just too hard,  
Without my light you let down your guard.  
Sorry, Love, our world is now dead.'  
Forever Without, -Quotro Rafed_

I Miss You Mello –Q.

Matt gave a sigh.

You…What could that possibly mean?

…

Wait…

Matt stared at the message as he realized what it meant.

…

"…Dammit…"

-x-

Matt looked over at the clock once more.

12:50pm.

He gave a sigh and stood up, making his way to the kitchen to grab himself a snack. Matt looked at the plastic bags which still sat unsorted on the bench…

He gave a sigh and began taking the items out of the bags, placing them either in the fridge or the pantry. Matt suddenly heard Mello's phone go off.

Huh?

He picked up the device, reading the number on the small screen. Oh, it was Sasori. The red head flipped open the mobile, putting it to his ear.

"Hey Sasori."

"Matt? Where's Mello?"

"Out."

"Okay, listen. I need you to take Deidara to the hospital. He just called me and he has started having contractions. I'm still at work and I won't be able to make it there in time. Can you get him to the hospital?"

"Oh, ah…Yeah, I guess I can."

"Thank you, Matt; I'll meet you at the hospital."

"'Kay, see ya Sasori."

Matt hung up the phone…Wait…He only had Mello's motorcycle…Shit…Guess he had no choice.

He grabbed the pair of keys which hung up on one of the hooks. The red head moved to the garage, opening the large door to the outside. He made his way to the motorcycle.

He picked up the helmet and wheeled the bike out onto the street. Matt closed the garage door behind him and wheeled the motorcycle to the front of Deidara's house, sitting himself down on the leather seat.

After about a minute, Deidara came out of the house, holding a bag and clearly in pain.

"Where's Mello, un?"

Matt gave a slight shrug.

"Not quite sure, I haven't heard from him in 4 weeks."

The red head held the helmet out for Deidara. The blonde put it on and climbed onto the motorbike behind Matt.

"Do you even know how to drive a motorcycle?"

The red head gave a slight, unsure smile.

"I've played a lot of video games about driving a motorcycle, how much of a difference can there be?"

Deidara gripped onto Matt tightly, clearly in major pain.

"JUST DRIVE, UN!"

Matt revved the engine and the bike took off down the street.

"IS THIS EVEN SAFE? YOU'RE NOT WEARING A HELMET! WHY DIDN'T WE JUST TAKE THE CAR, UN?"

"Mello took it!"

"Why did he-" Deidara gasped in pain once more. Matt felt the blonde press his helmet protected head against his back. "Why did he leave, un?"

"I'm not quite sure!" Matt swerved the bike to dodge traffic as they hastily made their way to the hospital. "We're almost there, Deidara, just a few more minutes to go!"

Deidara gave a slight nod against his back.

They were probably going well over the speed limit. Matt kept dodging other vehicles, nearly crashing several times.

Shit! Is this safe? Driving a guy to a hospital when he is giving birth? It was made even worse due to the fact Deidara was clamping onto him tightly, especially whenever he was having a contraction.

Matt could barely breathe and was in just as much pain as the blonde. He wanted to tell the blonde to loosen his grip, but he kept his mouth shut, focussing on driving him to the hospital.

-x-

Mello's eyes widened.

He had spent the day sitting in the hotel room watching the dot on his laptop's screen. The red dot, of course, represented Matt, or more specifically, the tracking device in the red head's goggles.

The blond watched as the dot was beginning to move rapidly. It was clearly headed towards the hospital.

"Shit…" Had Matt been in an accident or something? But he had just been in their house…Wait…Had the red head tried to commit suicide…?

Matt obviously wouldn't go anywhere near his motorcycle, and no way could anyone walk, or even run, at the speed the dot was travelling. Was it an ambulance?

Shit.

Mello quickly closed the laptop, putting it down onto the bed sheets next to him. The blond quickly stood up, grabbing the keys to his (well, Matt's) car. He exited the room, closing the door behind him.

-x-

Matt pulled the motorcycle up onto the pavement of the hospital. Sasori was already there waiting for them. He quickly rushed over and helped the blonde off of the motorcycle.

"Thanks Matt."

Matt gave a slight nod and drove off to park the bike.

-x-

Matt sat in the waiting room with Sasori. Deidara was having a caesarean, and neither of them were allowed to be in the room with the unconscious blonde during the operation.

"So, what gender do you think the baby will be?"

Matt blinked at him softly from behind his goggles.

"Boy."

"Me to, though the doctors said it was a girl."

"They might have gotten it wrong."

"Yeah…What do you reckon I should name him if he is a boy? For a girl, we decided on the name Delilay…"

Matt smirked.

"You're asking a boy who named one of the ducks at the nearby park Zelda."

Sasori smiled softly at him, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, good point…When is Mello coming back? Shouldn't you call him or something?"

Matt gave a shrug.

"Eh, he left me 4 weeks ago."

Sasori blinked at him.

"What? Why?"

"Oh, I've had amnesia since the end of January. Since we moved here I've been remembering a few things. I didn't tell him that I remembered. He found out and left me, taking the car with him, which is why I had to use the motorcycle."

Sasori frowned at him.

"But that's just stupid."

"I know, just because I didn't tell him some stu-"

"No, you were stupid for not telling him you remembered. As I told you before. Things don't sort themselves out by themselves. If you ignore them, then they will just grow larger and larger until they destroy your life."

"…I know."

"So why didn't you tell him?"

"…It would have complicated our relationship."

"Well that doesn't matter because by not telling him, now there is no relationship."

"…I stick by that what I did was the right thing…"

Sasori gave a slight nod.

"I hope it really was, for your sake."

"You're going to make a good father, Sasori."

The puppet was quiet for a few seconds, before giving a soft smile.

"Really? I hope so."

"If you ever need someone to look after the little tyke, I guess I will probably be free."

"Thanks. Would you like to be the God Father?"

Matt blinked at him.

"Huh? Why me?"

"I trust you."

The red head blinked softly, and then smirked.

"Then why did you call Mello's mobile and not mine?"

Sasori smirked back.

"I still trust you."

-x-

Sasori had finally been allowed in to see Deidara, even though the blonde was still unconscious.

Matt decided to wait for the red head since he didn't want to drive the motorcycle home, he'd just have to wait for Sasori to take him home.

The red head gave a yawn and looked at his watch.

11:32pm…God he was tired.

Matt closed his eyes and soon drifted off into sleep.

He was once more drifting in the darkness.

_Nothing…There was nothing as usual. Just the madness._

_Suddenly a voice cut through the darkness._

"_Mail Jeevas."_

"_Huh?" Matt spun himself around in the nothingness. A new person was floating a mere metre away._

_The unfamiliar figure had oily black hair and dark rings around his eyes._

"_I am L."_

_Matt stared, moving his goggles up onto his forehead. He gave a slight nod._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I am here for you."_

_The figure of L suddenly wavered, turning momentarily into mere static. The silhouette quickly turned back into L._

"_Why?"_

"_I am going to rescue you from this place. We don't have much time." He turned into static once more, returning slower than before. "Quick, take my hand."_

_Lawliet held a hand out for the red head to take._

Why was this dream different from the others?

"_Now!"_

_L begun to waver __for the last time._

_Matt quickly lunged forward through the gravity-free darkness, grabbing onto the outstretched hand before it disappeared._

_There was suddenly a flash of blinding white light, and the darkness disappeared._

What was with this dream? Why was this one so happy? This one was a dream, not a nightmare.

…Wait…

A dream?

…

That meant…

Matt opened his eyes to see a flash of blond hair. There was a warm figure leaning against his shoulder.

"Mello?"

-x-

Poor Deidara X3 Lolz

Is it Mello?

Sasori is very wise =3

Okay, so I've had this all planned since Baby Blue XD Lolz I put a lot of thought into this fan fic X3

Lolz, anyway, hope you likey ^-^

Please Comment/Review!


	21. U

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 21**

**U**

Matt opened his eyes to see a flash of blond hair. There was a warm figure leaning against his shoulder.

"Mello?"

The blond opened his eyes and looked at the red head.

It really was Mello…

"Don't get the wrong idea, dumb ass. I just came because I saw the tracking device headed towards the hospital and I thought you might have tried to off yourself. I just need a few minutes sleep, and then I'm leaving again."

"You're having nightmares as well?"

"…Every night."

"Same here." Matt pulled the keys to the motorcycle out of his pocket, holding them out to Mello. "The helmet is on the seat next to you. I lied. The tracking device was in your crucifix, not the motorcycle."

"Cunning." Mello took the keys, handing him the keys to the car. "Now shut up and let me sleep."

"Just a sec. This is for you."

Matt took a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket, handing it to the blond. Mello frowned and opened it up.

The piece of paper simple read 'You.'

"What's this?"

"Remember? A note a year on the 20th of May."

"This is a note? But it just says 'You'…"

"I know. Now stop talking and get some sleep. I'm just as tired as you are."

"Whatever."

Mello stuffed the note into the pocket of his leather pants, leaning his head back against Matt's warm shoulder. The red head leaned his own head against the blond's, closing his eyes softly.

The detectives soon fell asleep, both of them falling into a dreamless sleep.

-x-

"Matt, wake up."

The red head gave a slight yawn, blinking slightly. He looked up at Sasori whom had woken him.

"Huh?" Matt looked to see the seat next to him was empty. Had he dreamed that Mello had been there?

He pulled a pair of keys from his pocket. They were the keys to his car. Matt looked to see Mello's bike helmet was also gone.

Guess he hadn't been dreaming…

He looked back up at the puppet.

"Sorry, must have fallen asleep. What's the time?"

"4am, sorry to have kept you waiting for so long."

"That's okay."

"Do you wanna see the baby?"

Matt blinked slightly.

"What? Oh, sure."

The red head stood up out of the seat. Sasori began leading him through the halls of the hospital.

He bought him to a room, opening the door for the detective. Matt walked inside of the hospital room. Deidara sat in the bed, cradling a bundle of baby blue blankets in his arms. The blonde looked up at him, giving a smile.

"Thanks for taking me to the hospital, Matt."

"No problem. Well, good to see you and the baby are okay. See ya."

Matt turned to leave.

"Wait, don't you wanna see the baby, un?"

Matt stopped and looked back.

"Huh?"

"Do you wanna hold him?"

"So it's a boy?" Matt turned back. "Ah…Sorry, I don't really think that would be a good idea..."

"Well at least take a look at him, un!"

He blinked at them.

"…Okay."

He made his way next to the bed. Deidara showed the bundle of blankets to the red head.

Matt moved his goggles to his forehead and stared at the little life in the blonde's arms. A small face blinked up at him with two different coloured eyes.

Matt was completely awestruck.

"…What's his name?"

"Mikoto. It means Prince."

"…Cute." Matt continued to stare at the tiny face of the baby. He had actually never seen a baby before, except the odd one in games and on some cartoons he had seen. He gave a soft smile, blinking his own dark blue eyes softly. The baby blinked back with its brown eye and its blue eye. "Very cute."

-x-

Mello stared at the letter Matt had given him 2 days ago. He was trying to figure out what it meant. On the table also sat the other letters Matt had sent him over the years in order.

'_You say "The bunny hops once," to I_

_And so cheers the little girl with hope_

"_Children are so easy," Says I to you_

_So I have to once more get_

_Gather around and I shall show this_

_Here, have this plain household note._

_The little boy then whispers thanks_

_I say the magic words and so_

_Without thinking about as much_

_The balloon explodes for_

_You with pieces everywhere breaking_

_The sun then lights up the eyes of your_

_And you bow down low with a promise._

"_Oh please," says you to I_

"_Whatever it is I will_

_With my many servants send_

_If you just perform another"_

_I then disappear leaving but a letter_

'_For you' it's addressed to_

'_If you know one thing it is this_

_It does not matter about your house_

_For every man, next to next_

_No matter what time of year,_

_Everyone is the same_

_Whatever birth, death or time.'_

_-It does not Matter._

'_Know, I personally am happy not saying mad insults (at things you enjoy) anymore. Still, I wanna know! When you use will power, not every reply has to be this way as, hopefully, you know. Have you no secret way used to cunningly send Anonimasu one flower back? Still, I really wish that you do good for Shiawase, though. Keep happy away again! From Dexter Toraburu.'_

_That I keep on writing is a bit of a miracle. R__eally I don't know why I keep sending these notes to you. I don't have anything to say. I am doing fine, and I hope you are doing fine as well. I wonder if you are even getting these letters…Oh well, they are the only thing that keep me sane. Hope you are okay. Stay away from trouble and don't do anything too drastic._

_I hope you are doing well, Micro. Does Diane really believe in Santa? I thought she was way too old for that stuff! I guess some people just never grow up. What day is the festival? It really sounds like fun! I'd really like to see you again! I'm sorry; I just had to write to you again! Grrr, I'd love a new pen since this one has almost run out! But I know I will just have to keep dreaming. I hope that your puppy will be okay after that fight with the cat! I'm sure it will, so stay happy! Anyway, I hope you are okay, not that I would know if you weren't. It isn't fun not being in contact with you! Send me your mobile number when you get the chance! Take care, Micro! Signed, your cousin, Ace._

'_Love is infinite, but I am not  
Very soon my life will rot.  
Why must I believe you're always right?  
My, you're so beautiful tonight._

_Your beauty, sorrow and your woe  
They are your own seeds to sow.  
You speak over me as you always do.  
Why so unbelieving in my love are you?  
But still, Maybe you'll bear the urge to say,  
Even though everything in my eyes is okay,  
That the life you live is just too hard,  
Without my light you let down your guard.  
Sorry, Love, our world is now dead.'  
Forever Without, -Quotro Rafed_

_You._

Mello frowned at them.

There had to be something else about the letters. You…What did tha-

…

Mello stared at the letters.

Wait…

…He was right…He had been right the whole time…The secret message…So…Ever since then…

Mello folded the papers back up carefully and looked out the hotel window.

It was pouring with rain. Oh well, he had never gotten sick before in his life.

He stood up and begun packing his stuff into the rucksack.

-x-

Matt was busily typing on his computer. He took a drag of his cigarette, and stopped clicking away on the keys momentarily. The red head took a few seconds to listen to the roar of the pouring rain. There was a clap of lightning, followed by the boom of thunder.

"It's really storming down."

He looked to the clock. 11:26pm…

"I guess I'll go to bed so-"

He was cut off by the sound of an engine, barely audible above the hammering rain. Matt was silent. He looked to the door. The engine disappeared.

Matt continued to stare at the door for a few minutes. He didn't hear the door bell, or anyone knock.

His eyes slipped over to the clock.

11:39pm.

How long had he been staring for?

Matt stood up and made his way over to the entrance of his house. He opened the brown wooden door and stepped out into the cold night, protected from the rain by the veranda. The wooden flooring was cold against his bare feet.

Standing out in the pouring rain was none other than Mihael Keehl.

"Mello? Why are you out in the rain? You can come onto the verand-"

"Say it, Mail."

The rain seemed to lighten slightly, as if to let Matt hear Mello's words.

"…Huh?"

"I don't want it written down. That's not good enough. Say it out loud, Mail. I need to hear it."

…

Matt moved his goggles to his forehead, blinking his hypnotic eyes slowly. He took the cigarette from his mouth and flicked it out into the rain.

"On three conditions, Mihael."

"Whatever you want…"

"Okay. Number one. I say when, how and _if_ we have sex."

Mello continued to stare stoically at him, not breaking eye contact with Matt's big bright orbs.

"Done."

Wasn't the blond cold? He was standing in the icy rain without a jacket on to protect himself from the weather…

"Good. Number two. No sleeping with any one else. This also goes if I decide we don't have sex. It's either me or no one."

"Done."

"And number three. No matter what happens, Mihael…You can't ever leave me again. I am being serious this time. If you ever do, then I'm not just going to hunt you down, but I will kill you as well. And if I can't find you, I'll just kill myself instead. No joke."

Matt's expression revealed that he was being deadly serious with the threat.

Mello blinked his baby blue eyes softly, the rain running down his scarred face.

"I swear I will never leave you again, Mail. Now tell me."

"You know, I was going to tell you all those years ago. If only you had stayed that night…"

"Stop stalling."

Matt blinked his large eyes, and then let a careful smirk grace his lips.

He then said the hidden message within the notes which he had been trying to reveal to the blond since the very first letter.

The first word of each note.

"You Know That I Love You."

Mello stared at him for a few more seconds, before taking one step forward onto the first stair leading up to the veranda. He went up onto the second step, and then the third. He took an almost hesitant last footstep and was now standing on the porch, a mere meter from the red head.

The blond quickly closed the gap, flinging his arms around the red head.

Matt wrapped his arms around the soaking wet blond.

Shit, Mello was as cold as ice.

"Let's get you inside and warmed up before you catch a cold."

"I missed you, Matt."

Matt smiled softly at his blond, softly stoking his soaking wet hair tenderly.

"I missed you too, Mello."

He really did Love the blond.

Mello refused to let go of him for some reason. Matt rolled his eyes and decided to pick the blond up. Mello wrapped his legs around the red head's waist for support. Matt bought him inside out of the cold, closing the door behind them.

"Seriously Mello, you're freezing. Let's get you out of that wet leather."

The blond nodded slightly against his neck, shivering from the bitter temperature.

"I drove here on my motorcycle in the rain."

Matt bought the blond into their bedroom, placing him down gently onto the carpeted flooring.

"From where?"

"Iwagakure. It's two hours away from here."

Matt removed the rucksack from the blond's back and begun removing the soaking clothing. He gently kissed Mello on the cheek, his hot lips pressing against the blond's icy flesh.

"You're so warm, Matt."

Mello managed to pull one of his boots off, and Matt removed the other one for him. Matt stood up and moved to the chest of draws. Mello pulled off his soaking wet leather pants, placing his gun to the side. Matt came back a few seconds later, handing the blond a pair of his own boxers (since Mello probably didn't have any).

The blond slipped them on, shuddering. He was still cold.

Matt picked Mello up once more, placing him down onto the unmade bed. The blond crawled under the covers, though he was still freezing.

Matt exited the room, turning off the lights to the rest of the house. He made his way back to the bedroom and pulled his own striped shirt off, his goggles getting caught in the material and falling to the floor as well. Matt didn't bother to pick them up. He switched the light to the bedroom off and crawled into the messy bed.

Matt pulled the freezing Mello to his bare chest, wrapping his arms around the blond. Mello closed his tired eyes, soaking in some of the red head's body heat.

"Thank you, Matt…"

"Shhh, sleep."

Mello nodded slightly, giving a gentle sigh, completely content with life as long as he was in the red head's arms.

Both detectives soon fell back to sleep. Mello's sleep was peaceful and dreamless, while Matt's sleep was still tainted with the reoccurring nightmares.

-x-

YaY! Mellsy is back! D= But why is Matty still having the nightmares?

Yep X3 The secret message in all of the letters X3 I actually told you what it was earlier XD That note that was attached to Matt's laptop X3 Lolz

Awww =D Matty finally realized that he loves Mellsy XD And it only took 4 weeks of constant nightmares XD

Matty changes a bit after this chappy *shrug* But you're gonna have to wait and see XD

Anyway, hope you likey ^O^

Please Review/Comment!


	22. V

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 22**

**V**

"_Mail Jeevas."_

"_Huh?" Matt spun himself around in the darkness. A new person was floating a mere metre away._

_The unfamiliar figure had oily black hair and dark rings around his eyes._

"_I am L."_

_Matt stared, moving his goggles up onto his forehead. He gave a slight nod._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I am here for you."_

_The figure of L suddenly wavered, turning momentarily into mere static. The silhouette quickly turned back into L._

"_Why?"_

"_I am going to rescue you from this place. We don't have much time." He turned into static once more, returning slower than before. "Quick, take my hand."_

_Lawliet held a hand out for the red head to take._

"_Now!"_

_L begun to waver for a last time._

_Matt quickly lunged forward through the gravity-free darkness, grabbing onto the outstretched hand before it disappeared._

_There was suddenly a flash of blinding white light, and the darkness disappeared._

_Matt opened his eyes._

_Hi__s view of the world was orange. The red head groaned and sat up, looking around._

_Where was he?_

_He tried to get up onto his feet but he was over come with pain. The ache abruptly disappeared._

_Huh?_

_Matt looked down at his body. There were bloody patches in his vest, but for some reason the blood was disappearing, leaving not even a stain._

_Matt looked back up, moving his head left and right to get a good look at his surroundings. There were people walking around, all of them seeming just as confused as he was._

_Why wasn't he at the orphanage? And what was with his clothes?_

_He managed to finally stand, looking at the car he had been lying next to. There were bullet holes through the metal._

_Matt frowned at it. Weird._

_At least he was wearing his unbroken goggles, so Mello wouldn't kill him. Wait…Mello…_

"_Mello!"_

_Matt looked around._

_Where was that blond?_

_He looked up at the dreaded sun, before looking away from it. Note to self: Never look directly at the sun._

_His vision was momentarily dazed, but it quickly passed. Matt walked forward to a large building a few metres from the wrecked car. He stared at his reflection in the mirror like windows. Matt moved his goggles to his forehead, lest they were playing tricks on him._

_He didn't look like that…_

"_Am I dreaming?"_

_Matt examined the reflection._

_Why did he look older?_

"_Matt."_

_The red head turned around at the mention of his name. There was a group of 3 people running at him, two men and one woman. The men grabbed onto his arms, while the women pulled a gun out, aiming it at him._

_Matt was completely confused. He struggled against the people but to no avail._

"_Lidner, Gevanni, Commander Rester. That is not necessary."_

_The three people were still for a few seconds but let go of him. The women put the gun away._

_Matt looked between the people, and then at the new voice. His eyes widened._

"_Near?" The albino walked up to them, twirling a piece of his hair. "What are you doing here?"_

"_We are here to take you to headquarters, Matt."_

_Matt blinked at them._

"_Huh? __Head quarters? Since when did you have a headquarters?"_

"_It's a long story. Come with us."_

"_Why?"_

_Near stared into his dark blue hypnotic eyes with his usual stoic expression, still twirling the lock of hair._

_The albino had been one of the only few whom his eyes had no effect on whatsoever._

"_We are taking you there because we know Mello will be looking for you. If we take you to headquarters, then Mello is sure to turn up there sooner or later."_

_Matt gave a slight nod._

"_Okay then."_

"_Commander Rester, please phone a towing company and request to have them move Matt's car."_

_The man gave an unsure nod, and pulled out his phone._

_Matt looked the albino up and down._

"_What happened?"_

_Near closed his eyes._

"_We're going to go visit our mentor, L."_

_-x-_

Matt awoke slowly to the real world. He opened his eyes leisurely.

Mello was still sound asleep in his arms. Matt smiled at the innocent looking blond, placing a butterfly kiss on his forehead. He pulled him even closer, leaving not a single gap between them.

Matt closed his eyes and drifted back off into his nightmare filled sleep.

-x-

The red head awoke a few hours later to find he was alone once more. He gave a yawn, noticing a piece of paper lying on Mello's pillow.

Matt sat up and read the note.

'Gone to pick up some Groceries, all you have is spaghetti and cigarettes for fucks sake!

-Love (can't believe I just wrote that) Mello'

Matt blinked at the letter, placing it onto the bedside table. He trusted Mello.

The red head got out of the cosy bed, stretching slightly. He picked his goggles up off of the floor, slipping them over his dark blue eyes. He also pulled his stripy shirt back on, ruffling his red hair slightly.

Matt made his way to the living room, looking around.

Looks like Mello had gone and cleaned the majority of the mess.

He sat down on the couch, smiling softly.

When had he started feeling this good?

Matt lay back on the couch, frowning at the ceiling.

Fuck, he really was in Love…When did that happen?

He rolled over onto his stomach and move forward so he was hanging over the arm rest, the blood rushing to his head.

Love…

Since when had his friendship for Mello turned into Love? And how hadn't he been able to notice it?

"Are you dying or something?"

Matt jumped at the close voice, accidentally flipping forward over the arm rest, hitting the floor hard. He gave a soft groan and blinked, dazed, at the blond whom was standing over at him.

Mello was giving him an unamused expression.

"You are not good at keeping a house clean."

"Didn't really see any point in cleaning."

"…" Mello thought for a few seconds, before giving a sigh and rolling his eyes. "Fine." The blond put out a leather clad hand for the red head to take. "At least help me take the groceries out of the boot."

Matt took the hand, ignoring the pain in his back. That fall hurt.

"Sure."

-x-

They had finally put away all of the items.

Mello gave a sigh.

"So, what do you want for lunch?"

Oh yeah, Matt hadn't eaten since yesterday…

His stomach rumbled loud enough for them both to hear. Matt gave an unsure smile.

"Whatever is easiest."

Mello smirked at him.

"Easiest would be to let you starve, dumb ass."

"Okay, second easiest."

"Sawdust."

"…Third?"

"Bread and water."

"Twenty sixth then."

"A knuckle sandwich?" Matt and Mello stared at each other for a few quiet seconds, before both begun to laugh.

Matt preferred them like this.

Mello continued to smirk.

"Okay, I'll make some Nutella and banana pancakes for us."

The blond walked forward and softly kissed the red head's cheek. He soon pulled away and was about to get to work on their breakfast/lunch when Matt suddenly grabbed onto his wrist.

He pulled the blond back to him, locking their lips. They held the kiss for several seconds, before Matt ran a tongue over Mello's lips. The blond didn't hesitate in opening his mouth to the red head. Both their tongues began to explore each others mouths in an act both tender and vicious.

Mello put a hand on the red head's waist, but Matt pulled the leather clad palm off of him. He wasn't taking the chance of the kiss becoming more than just a kiss.

They pulled apart, breathless with a trail of saliva still connecting their lips.

"Thanks for coming back, Mello."

"Thanks for letting me come back."

Matt gave a slight nod.

They continued to stand there rather awkwardly, neither of them knowing what to do next.

"…I'm going to start making our pancakes."

"Oh…Ah, Good idea."

Mello turned around and got to work with cooking. Matt slunk back to the living room, lying once more on the couch.

Shit.

Why had he done that?

Matt flopped off of the couch, onto the carpeted floor. He crawled under the sofa, hiding beneath it for no apparent reason. The red head rolled onto his side beneath the couch, closing his eyes. He gave a slight yawn and soon drifted back off to sleep.

-x-

Mello was almost done cooking their pancakes.

Shit.

How much had things changed between them?

Mello had noticed that there was something different about the red head. He was a tad more serious than before, and was…More dominant?

Mello shook his head.

No, he was just over thinking things! This is Matt he was thinking about! Matt! Fucking Matt!

He turned off the stove, putting the pancake on the second plate. Mello placed the sliced up pieces of banana onto it, along with two spoon fulls of Natella.

Mello looked between the two identical pancakes. He stared for a few seconds before pouring chocolate sauce onto his own. He also put 100s and 1000s on Matt's, knowing the red head would like them.

"Matt! Finished!"

…

Mello frowned at the lack of response, moving into the living room where Matt had slipped off to earlier.

He looked around the room, not seeing Matt any where.

"Matt?"

…

He moved to the garage, opening the door. The blond saw that Matt's car was still there, so that meant he was still home.

He was about to check the bedroom when he heard a soft murmur.

"_Does that…Mello…__escape?...Huh? Well, what…searching for?"_

Huh?

Mello followed the sound of the voice, making his way over to the couch.

"_Mello…Mello…Mello…Mello…Mello…Mello…Mello…"_

The voice kept repeating his name over and over.

The blond frowned and crouched down, looking under the couch.

Matt was underneath it, shivering and sweating, repeating Mello's name continuously. The blond's eyes widened.

(Flash back)

"_Mello?"_

_The blond opened his eyes and looked at the red head._

"_Don't get the wrong idea, dumb ass. I just came because I saw the tracking device headed towards the hospital and I though you might have tried to off yourself. I just need a few minutes to sleep, and then I'm leaving again."_

"_You're having nightmares as well?"_

"…_Every night."_

"_Same here."_

(End of flash back)

…Matt was still having the nightmares?

But why?

Mello's had stopped as soon as he had returned home, but why hadn't Matt's stopped as well?

The blond crawled under the dark depths of the couch, wrapping an arm around the red head. He began to tenderly coo Matt's name.

Matt was still repeating his alias over and over to no avail.

Mello frowned and stroked Matt's sweat drenched hair affectionately.

"Matty. Wake up."

The red head continued to repeat his name. Mello bought their lips together to shut the red head up.

He managed to successfully quieten the red head. Mello pulled their lips apart, kissing along Matt's jaw line.

"Shhh…Wake up, Matty."

Matt gave a whine and tried to curl up into a ball, which was difficult with Mello there.

"The nothingness…The nothingness…"

Mello frowned.

"Matt! Wake up already!"

Matt was shaking worse than ever. At times like this, Mello wished the red head wasn't such a deep sleeper.

He pressed their lips together passionately, clamping his fingers on Matt's nose to stop him from breathing (A/N Don't try this at home).

-x-

_Matt was running out of air._

_Why was he running out of air?_

_The nothingness began to envelope him._

Matt awoke to find he still couldn't breath. Everything was dark and he assumed he was still in the nothingness.

Shit, why couldn't he breathe?

He fought against the thing that was cutting off his air supply.

-x-

Matt began to fight against Mello. The blond quickly put his arms around the red head, trying to calm him down.

"Shhh, shhh, it's just me. Calm down, Matty, everything is okay…"

The red head stopped fighting almost immediately.

"…Mello? But…What are you doing in the Nothingness?"

"Nothingness? We're under the couch, you idiot."

"…Oh…It was just a dream then…"

"A dream?" Mello frowned. "That didn't look like a dream, Matt; it looked more like you were having a nightmare…"

"…Sounds 'bout right…"

"But Matt…Haven't the nightmares stopped yet?"

The red head wrapped his arms around the blond, holding him close.

"…No, they haven't…"

-x-

The night mares might not seem scary, but to Matt they are X3 Lolz

Lolz XD They love their couch!

…I don't think that could be counted as an Almost Smut scene since it really was just a kiss XD So the tally is still

Almost Smut Scenes- 2

Actual Smut Scenes- 1

XD I'll give a spoiler! Next chapter there is either gonna be a Almost or an Actual smut scene XD I cant tell you which! …I mean it, I LITERALLY cant tell you which, but you'll just have to see what I mean tomorrow when I post it XD

Anyway, hope you likey ^-^

Comments/Reviews make me happy!


	23. W

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 23**

**W**

Mello was in the shower, washing off the days filth beneath the slightly hotter than lukewarm water.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

It had been 4 weeks since he had come back to the red head, and he guessed that it was a bit of a personal record. 4 whole fucking weeks without any sex whatsoever!

Fuck!

He couldn't go out and fuck someone; he couldn't go out and get fucked!

"Fuck!"

Since when had he become so needy?

He wasn't even that much of a sex addict!

…

Okay, so maybe he was, but DAMMIT HE HAD NEVER BEEN THIS BAD BEFORE!

It wasn't just the lack of sex which was driving this neediness; it was also Matt's fault!

He didn't just love the red head; he lusted for him as well.

Being with the red head almost 24/7 was just making him crave sex even more!

He wanted Matt. He wanted the red head's hands all over his naked body, gliding over his burning skin both tenderly and pleasurably.

He wanted to get touched. He wanted to get fucked. He wanted Mail Jeevas.

Mello didn't dare disobey what Matt had said though, about him planning if they had sex or didn't and all that shit. He didn't want the red head to kick him out or something, even though he doubted Matt would do something like that.

So that left jacking off…

Mello frowned down at his semi hard member.

Fuck, he shouldn't have been thinking that hard about sex.

He really didn't want to touch himself…Maybe he could convince Matt into having sex…

The imaginary scene took place in Mello's mind.

_A Chibi version of Mello was on his knees, begging to a normal Matt. _

"_Hey Matt! Can we have sex? Pwetty pwease with chocolate on top!"_

_Matt blinked at him slowly, and then bitch-slapped him hard across the face. He picked the Chibi Mello up and chucked him comically out the window._

…Why was he a Chibi?

Mello gave a sigh.

Guess that just left jacking off…

He gave another sigh in defeat and glared at his cock.

"I hope you're happy about this."

Mello wrapped a hand around his manhood. Even the touch was somewhat pleasurable upon the sensitive skin.

He begun to pump himself slowly, giving a torturous gasp.

The blond rested his heated forehead against the icy shower tiles, continuing to pump his length at a quicker pace.

Much to Mello's shock, an arm suddenly wrapped around his waist and another latched onto his wrist, halting his pumping motions.

"I never said you were allowed to jack off, _Mihael_."

Mello hissed.

Fuck.

"You never said I wasn't, _Mail_."

Mello looked over his shoulder at the red head.

Wait…WHAT THE HELL? MATT WAS STILL WEARING HIS SHIRT AND JEANS! IN THE SHOWER?

Matt ran a tongue over the shell of Mello's ear. The blond's breathing hitched and he subconsciously leaned back against the red head's clothed chest.

"Fine then. You aren't allowed to jack off. If you want pleasure, then you just have to ask me for it."

Matt's still gloved right hand moved to the blond's erect member, wrapping around the heated flesh. He began to pump Mello's cock slowly.

The blond gasped through clenched teeth.

SINCE WHEN HAD THE FUCKING RED HEAD BECOME SO DAMN DOMINANT?

-x-

Matt continued to pump the blond's member with his right hand.

He was actually left handed, but he had a better plan on how to pleasure the blond. Matt used his teeth to pull the glove from his unused hand. The glove fell to the shower floor uselessly.

Matt began to suck on two of his fingers, after a few seconds deeming them worthy. He pulled them from his mouth and moved the digits to Mello's ass.

The red head began to circle the blond's entrance with one of his fingers. Mello seemed to agree, giving a slight, almost needy, whine. Matt pumped Mello's arousal a bit faster as he inserted one of his lubricated fingers into the blond's heat.

Mello gasped in pleasure, bucking his hips slightly. Matt pushed Mello forward so the blond's chest was against the cold tiles.

The red head continued to pump the blond, beginning to thrust his finger in and out of his hole. He started to nip, kiss and suck at Mello's neck. The blond subconsciously tilted his head to give Matt more access to the sensitive burnt skin.

Mello gasped in pleasure, wanting more.

The red head inserted the second finger and begun roving around for the blond's sweet spot.

Mello suddenly gave a groan of pleasure.

Aha!

Matt brushed his fingers over the same spot, resulting in a similar reaction. The red head bit down hard on Mello's sensitive, burnt, neck. He simultaneously pumped the blond's cock and thrust his fingers hard into his sweet spot.

Mello gave an animalistic moan, bucking his hips back against Matt's fingers.

Matt gave a smirk and continued to pump Mello's cock and thrust his fingers.

"Matt~! Fuck me already!"

The red head moved his mouth to the blond's ear, licking the outer shell once more.

"No."

Mello gave another moan as Matt hit his sweet spot dead centre once more.

"C-COME ON, MATT! I DON'T WANNA BE F-FINGER FUCKED; I WANNA BE FULL ON FU-UCKED!"

"No. I said I decided when, _how_ and if we have sex. What I say goes."

He begun to stroke Mello's sweet spot repeatedly, continuing still to pump him hard and fast.

Mello didn't seem able to put together any coherent sentences, aside from the almost animalistic noises of pleasure that were escaping his lips.

Matt could tell how close the blond was to reaching his climax. The red head sped up all of his motions, sucking hard on the unburnt side of Mello's neck to form a hickey. The only person whom needed to see the mark was Mello, it was a reminder that he belonged to him, Mail Jeevas.

Mihael cried out the red head's alias as he finally reached his ending point.

-x-

"MATT!"

Mello released over his own body and on the shower wall.

Fuck.

He almost collapsed, but managed to stay standing.

The blond hadn't had a fuck that good in ages, and he hadn't even gotten properly fucked!

He felt Matt remove his fingers and let go of his softening cock. Mello was spun around and pushed against the come covered shower wall.

Matt pushed their lips together. Mello was panting so much that he could barely hold the kiss for more than 4 seconds before needing air.

Fuck…

Matt's lips moved to his neck, nipping slightly at the skin. He soon pulled away, smiling innocently up at the blond.

Mello noticed faintly that the red head wasn't wearing his goggles.

"I perfectly understand that you need pleasure, Mello. You can always just ask me, and I will be more than happy to give you some."

Mello's eyes slipped down to the bulge in the red head's soaking jeans.

"Let me take care of that for you."

The blond was about to go onto his knees so he could suck the red head off, but Matt stopped him.

"That's okay."

Mello frowned in confusion at him.

"Seriously, Matt, I wanna pleasure you too."

"No thanks, I'm fine."

The blond blinked, still confused.

Since when did someone reject to getting blown?

Before the blond could form a good argument, the red head had already gotten out of the shower.

-x-

Matt removed his soaking clothes.

"Well, I've finished my shower. You can clean yourself off, and it might also be a good idea to clean the shower wall as well."

Matt walked into the bedroom, grabbing his pyjamas. He slipped on the shirt and boxers, making his way into the living room.

Matt moved into the second bathroom to take care of his little problem in peace.

He didn't really know why he wouldn't let the blond touch him…Really; he just didn't feel like it…

-x-

Mello frowned at the games.

"I think you have all of these."

Matt came up to Mello and looked into the discount bin.

Both of them were currently in EB Games, looking for a new videogame for the red head. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Damn. Yeah, I guess I do have all of these."

Mello gave a sigh.

"So I gotta buy you a full priced game?"

"No. Actually, I don't need a new game."

"Well that makes it eas- WHAT?"

Mello stared at the red head, gaping.

Matt blinked his large dark blue eyes at him.

"What?"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY MATTY?"

The red head blinked again and then gave a childish grin.

"Just kidding. I don't have this one."

Matt picked one at random and held it out to Mello. The blond blinked at it.

"What are you talking about? I'm positive you have that one."

"Really? Oh, guess I just forgot then."

"Are you sick or something?"

Mello leaned forward and pressed his cheek against Matt's cheek, seeing if the red head was running a temperature.

"I'm fine, just a bit sleep deprived."

Mello pulled their cheeks apart and gazed tenderly into the red head's dark blue eyes. The orbs were no longer as hypnotic as they had once been for some reason. Matt hadn't worn his goggles to the shops.

Dark rings were forming around his eyes as well, giving him the impression of an insomniac.

Mello didn't know why the hell the red head kept having the nightmares.

"Come on then, let's go home. I'll buy you 2 games tomorrow."

Matt nodded.

"Okay then. Thanks, Mellsy."

They began walking out of the shop, towards the parking lot.

Mello moved his gloved hand to hold onto Matt's also gloved hand as they walked. The red head quickly freed their fingers, letting go of the blond's hand.

"Sorry Mello, I'm really not in the mood."

The blond frowned.

"…Okay."

WHAT THE HELL?

-x-

_Light glared down at the scene, and then over at Ryuk._

"_Dammit Ryuk, you're cheating."_

_The Shinigami laughed._

"_I never said I would play fair, it is more amusing this way. Don't you hate being bored, Light?"_

_Kira looked back into the portal._

"_Yeah, but this would still be just as amusing if you didn't keep giving Mail nightmares. He is with Mello now; he's not supposed to be getting them any more. The nightmares are clearly affecting his mind."_

_Ryuk grinned even wider._

"_I still think that this is more amusing. He isn't supposed to be alive, so the rules don't apply. I can make him suffer as much as I want!"_

_The brunette bit his lip._

"_This __isn't right, Ryuk."_

"_Says the boy whom killed off thousands of people!"_

"_I was trying to make the world a better place!"_

"_Tut tut, Light. As you humans say, two wrongs do not make a right."_

_Light was silent for a few seconds, staring down regretfully into the portal of the human world._

"_Well, is there a way he can stop having the nightmares?"_

_Ryuk laughed._

"_It would take more than just the blond's Love to conquer the nightmares! It's kind of sad to know that they don't even stand a CHANCE at HAPPINESS!"_

-x-

Matt was miserable.

Mello was at least able to figure out that much.

The blond was lying on their bed.

Matt was in the other room READING a BOOK!

Mello frowned to himself. Why was Matt so miserable? They had been best friends for so long that he could easily read the red head.

Plus all of the uncharacteristic things were a huge hint pointing to the fact that something wasn't right with the red head…

There was only one thing to do…

Mello stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and entered the living room. Matt didn't look up from the book he was currently reading.

Mello walked right in front of Matt and took the book from him, crossing his arms.

Matt frowned at the disturbance and blinked up at the blond with his large blue eyes.

That was another thing, Matt rarely wore his goggles anymore, and when he did it was just around his neck.

"What is it, Mello?"

The blond closed his baby blue eyes, choosing his next words carefully.

"I want you to leave me, Mail."

-x-

And I give you, the Almost but not so Quite Smut Scene =D If descriptive smut is called a Lemon, and non descriptive is called a Lime, I'm gonna call it an Apple (since I'm to modest to say the actual term for it XD )! I wonder if it will catch on…Lolz X3

I dub the scene an Apple!

Almost Smut scenes- 2

Actual Smut scenes- 1

…I don't know if it would go under Almost or Actual smut D= Ahhh…Please comment/review on which you think it is…

Awww! Ryuk! Stop making him have nightmares! You aren't being fair!

*face palm* Mello, what the hell? If Matt leaves you, then you're going to be the miserable one!

Hope you likey X3

Please Comment/Review (and tell me if it is Almost or Actual smut!)


	24. X

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 24**

**X**

"What is it, Mello?"

The blond closed his eyes, choosing his words carefully.

"I want you to leave me, Mail."

Matt blinked softly at Mello.

"Why?"

"Because I'm obviously making you miserable, and you know that I promised not to leave you. So you have to leave me."

The red head closed his insomnia ridden eyes slowly.

"I don't want to leave you, Mello."

"OH SURE! I'M FUCKING MAKING YOU MISERABLE! MY NIGHTMARES STOPPED AS SOON AS I CAME BACK TO YOU, BUT YOURS HAVEN'T! THAT OBVIOUSLY SHOWS THAT I DON'T DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU! I CAN'T PLEASURE YOU, I CAN'T HELP YOU, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO BE NICE!"

"I think you're nice."

"I FUCKING THREATENED TO KILL A GIRL IF SHE EVER TALKED TO YOU AGAIN!"

"You're nice to me."

"…If I'm so nice, then why the fuck can't I even protect you from having the nightmares…?"

Matt opened his eyes slowly.

"Fine then, Mello." The red head stood up and kissed Mello softly on the cheek. "See ya." He then walked to the door leading to the garage, exiting out of it.

Mello heard the sound of the garage door opening and the car driving out of it. The blond looked at the couch to see Matt's goggles lying there.

Shit, what had he done?

Mello sat down on the couch, cradling the pair of goggles tenderly.

Fuck.

-x-

Mello looked up as he heard the door open.

Much to his shock, Matt walked in the front door carrying a plastic shopping bag.

The blond didn't know whether to hug him, or scream at him.

"…I though I told you to leave me, dumb ass, you're not supposed to come back…"

Matt sat down on the couch next to the blond, holding the bag out to him.

"I know, but why would I ever leave you, Mellsy? So I went out and bought you some chocolate."

Mello opened the bag to see it had several bars of chocolate in it.

"I want you to leave me, Mail."

"If I leave you, then you'd be the miserable one. I'd still be having these nightmares whether you were here or not, Mihael. At least if I'm here, you're not suffering."

"You don't know if you would still have these nightmares if we were separated."

"I had them when we were separated before." Mello was silent. "Hey, do you wanna go see Sasori, Deidara and their baby?"

"Huh? Oh…I guess…I still haven't seen Miroko."

"Mikoto."

"Whatever."

Matt kissed Mello on the cheek softly. The blond grabbed onto the red head's gloved hand, placing the goggles into his palm.

"As long as you wear these."

"…Okay."

Matt put the goggles over his head, but instead of having them over his eyes, he wore them around his neck.

Mello stared silently for a few seconds.

"Why don't you wear them over your eyes?"

Matt answered with just a shrug.

-x-

Mello rang the door bell for Sasori and Deidara's house.

"What if they're not home?"

"I'm sure they will be, Mikoto is only 6 weeks old."

Mello gave a slight nod.

The door opened to reveal their neighbour and friend, Sasori.

The red head blinked at them, and then gave a smile.

"Nice to see you're back, Mello."

The blond blinked. Matt must have told the puppet that he had left.

"Yeah, it's good to be back."

He smiled at Sasori.

"I take it you wanna see Mikoto? You've come at a good time, he's awake. Please, come in." Sasori moved to the side, allowing them to enter his house.

"Thanks."

Mello entered the large house with Matt trailing behind.

The red head smiled at Sasori.

"Hey Sasori."

The puppet blinked at him, before raising an eyebrow.

"Are you okay, Matt? Those are some impressive rings around your eyes. Here I thought Deidara and I weren't getting enough sleep."

"It's not that I'm not getting enough sleep, I've just been having these repetitive nightmares."

Sasori nodded knowingly.

"I hope they go soon."

"Me to."

"Matty! Look!"

Sasori and Matt walked into the nursery, where Mello and Deidara already were with the baby.

Mello was staring down into the cradle, now doubt at Mikoto.

Deidara smiled at Matt and Sasori as they entered.

"Hey, un, good to see you drop by!" Deidara looked at Mello. "Do you wanna hold him, un?"

Mello blinked at the baby, and then looked up at Deidara.

"Can I?"

Deidara smiled and gave a nod.

Mello looked back down at the little baby.

Mikoto had two large eyes, one baby blue, and one chocolate brown. He wore a diaper, and a baby blue tank top type thing which had a Koala sewn on the front. On its head, he wore a little baby blue beanie which had little dog ears sewn on the top of it. Fair hair stuck out from beneath the hat. Mikoto blinked inquisitively up at the blond.

Mello leaned down and picked up the baby the way he had seen people do in movies. He had never seen a baby this close before, except on the TV.

Mikoto begun to fidget in his arms, but the blond managed to hold onto him. After a few seconds, the baby boy stopped wriggling around and just stared up at Mello.

"I think he likes you, un!"

Mello gave a smirking smile and a soft chuckle.

"That makes one person."

"…Can I hold him?"

Mello looked at Matt, and then at Deidara.

"Course, un!"

The blond smiled and held the baby to Matt. The red head took the little bundle into his arms for the first time, staring down at the baby.

It was so adorable.

Mikoto blinked up at Matt, and then gave a soft, warm smile. It was as if the baby remembered him from the day he was born.

Matt rocked the baby gentle, completely awestruck by the little creature once more. With one hand, he softly stroked the baby's pink cheek.

His consciousness begun to waver, suddenly.

Mello saw this and quickly grabbed Mikoto from the red head just as Matt passed out, collapsing to the floor.

"Shi-vers!" It would be a good idea to refrain from swearing around the innocent baby. Mello quickly handed Mikoto to Sasori, and then went down on to the floor.

He felt Matt's pulse to see that it was normal.

Sasori passed Mikoto to Deidara and kneeled by Mello.

"Is he okay?"

Mello frowned.

"I think so…I think he just passed out…"

"Should we take him to the hospital?"

Mello shook his head.

"No, he should be okay. I'll take him home."

The blond scooped up the sleeping red head bridal style, standing up.

"I'll help."

"Thanks. Sorry."

Deidara smiled softly.

"It's okay, un. Good to see you again."

Mikoto blinked, completely unaware of what was going on. Deidara bounced the baby lightly in his arms.

-x-

_Matt __was in a meadow._

_He gave a soft frown._

"_What the hell am I doing in a meadow?"_

_Wait…_

_He was in a meadow…_

_This wasn't a nightmare…_

_He looked around. Everywhere was green and lush._

_A soft smile curved Matt's lips._

_Mello sat there on a picnic blanket, waving at him, smiling._

"_Matty! Come on! You're missing out!"_

_The blond laughed. The red head made his way over to the picnic and sat down on the white and red blanket._

-x-

Matt woke up to find he was alone in his bed. He gave a yawn and sat up, looking around.

It was the afternoon.

The red head stood up and went to the bathroom.

After going to the toilet, he exited the bedroom.

"Good to see you're awake."

Matt looked to see that Mello sat on the couch, typing away on one of the laptops. The blond looked up at him, smirking slightly.

"How long have I been out?"

"26 hours."

Matt blinked.

"Shit."

His stomach rumbled loud enough for the blond to hear. Mello put the computer to the side and stood up.

"I bought some Chinese take out; I'll heat it up for you."

Mello walked to the kitchen, and Matt followed behind him. He moved to the fridge, taking out two containers. In one was fried rice, and in the other was lemon chicken. Mello opened the fried rice and put it in the microwave, setting it for a minute.

"You're looking healthier."

Matt blinked at him.

"Huh?"

"The rings around your eyes are mostly gone."

"Really?"

"Go look."

Matt nodded, walking out of the kitchen to the blank TV screen. He looked at his reflection in it. The dark rings around his eyes were mostly gone.

The red head looked over at his games. They were all in a complete mess.

What the HELL had he been THINKING?

Matt got to work on tidying up his beloved videogames, arranging them meticulously as he always did.

"Matt! Finished!"

"Just a minute!"

Matt continued to sort out his games.

After a few seconds, he noticed that Mello crouched down next to him.

"So you didn't have a nightmare?"

Matt shook his head as he continued to sort out the games.

Mello gave a slight nod.

"I wonder what made it go away…Come on Matty, let's get some food into you."

"After I sort out my games."

"No, you can do that after you eat."

Matt looked over at Mello with his big dark eyes.

The blond stared into the once more hypnotic orbs. He became lost in the dark blue eyes, drowning in their dark depths.

"Mello?"

The blond came back to reality, shaking his head to clear it.

"Put on your goggles, idiot."

Mello held out the pair of goggles, which he had been holding in his pocket. Matt slipped them on over his eyes.

"Now can I sort out my games?"

"No, you haven't eaten in over 26 hours. You're going to eat, even if I have to shovel it down your throat."

Mello stood up, pulling Matt up onto his feet. The red head pouted, but followed the blond to the kitchen, where the fried rice and lemon chicken was waiting for him.

-x-

"_Dammit."_

"_Huh? Why didn't he have a nightmare?"_

"_It was the baby's fault. The Death Note doesn't affect those under 780 days."_

"_How does touching the baby make that rule apply?"_

_Ryuk shook his head._

"_Since he isn't supposed to be alive, he copies the auras of those around him. He copied the baby's aura, which protects him from the power of the Death Note."_

"_He copies auras?"_

"_Yeah. He copies the life energy of those he touches. That is how Lawliet was able to save him from the darkness. He copied L's life energy and was able to create one similar to it. He has the combined aura of all those he has touched. Of course this isn't harmful to anyone, unless they have prolonged exposure to him, but now I can no longer give him nightmares with the Death Note."_

_Ryuk took out his __Death Eraser, opening up his Death Note to a certain page._

_On the page was written 'Mail Jeevas Nightmares'._

_He erased the three words completely and dusted the page._

"_Wait, you wrote his name down?"_

"_Yeah, I was testing first to see if it would kill him, but for some reason the Death Note won't kill him. All of those whom were killed by your Death Note can no longer be killed with even a Shinigami's note book. I wasn't sure if the rule would apply to him. It doesn't kill him, but I can manipulate his subconscious…Or at least, I could."_

"_But then how do people die if they can't be killed by a Shinigami's Note Book?"_

"_Simple. All those you killed will die of old age."_

"_Why does he keep __taking auras though?"_

_Ryuk gave a shrug._

"_Not sure, but those goggles contain traces of his own original aura, which is why he wears them. He has been able to put together all of the life energy he has collected from others, and turn it into an almost exact copy of his own original aura. This is also why Mail and Mihael begun having nightmares when they separated. They both practically share one aura, or one soul as I told you earlier. It is also the reason why Mello is getting so needy. It's not the lack of sex; it's the lack of life energy that is driving his need. He has suffered from prolonged exposure to Mail, so the red head has basically taken most of his original aura. Course, Mello then takes the life energy of others, this usually being from Mail. Still, without the regaining of some of his original aura from Matt, he gets nightmares."_

_Light gave a nod._

"_So this bet is now fair again?"_

"_Sure, I guess it is fair now."_

"_Good, because I plan to win this Game."_

_-x-_

I hope you could all figure out what Ryuk was trying to say ^-^"

Ahem

Basically, Matt takes the life energy (aura) of those around him (not dangerous usually)

He stroked Mikoto's cheek, so he took a bit of his life energy. Of course, then the Death Note doesn't affect him because Mikoto was under 780 days old.

He has taken a lot of Mello's though, so now Mello gets cravings for other people's aura (shown with need for sex). Of course, he needs some of his original aura, which he can get from Matt.

Without getting some of his original aura back, he gets Nightmares.

Vice versa is also true, with Matt needing some of his own aura which Mello has taken, so without the blond he starts suffering from nightmares.

…

Yeah, it's confusing =.=

Anyway, hope you likey!

So, the tally is

Almost Smut- 2

Actual Smut- 1

Apple Smut- 1

Apple Smut gets its own collum XD Thank you Ammy

Hey…This means I already know who wins the tally thing 8D

Only 2 more chapters to go =D


	25. Y

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 25**

**Y**

.

Mello felt like bashing his brains out with a lead pipe.

The blond stood up off of the bed and walked into the living room.

Matt sat on the couch, playing on the Nintendo Wii and smoking a cigarette. Mello had allowed him to smoke inside the house again for no real reason in particular.

Matt was no longer having bad dreams and was turning back into his old self. The blond didn't really know why the nightmares went away, but he was just happy that they had.

There was no longer any sign of the rings around the red head's eyes, not that you would be able to see them anyway due to the fact that Matt wore his goggles almost all the time once more.

But dammit! Mello was needy again. He didn't wanna try doing himself off, in case there was a repeat of what happened last time.

So that left sleeping with Matt…

Would the red head agree to it though…?

Maybe he could try seducing him?

…

It was worth a shot.

He mustered up the most seductive voice he could, swallowing what little remained of his pride.

"Oh, Matty~"

The red head paused his game, placing the controller down. He looked up at Mello impassively, taking the death stick out of his mouth.

"Just ask, Mello."

The blond blinked at the red head.

"What?"

"I know what you're after," Matt moved his goggles to his forehead, "just ask me already." A soft smile formed on his lips.

Mello blinked at him, and then gave a sigh in defeat.

"Can we have sex, _please_?"

Matt stubbed the cigarette out in the glass ashtray that sat next to him. He stood up unexpectedly, smirking softly at Mello.

"No."

_Translation- Yes_

The blond stared at him, wide eyed.

Matt moved forward to the stunned blond, wrapping an arm around the blond's waist. He pulled them close and pressed their lips together passionately.

Mello immediately kissed back, craving Matt's touch. He wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, pulling them impossibly closer. The red head opened his mouth to the blond's tongue. Mello pushed his tongue into his mouth, running the appendage over Matt's own tongue, enticing him to play. He slipped Matt's goggles back down over his eyes.

Matt decided to play along, joining in the fight for dominance. Mello eventually pulled away, giving the red head a lusty look.

"Bedroom?"

Matt gave a shrug.

"Whatever you want."

Mello let go of the grip around the red head's neck, instead grabbing onto one of his hands. He dragged Matt to their bedroom and over to the bed. The blond locked lips once more, pulling the red head onto the bed.

He quickly set to work on taking off his gloves, his mouth still locked in a kiss.

Matt pulled away from the kiss, taking off one of his gloves using his teeth. Mello stared eagerly at the sight and pulled the glove from between Matt's teeth, connecting their lips once more.

Matt used his hand to remove his other glove, wanting to keep his mouth occupied with the blond's tongue.

His left hand made its way to the large zip of Mello's leather vest, taking hold of the cold metal. He ran the zipper down, revealing the blond's soft skin.

Mello grabbed onto the hem of his striped shirt, pulling the material upwards. They parted lips momentarily to remove the clothing, but as soon as it was across the room, they were once more locked in a battle of tongues.

Matt's hands glided to the ties of Mello's leather pants, but quickly moved away. He couldn't bring himself to undo them.

Mello sensed Matt's distress and pulled their lips apart.

"Is something wrong?"

Matt shook his head and quickly kissed the blond again. Mello didn't buy it, but if Matt wouldn't say then he wouldn't pressure the red head.

The blond's hands slipped to his pant's ties, undoing the knot. He pulled his leather pants down and kicked them off of the bed.

Neither of them had been wearing shoes, making undressing easier.

No, Mello still hadn't been wearing underwear of any sorts beneath his leather pants. The blond pushed them both into mid air slightly so he was able to slip his unzipped vest from his shoulders.

They didn't break the kiss until the top was on the ground. Mello pulled their lips apart, staring lustfully up at Matt. He moved both his hands to the red head's face, taking one end of the goggles in each hand. Mello carefully moved them up to Matt's forehead once more; staring into the dark depths of the gamer's hypnotic orbs.

There was no lust present in Matt's eyes, just a soft tenderness and…fear?

"Matt, do you r-"

Mello was cut off with another kiss. The blond lost his train of thought and removed the goggles from Matt's forehead, sling shooting them off of their large bed.

His bare hands moved to the zipper of Matt's jeans. He could feel the red head's erection pushing against the denim material, wanting to be freed from its confines.

He pulled down the zipper and undid the single button, pulling both Matt's faded jeans and chequered boxers from around the red head's hips in one swift motion. Matt kicked them off to speed up the process.

They parted for air, staring into each others eyes.

"Matt, roll over."

The red head hesitated for a few seconds, but did as he was told. He trusted Mello.

Matt rolled over onto his back, and Mello crawled on top of him. He grabbed Matt's left hand, remembering that the red head was left handed, bringing the hand to his mouth. The blond bought 3 of the red head's digits into his mouth, sucking on them sexily.

Matt stared up at him as Mello sucked his fingers like a lolly, or in the blond's case, a piece of chocolate.

Mello soon deemed the fingers lubricated to his liking, and pulled the digits from his mouth. He glided Matt's hand to his ass.

"You remember how to finger fuck, right? You know, what you did in the shower."

Matt gave a slight hesitant nod.

"I guess."

Mello liked the fact that the red head was back to being his old self.

"Good, cause that is what you need to do now, just try not to make me cum."

Matt paused for a few seconds, but then gave a nod. He pushed his index finger into the blond's heat. So far so good.

He begun to push and pull the finger in and out.

"'Kay, Matty, next finger."

The red head inserted the second finger, letting it join in the same rhythm as the first.

Mello suddenly gave a gasp as Matt's fingers, skilled from years of playing videogames, brushed against something inside of him.

"Right there, Matty~"

The red head blinked and aimed for the spot again. He got a similar response as he brushed against the sweet spot again.

"Mello, what is that spot called?"

The blond cringed slightly.

"Prostate. 'Kay, now third finger."

Matt gave a slight nod, inserting his third and final finger into the blond's heat. He found the blond's prostate once more, jabbing his fingers into it.

Mello gasped loud.

"Matt~ 'Kay, t-take your fingers out~"

He had had sex so many times before, so then why was it so much better with the red head?

Matt complied, pulling his fingers from the blond's heat. He wiped them on the bed sheets to remove any remaining saliva and the blond's anal fluids.

Mello took hold of the red head's erection, positioning it at his prepared entrance. He looked into Matt's dark blue orbs.

"Matt, is this really what you want?"

"…" Matt frowned slightly. "No, this isn't what I want."

Mello frowned in dismay.

"What? Then why did you l-let it get this far?"

Matt smiled softly and tenderly and Mello.

"This is what you want, Mellsy, I just want to make you happy."

Mello shook his head.

"I don't want to be with you because of sex, Mail."

Matt chuckled softly and leaned up, stroking the blond's cheek.

"I know, Mello. And I know that you have needs, so I'm perfectly fine to help you satisfy them. I want what will make you happy, Mellsy." He pressed their lips together in a quick chaste kiss.

"…But…"

"Mihael; shut up and let me pleasure you."

Mello gave a slight nod and pushed his hips down on Matt's shaft. He gave a choked groan as the red head entered him.

Just the feeling of Matt being inside of him…God.

Matt on the other hand didn't know whether he was in pleasure or in pain. The most sensitive part of his body was being squeezed by the blond's hot walls.

Mello saw the red head's discomfort. He stroked Matt's hair softly.

"Shhh, it's okay, you'll get used t-to it."

The red head gave a slight nod. He trusted the blond with his life.

About a minute passed between them with nothing but their breathing filling the air. Mello had long since become used to the red head's size and he wanted nothing more than to fuck himself on Matt's length…Well, nothing more besides the want for Matt to enjoy this just as much as himself.

"'Kay, Mello, go."

The blond wanted to ask whether the red head was sure, but he was too needy to form a logical sentence of any sorts. He pulled his hips up, and then bought them back down.

Mello got a better grip on Matt's hips, bringing himself up once more. The blond slammed himself down harder than before, giving a slight gasp.

The red head gave a soft breath as well as Mello's hot walls pumped his shaft.

The blond began to go a bit faster and a bit harder.

Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, running down his scarred flesh.

A few more times and he had found his prostate. Mello groaned as he hit it, throwing his head back in bliss.

Matt listened to the pleasurable noise. He gave a frown. The red head didn't want to just have the blond impaled on his cock; he wanted to be the one pleasuring him.

Matt lunged forward, grabbing onto the blond. Before Mello could make any protest, the red head had the blond beneath him. Matt smirked down at him triumphantly.

"I know you don't like being second, Mellsy, but I'm going to be the one to pleasure you."

Mello sneered.

"Asshole."

"You know you love it."

Matt pulled himself mostly out of the blond's heat and slammed back in. He did this several more times before locating the blond's prostate.

Mello gave a groan of pleasure.

Matt preferred this way a lot more. He begun to thrust into the blond with motions that his body already seemed to know instinctively.

It was his second time having sex with the blond, but of course the other time seemed to just be a dream to him.

This actually wasn't that bad. He didn't know why he had been so worried.

Matt continued to slam into the blond's pleasurable heat, earning groans and moans from the both of them.

They were sweating profusely from their love making, revelling in the bliss they both shared.

Matt continued to hit the blond's sweet spot, wanting nothing more than to pleasure the ex-mafia boss.

He could feel them both reaching their ending points. It was an almost uncomfortable feeling that made Matt want to slam into Mello even harder and faster.

The blond dug his nails into Matt's back, probably leaving more scars to match the ones on the red head's shoulders.

They both cried out each others real names as they met their climaxes. Matt filled up the blond with his essence, claiming every single inch of Mello as his own.

The blond released over the both of them. Matt collapsed on his sweat and semen covered chest, panting hard.

They both lay there clutching each other, panting hard and ridding out the bliss of their orgasms.

-x-

Mello and Matt were cuddled up under the covers, both completely content with life.

"Hey, Matt…"

"Yeah?"

"Are we married?"

Matt blinked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I mean, we might as well be. I've promised you that I'm not going to leave you, I'm not allowed to sleep with anyone else, we're best friends, we're living in the same house…I mean, we might as well be married…"

"Now that you mention it…" Matt pulled away from the blond and leaned over the edge of the bed. He picked up his left glove and shook it out over his palm.

Mello couldn't see what the red head was doing, so he waited almost impatiently to find out.

Matt dropped the glove back onto the ground and lazily turned back to Mello. He took the blond's right hand and placed something into his palm.

"Night night."

Matt lay back down and closed his eyes to sleep.

Mello opened up his hand to look at the object which sat there. Sitting on his palm sat a shiny silver ring. Mello stared at it. Inscribed on the inside were the words 'You Know That I Love You' and a small 'X' on the opposite side, representing the blond's detective tactic.

"W-What the hell is this?"

Matt gave a soft yawn.

"World's tiniest handcuff."

"Seriously, Matt, why did you give me a wedding ring?"

"First off, it really isn't a wedding ring. Wedding rings are gold, that ring is silver. It's more of a reminder that you're not allowed to go off and leave me again."

Mello blinked at it again, and then slipped it onto his right ring finger.

It was a perfect fit.

He lay down and cuddled up to Matt.

"I love you, Mail."

Matt gave a soft yawn once more.

"Love you too, babe."

Mello smiled softly and closed his eyes to sleep. The smile then dropped and he opened his eyes, frowning at Matt.

"It's another tracking device, isn't it?"

"Don't run away again and you won't have to find out."

_Translation- Damn straight it is!_

-x-

_An innocent smile crept over Light's face._

"_I've won The Game…"_

_-x-_

Written to the song Shut up and Sleep with Me XD Lolz

=3 Remember what Matt thought in chapter nine?

'Maybe I should just put a ring on Mello's finger…The world's smallest handcuff…'

XD So you can't say you didn't see it coming X3

I was thinking of doing the ring gold, but Silver suited better *shrug*

They aren't actually married, it is really just a symbol between the both of them *shrug*

I have no idea what the hell happened to Mello's crucifix XD Matt probably accidentally threw it away or something XD Lolz

Next chapter is the Epilogue =3

Light won the game D= Impossible! Lolz X3

Almost Smut- 2

Actual Smut- 2

Apple Smut- 1

…

Hope you likey ^-^

Please Comment/Review!


	26. Z

**MattMello**

**Silver Bullet**

**Chapter 26**

Epilogue

Z

5 Years Later

Six people stood in the small, dimly lit room.

The first was a boy of about the age of 23. He had ghost white hair and wore a pair of equally white pyjamas. The albino was twirling a lock of his curly hair in between his fingers, and in his other hand he held a wind up robot toy. The boy was known as Kogane Gangu or L.

The second boy was in his mid twenties. In his gloved hand he held a partly unwrapped chocolate bar. His hair was blond and his eyes were a striking baby blue. The air around him gave off both a serious and deadly vibe. The left side of the blond's face was forever scarred. He wore a leather vest, tight leather pants and brown cargo boots. Around his neck was a metal chain. A shiny silver ring dangled from the necklace. His name was Shippou Tama.

The third, however, stood out the most amongst the three of them. He wore a stripy, long sleeved shirt, faded blue denim jeans, a tan vest with faux fur on, and large black cargo boots. His hands were gloved as well, and his hair was naturally coloured an apple red colour. The two weirdest features of the boy, however, were the pair of orange goggles that covered his eyes, and the childish aura that surrounded him. His name was Seidou Koinu.

All three males were handsome in their own distinguished ways.

Three suspects stood in front of the detectives.

The red head looked around at each face, mingling slightly longer on the blond's scarred countenance.

"Does anybody mind if I smoke?"

Two of the suspects shook their heads. The albino and the other suspect didn't move at all. The blond, however, sneered at the red head.

"Don't you even dare! This is serious!"

The red head frowned at the blond, pouting slightly.

"Spoilsport…"

The albino blinked softly and stoically.

"One of you is responsible for the death of my subordinate, Ryuzaki."

There was a silence through out the cold room at the mention of the name.

"So we're going to bring them to Justice, as a team…Since he would have wanted it that way…" The blond seemed to daze off momentarily in thought.

"One of you," the red head looked at each face along the line of three, "poisoned our good friend. So we're here to decide which one of you it was…And punish them."

"Yes. Mr Shokora, Ms Shashin, and Mr Hanashi. One of you is a Murderer." The albino blinked slowly up at the people.

The blond gave them all a good glare. "A cold blooded killer."

The first man, Shokora, was bald with a black moustache. He looked to be a very suspicious figure, but looks could be deceiving.

Shashin was very slender and beautiful with long dark brown hair. She looked pretty enough to be stupid, but she clearly wasn't an idiot in the least.

Hanashi had light blue hair which ended at his shoulders. He wasn't handsome, nor was he ugly. Out of the three suspects, he seemed the least likely to be the murderer, but again…Looks could be deceiving.

"We are giving you all the pleasure of seeing the top three greatest detectives in the world in person. This is a great honour."

The blond shot the albino a sneer.

"Fuck up, Near; they didn't need to know we were the top three detectives!"

The albino, Near, looked over at the blond.

"They didn't need to know our nicknames either, Mello."

The blond, Mello, blinked at Near, and then glared.

"Fuck up! I'm not working with you because I want to!"

The red head looked between the two rivals, giving a sigh.

"Mello, Near, can we please get back to the case."

The blond blinked at him, and then looked away in defeat.

"Fine, Matt, do your stuff."

"Thanks, babe." Mello ignored the name which he hated to be called in public.

Matt moved his goggles to his forehead. He moved in front of the girl, smiling at her gently.

"Hello, Ms Shashin. My name is Seidou Koinu. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The girl stared at him, or more specifically, at his eyes. She became victim to the dark blue, never ending depths. Shashin just gaped at him, unmoving.

"So…Do you know anything about murdering Ryuzaki?"

She shook her head slowly from side to side, not once breaking eye contact with the red head.

Matt gave a slight nod and pulled his goggles back over his eyes. The girl was immediately cut out from her trance.

She blinked softly and looked around, confused.

The red head walked over to the blond detective.

"She's clear."

Mello nodded, as did Near.

"You are free to go then, Ms Shashin."

Matt walked over to the only exit, opening the door for her. The girl blinked at them and quickly left.

As soon as she was gone, the red head closed the door.

Mello gave a smirk and straightened up.

"My turn."

He and Matt swapped a high-five, as if switching positions in a fight.

"Good luck, babe."

The red head took to leaning against the wall where Mello had been positioned before.

"Stop calling me that in public, ass!"

Mello sighed and managed to shrug the annoyance off. The blond walked in front of both remaining suspects, smirking. He handed each of them a piece of paper.

"On one of these papers I have marked an X. Do not tell or show anyone if you have the X or not. Now, convince me you don't have the X and you may leave."

Both suspects nodded, scrunching up their piece of paper to hide what they got.

Shokora went first.

"I don't have the X…I can't really prove that I don't…So that's all I can really say…But really, I don't have it."

Mello nodded softly, and then looked at Hanashi.

The man gulped.

"I don't have it either though. So either he has the X, or neither of us do since I'm positive that I don't have it."

Mello nodded once more and then looked back to Shokora.

"You may leave, Baldy."

The man blinked at him, clearly irked at the name. Mello walked to the door, opening it up for the innocent man.

He marched out of the door. Mello closed it and moved in front of the final man.

"You're probably the killer."

He stared at the man critically for a few seconds, before moving back over to Matt.

The albino stood up off of the floor where he had been crouching, walking in front of the man slowly.

"Mr Hanashi, you are found guilty to the murder of-"

"WAIT!"

The door was suddenly flung open. A woman with short, curly orange hair ran into the room, flinging her arms around the man. She looked over at the detectives, tears streaming down her face.

"MY HUSBAND IS INNOCENT! I'M AN ALIBI! I HAVE PROOF IT WASN'T HIM! PLEASE!"

Near frowned in annoyance.

"Very well then, Mrs Hanashi. Please give your evidence."

-x-

"Maybe…Maybe he poisoned himself…"

All three detectives were lying on the bed of their mentor. L had, of course, rarely used the bed, but it was still comforting none the less.

They were all curled up to each other as if they were little kids again. Matt was softly stroking Mello's hair and had a comforting hand on the albino's back. He was the link that disrupted the whole competition between the rivals.

"What do you mean, Matt? Why would he go and kill himself like that?"

"…Maybe there was someone he wanted to see in the Nothingness…"

"Light Yagami?"

"Maybe…"

"We'll never know."

Mello closed his eyes softly.

"How can we get revenge for someone who killed themselves?"

Matt smiled gently.

"We get revenge by stopping criminals and bringing people to true Justice."

A rare genuine smile lingered on Near's lips.

"Yeah. Let's continue to help the citizens of the world. It is what our mentor would have wished of us."

The blond and red head silently agreed with the albino.

Soon the three of them were swallowed by a childish and innocent sleep. The room of the world's greatest detective L smelt of both sugar and dust.

-x-

"BANG!"

Mello blinked down at the five year old.

Mikoto was pointing the toy gun which the blond had gotten him before the boy was even born at him.

The blond smirked down at the little boy.

"Thanks, Miko, you just killed me."

He chuckled to himself. The boy laughed as well.

"Uncle Mello is dead!"

"Huh?" Matt walked into the kitchen, blinking at Mello. "He doesn't look too dead to me…"

Mikoto laughed and pointed the toy gun at the red head.

"BANG! Uncle Matty is dead too!"

Matt blinked at the little boy.

"Sorry kid, but now I'm a ghost. And you know what ghosts do?"

Mikoto blinked up at him with his large different coloured eyes.

"What?"

"They haunt you."

Matt swooped down and picked the little shocked boy up. With one hand he tickled the 5 year old. Mikoto laughed and struggled to get away.

"Don't worry; I'll save you from the big bad mutt!"

Mello snatched the child from the red head, flicking Matt on the nose like a dog. The red head blinked behind his goggles, and then gave a smirk. He started to chase Mello and Mikoto, barking and pretending he was a dog.

"I'm going to get you!"

Mikoto laughed and aimed the toy gun at him again.

"BANG!"

Matt gave a dramatic whine and fell to the floor, pretending to be dead.

"I think we killed him!"

Mello and Miko both crept towards Matt's still body. When they were close enough, Matt suddenly lunged up and grabbed onto them. He pulled them to the floor in a pile.

They all began laughing in amusement.

Their fun was interrupted by the sound of the door bell. Mello blinked and got up from the pile, moving to the door. Matt and Mikoto followed behind him.

Mello opened the door to see Sasori and Deidara standing there, smiling at him.

"Hey Mello, un! We're here to take Miko back home."

The blond smiled at them and nodded. Mikoto ran out the door to hug his parents.

Sasori chuckled.

"Thanks so much for looking after him this evening."

Matt smiled softly.

"That's okay; he was well behaved as always."

"Say thank you, Miko."

"Thank you Uncle Mello and Uncle Matty! Love you!" He ran back into the house to give their legs each a hug. Mello chuckled and pushed Mikoto to signal him to go back to his parents.

"No problem. Anytime."

Sasori, Deidara and Mikoto left. Mello closed the door and turned back to Matt, smirking.

Matt pouted.

"Am I really a mutt?"

Mello pulled the red head into a chaste kiss.

"Yep, but you're my mutt, Matt."

The blond began kissing the red head along the jaw line repeatedly, continuing to do so even while Matt was talking

"Yeah, and you're my fellow, Mello…Dammit, it doesn't work when I say it!"

Mello chuckled and kissed Matt on the lips once more.

"Why don't you just stick to calling me babe instead? But call me it in public and I will hurt you." Mello went back to continuing to kiss Matt all over.

"But Sweetie, I like calling you babe i-in public."

"Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

-x-

_Light opened his eyes slowly at the feel of another presence._

_That could only mean…_

"_How did you die?"_

"_I poisoned myself."_

_Light turned around in the Nothingness, seeing a figure floating there._

_L looked the same as ever._

"_How long has it been since we last saw each other?"_

_The raven haired male closed his eyes._

"_About eleven years."_

_The brunette nodded softly._

"_You still look the same, Ryuzaki."_

"_And so do you, Light-kun."_

"…_I'm sorry. I had to kill you. All I wanted to do was make the world a better place."_

"_Two wrongs do not make a right, Light."_

_Light nodded softly._

"_I see that now."_

"_My real name is Lawliet."_

_L opened his eyes slowly once more._

_There was silence through out the empty world._

_A few inaudible words passed between them._

"…_Lawliet…Our link…What is it? Hatred? Rivalry? Friendship? L-"_

"_Our link is one of Love."_

_Lawliet moved forward through the darkness and bought Light's lips to his. L's mouth tasted of sugar cubes, while Light's tasted of dust._

_They pulled away from the kiss, staring into each other's eyes._

"_Light-kun…Let's explore the nothingness together."_

_Light stared speechless for a few more seconds, before giving a soft smile._

"_Yeah, let's find a path back to the human world."_

_L gave one of his wide childish smiles._

"_Yes. Let us figure out a way back to the human world. We have all of eternity to find out how. With two people of our mental cap__acity, that is an eternity too much to what we will need."_

_Light's smile widened just as childishly._

"_The Game is on."_

'**There are two things which make up a world. One of these things is the actual world, and the other is the Memories of that world's inhabitants.'**

**The End.**

-x-

With School of Freaks and Baby Blue, would this make it a Trilogy? I dunno *shrug*

Sozzy bout L dying again, but it needed to happen =.="

I realised…Matt and Mello both died on Australia Day D= Lolz XD Darn

Anyway, I hope you likey Silver Bullet and I hope you enjoyed reading ^-^ I had fun writing it ^O^

I guess I'll answer some questions which you might be thinking

**Why is there ****references to Dust and Sugar in the last chapter?**

Well, because if you look back in the first chapter, the old Kira investigation headquarters is very dusty, and L is eating sugar. So it was the link the epilogue to the first chapter ^-^ I'm very cunning =D Dust is also a bit of a symbol I associate with Death Note, since like when Rem dies she turns into dust.

**Did you decide on there being 26 chapters to start off with? It seems a bit suspicious…**

When I start a story, I have no idea how long it's going to be XD I just keep writing till I find a good spot to end it at XD Lolz It was just a coincidence really that I ended up with 26 chapters. That, and the number 26 is stalking me O.o

**How come when L came back to life, he wasn't buried?**

When the people are bought back, they appear where they die, not where their dead body was. Even if their bodies were moved, they would appear where they died.

**Wait…Would that mean there were two L's (his corpse in the ground and the one which was bought back)?**

No, the body of his which was buried just turns into dust.

**You do know that you didn't invent the scene called an Apple, right? It's actually just called fing-**

Yes but I'm actually very modest, hence I'm calling it an Apple!

…**Modest?**

Come on, unless it is a really serious fan fic I can't even write the word pe- …/ You get the idea

**Why are scenes with Light always in Italic? Eg- Light and Ryuk, Light and L**

Really there is nothing about it, I'm just trying to make it clear that they aren't in the human world *shrug*

**How come Near is viewed with a negative view at the start (sleeping with Mello) but at the end he was viewed positively?**

…He wasn't really supposed to be viewed negatively because of that; I was just revealing what lengths Mello would go to to try and help Matt. I'm pretty neutral with Near.

**WHY THE HELL DID YOU END UP KILLING L ANYWAY AT THE END?**

Even though L dies, it is still a happy ending. I do like the pairing LxLight ^-^ It's a good pairing and I can see why it's the most popular Death Note Yaoi pairing (actually, it's probably the main DN pairing over all XD ). But anyway, I had to do it to contradict some of what I had explained before, like with people killed by the death note before would die of Old Age.

'**Soon the three of them were swallowed by a childish and innocent sleep.' What is meant by this line?**

I was trying to show that even though they have all grown up, they still are children in a way. This also shows that they are still below L, but that they are fine with that.

**Why are you so cruel to your characters?**

Because…It's fun.

**Will there be a ****sequel?**

*bursts out laughing* Fat chance XD

**Did you have fun writing this?**

If I hadn't, then you wouldn't be reading this sentence this very moment, would you? XD Lolz

Anyway, hope you likey ^O^ If you have any questions you wanna ask, feel free to ask!

Please Review/Comment/Dance/Review/EatACookie/Review/GimmieACookie/Comment!


End file.
